The Snake and The Mockingjay
by Violet Eagle
Summary: She is the princess of Panem. All their hopes rest on her. He is a drunk tasked with protecting his country's greatest hope. So what happens when they both disappear? Rated T for possible language.
1. Twins Born

**Hello all, Welcome all to my new fic, The Snake and The Mockingjay. Katniss is a princess and Panem is her kingdom. Hope you all enjoy!**

* * *

Twins Born

One dies, the other flees

The Mockingjay shall fight the Snake

Who shall rise?

The Mockingjay or the Snake

"No one can know." She told her husband. He looked at her, his gray eyes meeting her blue ones. She had just birthed twins. He was holding the eldest, Katniss, while she was holding the other, Primrose.

"Why not? All of Panem will rejoice when they here that they have two princesses." He answered his queen.

"Our people may rejoice, but what about our enemies. They will try to kill one and marry the other. You know how these politics work. Our enemies will force a marriage contract to one of them and then kill the other, forcing us to make the other the crown heir." The king looked at his queen and daughters. He couldn't imagine anyone fighting over them like she was suggesting, especially when they had just been born.

"Then what do we do? We can't kill one and keep the other. That would make us no better than our enemies."

"We don't have to kill the other. We raise them both, but we must tell them that they are not sisters. With Katniss being the eldest, even if by a few minutes, she is legally the heir to your throne. We will just have to tell them that Prim's parents died in an accident and we took her in. Everyone will believe that."

"I don't like this."

"I know you don't, but it is the only option we have if we want to keep both of them safe." The king nodded and held his daughter close, wishing that he didn't have to lie to her about the truth.

* * *

He took a long swing from his flask before quickly stashing it. He wasn't supposed to be drinking on the job, but it was the only thing that kept him sane among all the high and mighty knights of society. He hadn't been born into the Royal Guard like all the rest had. It was a punishment. He had been arrested for being excessively drunk in public. According to the local authorities, he had been in the nude and shouting obscenities into the sky before falling into the mud. He only remembered shouting into the sky. The judge gave him a choice: jail or work in the Royal Guard. He knew that he would not get any liquor in jail. They were locked down tight and he was sure anything brought to him would be examined with a fine tooth comb. So he had chosen to work in the Royal Guard. At least he was able to steal a few drops of liquor here and there when the captain wasn't watching. He straightened and looked out over the city, watching for anyone coming to the castle to harm the royal family.

"Abernathy!" He jumped as the shout was right down the stairs from him.

_"Great, I've been caught. After being careful for the past six months!" _He yelled at himself as he turned toward the captain. "Yes, Sir?"

"Come with me, now." He followed the captain back into the castle.

_"I'm in for it now. Years in the jail with not a drop of liquor for me." _He sighed inwardly and silently followed the captain down the hall. He was confused when he was taken into the wing of the castle that housed the royal family. He saw the guards that were assigned to the king and queen standing outside the door that he was stopped at. The captain turned to him and handed him a mint.

"Eat it quickly. His Majesty asked for you specifically. Try not to make a fool of yourself and the Guard." The captain said as he popped the mint into his mouth. The captain nodded and opened the door and they walked in. "Majesties, here is the man you requested, Haymitch Abernathy." Haymitch bit the mint and swallowed as he bowed at the waist.

_"What the hell am I doing in front of the royal family?"_ He straightened in sync with the captain and waited. The king examined him. He seemed unconvinced by what he saw.

"You really think that he is the best man for the job?" He asked the queen. Haymitch stole a glance at the blonde, blue-eyed woman. "How did you even find out about him?"

"Well, I overheard the Guard talking about one of the newest members. That he had been arrested for his drunkenness and made to serve in the Guard or go to the jails."

"What makes you think that he is the right one?"

"Because, when she is old enough and wants to go into the city, he knows how to blend in. She can wander the city in complete safety without anyone ever being the wiser." The king turned to him.

"Listen to me well, you are about to be entrusted with the safety of the future of this kingdom. Do you understand me? If you neglect your duty for even a second, I will make sure that you never take a drink of anything ever again. Do you understand me?" Haymitch nodded, unable to make his mouth work. Satisfied, the king beckoned Haymitch over to the cradle. He took a bundle from it and moved the blankets to reveal a sleeping baby girl. "This is Katniss. She is our daughter and heir. To her will go Panem when I pass. You are to go wherever she does. You do not leave her side for even a moment unless she is with us and our guards. Am I understood?"

"Clearly, Majesty." Haymitch answered and watched as the king placed his daughter back into the cradle.

"You may go and stand outside with the others. Captain, you are dismissed back to your post." Both men nodded and left. Once back in the hall, Haymitch took a post across the hall from the door.

_"Finally, something more interesting than standing on the wall. They are hiding something about the princess. He made sure to show me her blanket when he took her from the cradle." _

Inside the room, the queen and king talked in whispers. "Are you sure we shouldn't give Prim her own guard? She is our child, even if she is 'fostered'." The queen asked.

"You may be right. But no one can know. And we can't stretch Haymitch too thin. So who do we choose?"

"How about one of our guards?" She said, gesturing to the door. "Everyone knows that your guard is just a formality. You know how to fight. You were forced to fight in that tournament the Capitol put on a few years ago." He looked at her. He had hoped to never relive that tournament. It was how they had won their freedom a hundred years ago and how they had kept themselves safe from the Capitol. If any of their line ever lost, Panem would return to the Capitol's control and the royal family would be killed. But he had embarrassed the President when he had fought ten years ago. The President had wagered that he would win Panem back and placed the weight of that on his son's shoulders, the best fighter in the Capitol. But he had beaten him and kept Panem free from his control. It was no secret that the snake wanted Panem back. Slowly, he nodded his consent and called for his personal guard.

* * *

She rocked Katniss as they sat on the balcony. Her husband was in his study talking with the king from one of the Districts to the east of Panem. They had always been hard pressed to stay out of the Capitol's control. She wondered if word of Katniss had already gotten to them. If their oldest son were to marry Katniss when they came of age, then they would be safe from the Capitol as long as Katniss kept winning the tournament. She looked at the little girl in her arms. So much rested on one child and she was only an infant.

In a few months, she would be a year old and then news of her would be told to the kingdom. It was custom for them to keep births secret until one year had passed, to ensure the child didn't die as an infant. It was so hopes didn't get higher than expectation. She was aware of Haymitch watching her. He had done his job well so far. The only liquor she smelled on him was what was on his clothes from when he was off duty. That made her glad to know that her daughter would have someone to protect her from those who wish to harm her. But something was nagging at her.

"Haymitch," she called. He stepped forward.

"Yes, Majesty?"

"Say that we were invaded by the Capitol, being my daughter's protector, where would you take her?"

"I'm not following, Majesty."

"If we are attacked, it is still your duty to protect Katniss, even if that means you must flee with her. If that were to ever happen, where would you take her? Where would you go to keep her safe?"

"I see. Well, it would have to be someplace they wouldn't ever look. So not one of our allies. I'd take her and hide among our enemies. The closer to danger, the farther from harm." The queen nodded and he stepped back, her nervousness calmed for the moment.

* * *

"Mr. President," the old man nodded his ascent for the man to give his report. He had been stationed in Panem for the past eleven years with nothing to report. It was good to finally have word. "They have an heir." He turned to face the spy, raising an eyebrow. "A baby girl. She was born last year. More, she is betrothed the prince of the Districts."

"Well, that is news. The Districts are aligning themselves with the strongest kingdom. They must not have confidence in their heirs anymore. But that puts so much on the little princess, doesn't it? She has the fates of both Panem and the Districts on her shoulders and she is only a year old. It would be a real shame if she didn't make it to adulthood." He looked at the man and nodded. The man smiled and left. It was time. The President looked at the banner that hung on either side of the door. _"The Snake will finally destroy that blasted Mockingjay."_

* * *

Haymitch jumped out of bed, grabbing the knife from beneath his pillow. He looked around. None of his fellow guardsmen were awake and the alarm bells weren't sounding. But it didn't matter. He was awake now because something didn't feel right. The queen's question a few months ago returned to him. _"She had been worried about an attack. One that would place the royal family in the bull's-eye of the target." _He cursed silently as he pulled on his pants and boots. He tugged his shirt on as he rushed to the armory to retrieve his weapons. He grabbed only his sword and then hurried to the royal bedchamber. He knew the princess had her own bedroom in the king's suit and the door was always opened. It was his job to make sue the princess was safe. _"Something is happening and no one knows that it's coming. How can they not know?" _He stopped halfway up the stairs. One person would know. He always knew when something was wrong and he would be awake, just like him.

Haymitch turned around and ran back to the barracks and right to the captain's rooms. He was right, the captain was awake, but it was clear that he wasn't sure what was troubling his sleep. Haymitch reported his conversation with the queen. The captain nodded and Haymitch hurried back the way he had come and into the royal suite. He went straight to Katniss's bedroom, relieving the night guard. Haymitch placed himself at the head of her cradle and waited.

* * *

**Well, what do you all think? Should I keep going with it? Thanks for reading. Can't wait to read your thoughts on this newest of fics.**


	2. Into the Capitol

**Thanks Elves are Awesome and horseyyay for your reviews. You guys have been such great readers for all my fics. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

Haymitch didn't look at his fellow guard. He guessed that he had been placed there to help protect the two sleeping children. Haymitch's main concern was Katniss. The other man was to protect the other little girl whom the royal family had taken in, according to the rumors being told. He didn't believe them. It was something he had learned from being on the streets. He looked out the window. Nothing had been heard. He was beginning to think that we was being foolish and that he was being paranoid. After all, he had been entrusted with protecting Panem's future. _"Maybe I am just being paranoid. But the captain… maybe he just hadn't gone to bed yet. No, something is wrong. But why hasn't the captain called the rest of the Guard from their bunks? Does he not believe me?" _Haymitch only muttered under his breath and made sure that he had his knives in his boots along with the knife on his belt. He hadn't even thought to put on his armor. _"But if I have to run with Katniss, then it is better that I don't have it."_ He tucked in his shirt and smoothed out his hair which still looked like he had just been sleeping.

The alarm bells rang loudly out the window. He heard commotion from the other bedroom and moved closer to the crib that held Katniss. She was sleeping soundly, not disturbed by the annoying sounds just outside the door. The other guard looked at him, but said nothing. Haymitch moved to look out the window and saw fires throughout the city. He pressed his lips together in a tight line. He hated the fact that he hadn't just been paranoid. He loosened his sword in his sheath and moved back to Katniss's side. The tone of the bells changed that the other guard's face paled.

"They've breached the castle walls." He whispered.

"They what?" Haymitch hissed. He couldn't hear the man over the alarms.

"I said they've breached the walls. It's only a matter of time before they breach the castle its," the guard stopped talking as the tone of the alarms changed again.

"And they've breach the castle."

"Yes." The guard confirmed. Haymitch cursed and reached into the crib for Katniss.

He wrapped the blanket tightly around her as he picked her up out of the crib. Once she was safely in his arms, he threw the crib into the fire place and watched it burn. He looked at his companion. He was just staring at him. "Don't just stand there. Grab the girl and let's go. We have to keep them safe."

"My first duty is to protect the king."

"He would want you to protect his daughter." Haymitch nodded toward the sleeping baby. She was a foster child whose parents had died in a horrible accident a year ago."

"I will not desert them. It is my duty to protect the royal family. As is yours."

"I am protecting the royal family. When Katniss was put in my charge, I was given the task of guarding the future of this kingdom. More, a father entrusted me with his eldest daughter. His youngest should also be a priority over him. You know he would want,"

"Look, Abernathy," the guard interrupted, "if you are going to run and take the princess with you, then go. But you will be branded a deserter and a kidnapper. I will not defend you." Haymitch shook his head.

"For your sake, and Prim's, I hope the castle lasts the night. I'll bring Katniss back when it is safe." With that, Haymitch opened the door and went into the passage behind the fireplace. The other guard watched as it closed, knowing that Haymitch would never be forgiven for deserting his post.

_"But I didn't expect anything more. He came from the streets. He wasn't born with the Guard in his blood."_ He listened as the fighting grew closer. After a few minutes, the king and queen barricaded themselves in the room with him and Prim. The queen scanned the room.

"Where are Haymitch and Katniss?" She demanded of the man.

"The drunk took the princess and fled. He would not stay and defend the castle and you." Relief showed on the queen's face.

"Thank the gods. He did what he told me he would do. The crib?"

"Destroyed." The guard was surprised by the queen's reaction. He thought that she would be furious with the man for taking her daughter.

"And why didn't you take Prim and go with him?" The king demanded.

"My first duty is to you." He answered, sure of himself.

"Idiot!" The king roared. "I removed you from my personal guard and made your Prim's guard. She is not a foster child. She is _my _child! You should have done as Abernathy has done and run away! Prim and Katniss are the futures of this kingdom!" The fighting was in the suite now. The guard looked at the baby the queen had taken from the crib. She moved to the fireplace and made to press the hidden button when the door burst in. She turned sharply and barely avoided a bullet that was aimed for Prim. Of course, Snow and his Peacekeepers didn't know that they had had twins and believed that the baby she held was Katniss.

* * *

He opened the trap door and stepped into the abandoned warehouse. He knew this place. He had slept here more often than not when he lived on the streets. He had had no idea that there had been a door to the castle in here. He looked around and saw the crates he knew well. It hadn't been cleaned which meant that his bed was still where he had left it. The fires outside gave him enough light to see and he found the blankets he had left. He could smell the liquor on them from his drunken days and he scowled. He couldn't put the princess in those. Not to mention that he wanted to watch the trap door and didn't dare leave her out of his sight.

He rummaged through the crates and found that the royals had been prepared for this scenario. They had blankets and other bedding in the crates near the door. He emptied a crate and lined it with the blankets he had found and placed Katniss inside them. She still slept, the sounds of fighting not bothering her in the slightest. _"Gods, what am I going to tell her when she asks about her parents?" _He thought glumly. He watched the door, hoping that either the king or queen would have followed him with Prim. He stayed awake all night, just watching and waiting. Near sunrise, Katniss woke and began to cry. Having had a little sister, he knew that she was hungry. He rummaged around the crates again until he found a bottle, formula, and water. _"Not what I would give her, but it'll have to do."_ He made the milk and held Katniss while she ate and went to a nearby window. It had a view of the castle. He scowled as he looked at the ramparts. Last night, the Mockingjay had been flying. Now, it was the Snake.

When Katniss finished eating, he burped her and laid her back in her makeshift crib. She didn't go back to sleep, but giggled and cooed. He let her, knowing no one would find them in the warehouse. But they couldn't stay there, though. Soon enough, they would discover that the princess had survived and be looking for her. Not to mention that people would be looking for him to kill him. He had deserted his post and he wasn't sure if the queen would be able to defend him. She had been the one to tell him to do what needed to be done to protect Katniss. He ran a hand through his hair with a low growl and went back to the trap door. No one had come. And he wasn't going to go back to check the other entrance. He looked through the crates again and found cement. He mixed it and sealed the trapdoor. He wasn't going to allow anyone to use it again. Not any of the Peacekeepers anyway.

Once he had finished his task, he packed supplies for his journey. He had to get to the Capitol. That was the only place that Katniss would be safe to grow up. He found money in the purse stashed in the doorway. He placed this in his pocket and picked up the pack and Katniss. Once they were ready, he exited the warehouse through his old doorway. The sight wasn't any better than he had seen through the window. He pulled up the hood of his jacket and hurried through the streets. His used-to-be friends were pillaging the houses or being beaten by Peacekeepers. He kept his head down and hurried through the streets to his old neighborhood. There was no way he was going to be able to get far enough away on a horse. He needed papers to get into the Capitol. There was only one place he could get them. _"Hopefully they are still in business."_

He hurried down the street to an abandoned looking house. He stepped in and said the password. A woman with graying hair appeared. "Haymitch, this is a surprise. Shouldn't you be at the castle?"

"Why would I risk my neck for them? They forced me into the guard."

"You looked quite happy to be there."

"You need to keep quiet." He moved the blankets from around Katniss's face and showed her to the woman. He covered her back up quickly. "I was assigned to protect her. This is the best way. I need papers to get into the Capitol from the Districts. That's the only place she is going to be safe."

"Are you crazy? You can't take her there."

"Look, no one followed me out of the castle. There was another child. They may believe that they have her. It's best that way. At least this way, she can grow up in peace and actually have a chance at life. Are you going to help me or not?"

"Fine, I'll help you. But if you get caught, don't go blaming us."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

"Papers." The Peacekeeper said lazily. Haymitch knew that he was looking for refugees from Panem. But he was smart enough to trick them. He handed the man the papers and the Peacekeeper looked through them. Haymitch adjusted Katniss in his arms. She was started to get restless and was squirming. He rocked her as the Peacekeeper handed his papers back. "Get on." Haymitch did and took a seat next to the window. In a few hours, they were in the Capitol. Another Peacekeeper checked their papers and he was free to go. He bought a map of the region and noticed a small village he could go to. It was the perfect place to hide. It was also the perfect place Katniss could grow up in peace.

He bought himself a horse, not having enough for a car, and rode toward that village. He knew that he would have to be the princess's father in place of her own. If the time ever came, he would tell her the truth and pray that she forgave him. But something in his heart told him that she no longer had a kingdom to go back to. They were peasant Capitolites now. They would live that way the rest of his life at least.

He looked down at the bundle in his arms. Her gray eyes looked up at him. He knew he had the same color in his eyes. It wouldn't be hard to pass her off as his child and that her mother had died of a sickness that had spread through their small village. "Don't worry, Katniss. I'll take care of you. You can trust me. Just like your parents did." She cooed and covered Panem's emblem with her tiny hand. He shook away the sadness that was threatening to fall from his eyes.

* * *

**Any thoughts about what happened to Katniss's family? Can't wait to read your reviews. Thanks for reading!**


	3. The Game Begins

**I know it says it in the chapter, but I wanted to also say it here. We have time jumped two years forward. Enjoy!**

* * *

He looked at the blanket he had hidden away when he had built the house. House was a generous term for the building they lived in. It was a log cabin with an attic that had stairs running to it. The attic was one bedroom. On the ground floor, the kitchen and living room merged into one. There was a bedroom set off to the left, directly across from the front door where he could see everything.

As he looked at the blanket, he stared at the symbol on it. The Mockingjay. It had once been a symbol of freedom as the symbol of Panem. Many young men and women had fought with this bird as their symbol. Fighting for Panem against the Capitol. The king had triumphed where the others had failed. The blanket belonged to his daughter.

"Daddy!" A voice called from outside. He put the blanket back in the trunk and locked it. No one could see it. He knew he should have burnt it when he had gotten her a new one, but he felt that she may need it someday.

_"Though, I doubt the day will come when I will have to tell her she is a princess." _He stood and pushed the trunk back underneath his bed.

"Daddy!"

"Haymitch!" Haymitch grabbed his gun and walked to the front room. He saw his daughter on the shoulders of the man they had befriended. His name was Edgar Hawthorne. His only son, Gale, had made fast friends with Katniss. Said boy was walking next to his father. He was two years older than Katniss who was three years old now. Two years have passed since Panem was conquered by the Capitol. Haymitch put the gun on the table and opened the door, taking his Katniss from the man's shoulders. "Your girl's got a tight grip."

"Must get it from me." Haymitch laughed as Katniss tried to wriggle out of his grip. No one knew that she was the princess of a dead kingdom. Not even her. _"And with any luck, no one will ever know that she is not mine." _He thought as he remembered to check himself. "What news do you have for us isolated folk?"

"Peacekeepers are coming. I know they haven't bothered you before because Hazelle and I have managed to keep them from coming this far. But someone saw you in town earlier today and they followed you back. I know you want to keep Katniss a secret, which is why you left her with us while you went into town. What are you going to do?" Haymitch put Katniss, his daughter, down and looked at Edgar.

"How much time do I have?"

"They'll be here in about an hour. They've got to stop at my place first. I just wanted to bring Katniss back before they got there. Gale and I have got to get back now."

"What are they looking for?"

"Children."

"Why?"

"Don't you know?" Haymitch didn't answer. "President Snow wants children to participate in his Games. Word is now that he has control of Panem again, it's going to be a big event this year."

"But didn't that happen two years ago?"

"Apparently, there were resistors who refused to believe their champion had fallen. Now that he has complete control, he can go on with the big event. But the Peacekeepers come around and take children who are old enough to go in. Then their names are placed in a pool and two are drawn. One boy, one girl." Haymitch nodded and Edgar and his son left. Haymitch knelt next to Katniss. There wasn't much time. He wasn't expecting this. He thought that the Games were only in the Districts and Panem before the king had won their freedom.

"Come on. Up the stairs." She hurried up, sensing the urgency in his voice. He opened the panel he had yet to nail down and lifted Katniss into the space above. It was right between the ceiling and the actual roof. As long as she didn't make a sound, she would be safe. "Stay here. Don't come out until I come for you. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Daddy." He nodded and closed the panel. Now that someone knew they were out here, he would have to make a hiding place for her. He knew that he could turn the panel into a hidden door that led into the rafters. He began hiding random articles of hers, such as her clothes, in drawers that locked. He had bought them for when Katniss was in the house and he needed to put his gun away so she wouldn't get to it and hurt herself. He rarely wanted to use it. He also knew he couldn't rely on Edgar and Hazelle forever.

_"Maybe I can get Edgar to teach me to hunt." _He thought. If he could do that, he could make money and trade for things that he and Katniss would need. He had just locked up his gun when there was a pounding on his door. He walked over and opened it. A dozen or so Peacekeepers in their white uniforms were standing in his yard. He could see more in the trees beyond. "What do you want?" He demanded, acting as if he had been interrupted while doing something important.

"Are you married?"

"Does it look like I am?"

"Do you have children?"

"No."

"Check the house." The Peacekeepers pushed past Haymitch and into the house. They immediately noticed the attic bedroom and two went up the stairs. Two more searched his bedroom. They didn't bother with the drawers, knowing they would only find clothes there. Haymitch glared at them the whole while. The Peacekeepers seemed disappointed they didn't find any hidden children in the house. They left without a word, though one did make a point to punch Haymitch in the ribs. The Head Peacekeeper stopped before he exited the house. "Be in the village center tomorrow at noon for the Reaping. If you do not come," he left the threat hanging in the air. Haymitch only nodded, gritting his teeth against the pain. Then they were gone. Haymitch didn't miss the two carts full of children ranging from twelve to eighteen years old.

* * *

He watched mutely as he stood next to Edgar and his family. He had left Katniss at the cabin with strict instructions not to leave and to hide if anyone showed up. He didn't want to come, but if he died because he didn't attend, there would be no one to protect Katniss from the Capitol and they would kill her. As it stood, no one knew that Katniss was the heir to the throne of Panem. He knew that if she were to play in the Games, wearing the symbol of her kingdom, and she won, she would win the freedom of her country again, just as her father had done. But there was always the chance that she would die in them to. It was a chance he wasn't willing to take. He refused to gamble with her life. _"Though, if the ones who tried to resist find out that she is here, they'll come for her and take her from me sure as the Peacekeepers would if they found out about her. No matter what, I have to keep Katniss safe. Her parents entrusted her safety to me. I wish they had thought to do the same with little Prim. She would have been spared whatever tortures await her. The President will probably make her play in the Games when she is old enough and then kill her in them just to prove a point. Or to get revenge. The king did kill his son." _

He watched as the two children walked up to the pools. They had been the unlucky ones to be picked. He could see it in their eyes. He couldn't believe that President Snow would do this to his own people. He knew it was a way to keep the people under his control. He didn't know how to rule fairly, like the king had done. None of the other children volunteered to take their places and the selected children were whisked away into a black car and taken away. The Peacekeeper dismissed them. Edgar and his family walked away as quickly as they could without looking suspicious. Haymitch matched their pace. He didn't want to be in the village longer than he had to.

"I would expect a package at your front door when you get home." Edgar said once they were safely in the trees again.

"What is it?"

"A television. The Games are televised and everyone is required to watch them. They'll know if you don't have it set up. They have the controls. I'll help you set it up." Haymitch could only nod.

* * *

He watched the screen with blank eyes. He had sent Katniss to her room to play with her toys while he watched. She didn't need to see this. But he did. He needed to see the state of his home. He watched through the Reaping of the Capitol. Only four pairs were actually chosen from the entire pool of children drawn. The Reapings were live. He had guessed much about it. The children who were picked from the countless villages and towns were taken to the capitol, to the President's Mansion. From them, eight were picked. According to Edgar, eleven pairs were chosen with one pair coming from the Districts. As he watched, the television switched to the Districts. He knew they were bigger as well and that the children in the pool had been preselected by the Reapings earlier in the day. From these children, four more pairs were chosen and take to the train to be transported to the Capitol's capitol. Then it switched to Panem. He could see the remains of the castle being used as a backdrop. The only ones there were the royal guard, unable to leave their posts because of their duty. Instead of the gleaming gold, they now wore black, mourning the fall of their kingdom.

He searched for the king and queen, hoping they were alive and only in hiding with Prim. He didn't see them. Eight more children were chosen from the preselected. He snorted in anger. He knew the children. They were children from the men in the royal guard. He had often seen them visiting their parents after school or during the night when they had to stand guard. Snow was making a point. _"He's trying to say that not even the greatest warriors are safe. Well then he's in for a shock. Katniss's father was the greatest warrior of all of Panem. And I will train his daughter to take his place. The greatest warrior of Panem is safe. And she will always be safe."_ He stood and poured himself a small glass of liquor to calm his nerves. He had promised himself he would not become a drunkard, for Katniss's sake. It was a promise he hoped to keep.

The television shut off and he was plunged into darkness. He wondered what would happen if one of the children from Panem won. Would they take the throne? Would they search for Katniss? Would he come forward with her and present her when she came of age? He growled and threw the glass into the sink, shattering it. Katniss's singing stopped. He sighed and hurried up the steps. He had never lost his temper before and knew that the breaking glass had scared her. He scooped her up and rocked her, singing a song he had heard the queen sing to her when she was still an infant.

* * *

**So, what do you think of Haymitch as a father figure? Thanks for reading and please review**


	4. Blasts from the Past

**Thanks for the reviews! Enjoy!**

* * *

"Dad, why do I have to hide?"

"Because I say you have to, Katniss. Now do as I say and go into the attic. Today of all days, I do not want these men to find you. Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Dad." Katniss mumbled and walked up the stairs. Haymitch only shook his head and turned to the task of hiding things that obviously belonged to a child of her age. They did this every year. When the day of the reaping came around, he would have her hide and then hide things, including his gun. He only left his bow showing. The second year the Peacekeepers had come by, they had seen it and had asked him why he now owned one. He had told them he needed a way to support himself. They had been satisfied with the answer and left him be. In town, he sold to some of them. He was just glad that it kept Katniss safe and fed. She was starting to learn to use it. Edgar was making her a bow to use so they could go hunting together. He knew that, soon, she would be able to go out herself and he would be able to send her into the woods to hide instead of hiding her in the secret panel above her room.

Katniss watched her father hide her things for a moment before pulling herself up the rope ladder he had strung up. Once she was inside the hiding place, she pulled up the rope and the panel attached to it. The panel was actually the door to her hiding place. When she was five years old, he had finished it. That was the first year she had hidden there. It was well insulated and kept her warm if she went in it to be alone. But there was also a window so light could go in. One day a year, she was to stay in the hiding place until he fetched her himself, using their secret word. She sighed and worked her way to the window. It was in the corner of her room and looked into the trees. Even when she was sitting next to it, no one could see her because no one knew it was there.

In the kitchen, Haymitch waited for the Peacekeepers. They always insisted on checking his house even though he didn't show any signs of having had a wife in the past nine years since they had first come to his house. He left the door open and let them check the house when they arrive at sunset. As always, they found nothing and told him to be in town at Noon for the Reaping. He waited a couple of hours before he took Katniss from her hiding place. Her frown told him that she was not happy at having to hide for no reason. He sat her down at the table and sighed. It was time to tell her why she had to hide. _"She has to know what danger I am shielding her from." _He looked at her. She was waiting. "Fine, you win. I'll tell you why you always have to hide from those men. They are Peacekeepers. They keep the peace here in the Capitol, and in Panem and the Districts. There is a tournament of sorts that the president puts on every year. It's called the Hunger Games. It's supposed to be a glorified event. But it's not. Every year, the Peacekeepers take children in a certain age range, twelve to eighteen. Each town, city, and village has to send a boy and a girl to the capitol city. From there, four pairs from each of the Capitol, the Districts, and Panem are selected to play in the Games. It's brutal, Katniss. The children are forced to kill each other until there is only one left alive. They are kept in the Capitol to mentor the next set of eight that come in. If they're young, like you, their family goes and lives with them, but they still have a chance of going into the Games." He watched her as he let her absorb the information he had just given her. It was a lot to tell a girl of her age, but she had to know what she was hiding from and why.

"Am I the only child they don't know about?" She asked. He knew she was wondering about Gale.

"Yes." Her eyes fell.

"Can I go with you tomorrow?"

"No. If you do, you'll be forced into the pool and I won't be able to hide you next year."

"How long do I have to keep hiding?" Her voice was almost yelling, but she coolly kept it down. "Why must Gale be forced to endure this torture and I don't?"

"Because I promised your mother I would keep you safe. Once you're eighteen and the Games have passed, you won't have to hide anymore. You'll be free to do whatever you want." He looked at her. She glared at him. He had almost told her that he had promised her parents. But he was her parent as far as she knew. When she was old enough to start asking what happened to her mother, he had told her that she had died when she was born. She had left it at that. If he slipped up now, she would never trust him again. "You can't go with me to town, but we'll have to watch it on the television anyway. I'll let you watch it this year."

"And every year after this?" She gave him the look the king would often give his soldiers. There was no doubt that she was her father's daughter.

"Yes." He conceded and she started making dinner while he went outside to get some fresh air. _"That's the closest we've come to a fight since she could talk. She would have made a great queen. It's too bad she doesn't have a kingdom to go back to."_

* * *

She sat at the table, a cup of tea in her hand. Her father had been able to barter it while he was in town for the Reaping. He had told her that Gale hadn't been chosen this year. That made her glad. She didn't want him to have to kill anyone. The television turned on and Haymitch explained that the children they were seeing were the ones that were picked from all the places in the Capitol and that it would be the same in the Districts and Panem. She only nodded and watched as eight children she didn't know were called to the stage. She didn't talk to many people outside of Gale and his family. Her father kept her secluded, but she didn't mind it. She knew that he was doing it to keep her safe. The television switched to the Districts and she watched the same thing happen. Then it was Panem. She saw the ruined castle and the black wearing guards. He told her that they had been the royal guard, in charge of protecting the royal family. Three children were called. She noticed her father seething with anger. Then another twelve year old was called. The blonde girl seemed sort of familiar to Katniss. She glanced at her father and saw him mouth words, his face pale.

"The final tribute is Primrose Everdeen, once princess of Panem." The announcer said. Katniss was confused at her father's reaction. As far as she knew, they didn't know the royal families from the Districts and Panem. "This promises to be a very exciting year. Happy Hunger Games and may the odds be ever in your favor!" The announcer said cheerily and the television turned off.

"She's alive." She heard her father whisper. She wanted to press him for answers, but decided against it and went into her room. He had promised to take her hunting before the parade tomorrow.

Haymitch barely noticed her leaving. _"I thought they had killed her. Does that mean that her family escaped? And they announced her as Primrose. Do they know about Katniss? How long until they start looking for her?" _All these thoughts ran through his head as he sat in the dark. He didn't know what was going to happen now. He remembered he had promised to take Katniss hunting with him in the morning. _"Now is as good a time as any to teach her everything I know. That includes how to fight."_

* * *

_"Keep your breathing steady."_ She told herself. _"Stay steady." _She sighted along the arrow and released. It sank into the center of the target several feet away. Behind her, Haymitch smiled. "How was that, Dad?"

"Better. Much better. But I know you. You can improve." She looked at him and he smiled. "We all have room for improvement." She nodded and rubbed her forearm. This was the first she had hit the target all morning. The bow had been made specially for her small size and low strength by Gale's father. It was a gift from them for her twelfth birthday. Her father said that they knew what he was hiding her from and wanted to help them. That made her glad since she and Gale were best friends. "There may be hope for you yet." He took the bow from her and looked at her arm. It was red from the string hitting it. "You'll get to where it won't hurt. I'll make you a brace to wear for now. You have to practice so you can hunt when I can't."

"When won't you ever be able to hunt?" She teased. He barely managed a smile.

_"So innocent and young." _He thought sadly. _"This is the age that she would have started training to go into the Games had Snow not invaded Panem. It should be the king teaching her these things. Not me. And now that Prim has been found, it's only a matter of time before Katniss is as well." _He called her from the target. She grabbed her arrow and returned.

"Yes, Dad?"

"Go to the pond, you know the one I'm talking about. Gather some of the roots around there for dinner tonight. And don't leave until I come for you. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Dad." She said and clutched her bow to her. He nodded and she scampered off. When she was a good ways away, he returned to the house and reached into the trunk. He pulled out the blankets he had wrapped Katniss in when she was a baby. There had to be an explanation why. He sighed in frustration when he couldn't find anything tucked away.

"Of course there's not going to be anything. They were expecting to flee with her. But it doesn't make sense. Why would they recognize Prim as a princess when it was Katniss who was announced as the princess of Panem? There's got to be a reason." He shook his head and growled. "I'm over thinking this." He told himself as he put everything back in the trunk. "Maybe she was raised by her actual name but everyone thinks that she is the actual princess and her name was changed. Everdeen is her father's name. That probably wasn't changed and so they knew. That has to be it." A twig snapped outside. He narrowed his eyes and grabbed the gun from his waist. He hid the trunk and stepped carefully to the door. He looked outside it. Whoever it was knew they had made a mistake in stepping on the twig. He knew it wasn't Katniss. She may be stubborn, but she knew to follow his directions when it came to her being by herself. A figure blocked the doorway. They were too small to be male. _"Maybe a female from the village." _Then he noticed the hood. No woman from the village would be hooded. She stepped forward. He stepped behind her and put the gun to her head. "Don't you dare reach for the weapon on your belt. Lower your hood." She did. "Turn to me."

"It's good to see you're alive, Haymitch." She said as she turned.

"Coin?"

* * *

**Thanks for reading and, as always, please review**


	5. Gemini

**I think a little change in POV is in order. Enjoy!**

* * *

Pain. That was what woke her. She sat up, careful to avoid hitting her head on the rock ceiling above her head. She looked at the cut on her arm. She was surprised she had lasted this long and only received a long cut for her troubles. She pulled the bowl of water close. It was cold now, but she didn't dare start another fire. One glance outside told her that it was night. She knew that the Capitol tributes were looking for her before they turned on each other. She was the last one from Panem. None of the District tributes were left.

She washed her wound and tied it with a fresh piece of cloth. Her interview had gotten her at least one sponsor and she guessed they were a doctor of some sort. She had been sent medical supplies before she had even gotten hurt. She touched the locket as she crossed her arm to her wound. She thought about her life, short as it had been. Her mother had raised her in the castle before she was killed. Her father had died in the invasion when she was only a year old. Her mother had often called her Gemini. She had died right before the Reaping. She could still remember her last words.

* * *

**-Flashback-**

_**"Listen to me, Prim. There is a reason I have called you Gemini. There is a book of stars in the library. Find it."**_

_** "Why, Mama?"**_

_** "Because, it is who you are. You are the younger of the two. If you ever go into the Games, when you are about to die, make sure you let the whole world know that you are a Gemini and that you are the younger of the two."**_

_** "But why?"**_

_** "Because, she is not dead. Her guardian took her and hid. I wish he had taken you along, but he didn't and you are here."**_

_** "But why does she need to hear the message? She doesn't even know about me being her sister."**_

_** "She isn't the one who has to hear the message, but our people. They think that you are her. They'll suspect something when your name is called and it is not her name. You make sure they know who is dying." Prim took her mother's hand in her small one.**_

_** "I'm scared, Mama. What if I fail?"**_

_** "You won't. You are your father's daughter. You tell them that you are the younger of the Gemini and that will give our people hope. It will give the Districts hope. It will give the Capitol fear. Can you do this for me, Primrose?" Prim nodded, tears in her eyes. Her mother smiled and placed the locket around her neck. She fell back onto the pillows and closed her eyes.**_

**-End Flashback-**

* * *

Prim shook the tears from her eyes and opened the locket. In it was a picture of her mother holding two bundles. The blankets had names on them. One said Primrose. That was hers. The other said Katniss. She knew that had to be her sister. The sister she had never met. The twin she would never know. Her mother had said that Katniss's guardian had taken her the night of the invasion and ran. She wondered why he hadn't taken them both. She was sure that he could have kept both of them safe.

She remembered her mother had told her that her guardian had died defending her father. Her mother had told her of the Royal Guard and how they were bound to her family through blood. Her mother had explained that while Katniss's guardian ran, her guardian refused to do so because he had to protect the king. Katniss's guardian had not been born into the Guard. He had been taken from the streets and made one.

She closed the locket and tried to get back to sleep, but it wouldn't come. She had come to learn that she couldn't sleep when danger was near. She was sure that one of the Capitol tributes was near her little cave. She pulled out her black jacket, which she had taken from the one Capitol tribute she had killed, and wrapped herself up in it, hoping she looked like a rock. She kept the bottom open a crack. A minute later, a tribute walked in. She bit her lip. She was right, it was one of the Capitol tributes. Not that it could have been anyone else. She kept her breathing even as she watched them. They surveyed the area. She could feel their eyes on her. She was glad it was dark. The tribute thought she was a rock in the darkness. She didn't breathe a sigh of relief until the tribute walked out. By then, the other four had joined them. Prim was surprised. She thought that she had been the only one to kill a Capitol tribute. _"Though, five to one odds are not great odds."_ She thought to herself.

"Well, is she in there?"

"Not that I saw. But there are supplies there. Including bloody water. She must be injured."

"Good. The little bitch deserved it for taking him out."

"Where do you think she went?"

"Who cares? Her stuff is here. She'll have to come back. Let's set up a watch and wait. She can't fight the five of us at once."

"And then what?" It was the first time she had heard a girl speak. "We turn on each other right here?"

"Of course not. We agreed to give each other a day before hunting. She got any food in there?"

"Some. I'll go get it." Prim smirked. The whole time they had been talking, she had been poisoning her own food supply. The Capitol was predictable. The tribute went back to her little camp and grabbed her pack of food, not suspecting a thing. She watched and saw them take up positions in the trees after dividing up the food. The only one who didn't take any was the one girl who had spoken. She fell asleep, curled beneath the jacket.

* * *

Four canon shots jolted her out of her sleep. She almost hit her head on the ceiling of the cave. She looked and saw four bodies fall from the trees. The poison had worked and it left only the two of them. _"Maybe there is a chance I can win."_ Those dreams faded when she saw the size of her last opponent. It was a seventeen year old girl. She nodded and accepted her fate. _"Today's as good a day as any to die I guess." _She shrugged off the jacket and grabbed the sword she had taken from the tribute she had killed. She wouldn't die without a fight. She was the daughter of the King of Panem. She was the princess of Panem. She was fighting to give her sister a chance to win in her place. _"Don't let me down, Katniss." _Prim crawled out of the cave and waited for the girl to notice her. When she did, they just looked at each other.

"Were you in there the whole time?"

"I was."

"You poisoned your own food."

"I could have gathered more."

"I was told that the tributes of Panem never played fair. I guess those rules prove true."

"What I did was fairer than five against one." The girl smirked.

"I guess you're right. Well then, shall we get to it?" The girl jumped down from the tree as Prim walked away from the cave.

* * *

He watched in awe as Prim fought the much older girl. They were the last two. If Prim won, Panem would have a victor and possibly a queen. If she lost, Panem would be no worse for her try.

"Any last words, Runt?" The seventeen-year-old asked Prim.

"Only to tell everyone that I am the younger Gemini. Our parents hid the truth about me. I was told to reveal it on the last day I was to possibly live. So I am saying it now. The older Gemini lives."

Haymitch gripped his chair, his knuckles turning white. Coin had said that the queen had planned to send a message through her youngest daughter. He had never thought that the queen would be fool enough to reveal her own daughter.

"What does she mean by that, Daddy?" Haymitch looked down at the twelve-year-old girl sitting against his leg. He couldn't tell her that she was that twin. He couldn't tell her that the princess was talking about her. He cleared his throat.

"She means that she has an older twin and that they are alive."

"Why doesn't she just say it like that?"

"She is in the middle of a fight, Katniss. She can't waste breath to give lengthy answers."

"So Gemini means twins? I wonder where her twin is."

_"If only I could tell you." _He thought. "Wherever she is, the fact that she said something means that her twin is safe." They sat in silence as they watched Prim trip, the sword flying out of her hands. The older girl took her chance and killed the young princess. Katniss hid her head against her father's leg. He gently rubbed her head as he watched the girl shout in victory and climb onto the ladder. It was a recap of what had happened that morning. He thought it odd that the Gamemakers had allowed Prim's last words. Anyone who knew the stars would know what she was talking about.

* * *

He looked out the window and scowled. "The queen is smarter than I gave her credit for." He growled to himself. "I should have killed them all when I had the chance. Now there is another. This older twin. Her Guard must not have been born into their precious Royal Guard blood. He must have been taken from the streets. Which would make him the perfect person to be able to take a princess and run. If only his partner could have been as smart. Twelve years, I thought I had the heir to Panem. Twelve years I thought I would have complete control. Now I find out that there is one more obstacle. Where the hell is she?"

"President Snow?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"Your niece is awake. She wants to see you."

"I'll be down in a moment. Send word for the preparations to begin.

"Yes, Sir." President Snow turned back to the window. His family was just producing victors.

_"If this princess does turn up, she won't be able to win against mine."_

* * *

**Hehehehe, so what did ya'll think? Thanks for reading and please review!**


	6. Lessons

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Katniss!" The girl jumped to her feet.

"Yes?"

"Since it is obvious that you know this subject, why don't you tell the class why the Capitol invaded Panem fourteen years ago?" Katniss glanced at Gale, her best friend, from the corner of her eye and saw him trying to stifle a laugh.

"Uh, ummm," she tried to buy for time as she looked at the board. But the answer wasn't there.

"Sit down." Red faced, the fifteen-year-old sat in her sit and looked at her desktop. "Gale, why did the invasion happen?" Gale stood.

"It happened because President Snow wanted to reaffirm the control he had lost to their king. Some think that it was for revenge as the king killed President Snow's son in the Hunger Games, stealing the glory from his family. Others believe it was because Panem was threatening to invade the Capitol and that President Snow invaded as a preventive tactic."

"Thank you, Gale. Sit down." Gale obeyed. A few minutes later, he was shoving a piece of paper under her arm.

_"Don't worry about it. He's always like this to new students."_

_ "Like I haven't heard that before." _She wrote back. _"I've been here a month and he asks me things that I don't even know."_

_ "That is not your fault."_

_ "Don't blame Dad either."_

_ "I'm not." _Katniss tucked the paper into her sleeve as the instructor, a tall, balding man in a tweed suit, walked by and handed them a reading packet.

"This is to be read and the questions answered by your next class which is in a week. I expect each of you to have completed the assignment to my expectations. Dismissed." Everyone stood. Katniss pulled on her hunting jacket, a gift from her father for her fifteenth birthday. She walked ahead of Gale to the door. "Katniss, come here." Katniss winced and turned on her heel. Gale continued to the door.

"Yes, Sir?" He handed her a slip of paper.

"Give this to your parents. Your conduct in class is unbecoming of a citizen of the Capitol. If I didn't know better, I would think that you had come from the Districts or even Panem." He turned back to his briefcase in clear dismissal. Katniss stuffed the paper into her pocket and hurried out the door and past Gale.

"Unbecoming of a citizen of the Capitol." She huffed. She ignored the calls from the younger students as they were released from class. They were Gale's younger siblings and they adored her when she was around. But they were also wary of her. She was the girl who didn't have to go to the Reaping. She was the girl whose name was never called. She was the girl who was invisible to the Capitol.

She walked straight into the woods, grabbing her bow from the log on her way. She never went without it, one of her father's rules for her having it and for being able to go to school. As the years had gone by, she had noticed that he was becoming paranoid. Hazelle, Gale's mother, had been the one to talk him into it. If her father had had his way, she never would have gone to the village to go to school. She knew that he had promised her mother to keep Katniss from the Games. For him, that meant keeping her out of sight of everyone except Gale's family. They had befriended him when he had moved to the forest when she was a year old. It had just been him and her, a year old infant. The past month had been the first she had been allowed into the village. She was sure that he would only laugh at the note. She opened it, read it, and then stuffed it back into her pocket.

She jumped as a loud bang echoed through the forest surrounding their clearing. She knew that it was a gun. The Peacekeepers in the village had fired them off enough that she knew the sound, though, this one sounded vaguely different. She checked the house and found her father's lock box open on the table. The foam inside was molded to the shape of a gun. She heard the bang again and decided to follow the sound. She found him an hour's walk from their home. He was shooting at homemade grass targets across the clearing she had entered. Two of the three targets had been hit in the head and chest, where the heart should be. She watched as he fired the small gun in his hand again and hit the third target in the neck. She absently rubbed her own. The movement caught his eyes and he pointed the gun at her. She raised her hands.

"It's me, Dad." She called. He lowered the gun. She stepped into the clearing. "What are you doing out here?"

"I needed to clear my head."

"By making noise?"

"Is that so bad?" She walked closer and smelled the liquor on his breath. He had been drinking. It surprised her. She had never known him to have a single drop of liquor since the day she had been born. "How was school?" She scowled again. "That bad, huh? Well, you don't have to keep going."

"You know what Hazelle will say if I don't go." It was his turn to scowl. "But the teacher wanted me to give you this." She handed him the paper.

"To the parents of Katniss: I am concerned about your daughter's education. She does not know the basics that have been taught to Capitol children since they are five years old. Remedy this or I will be forced to take drastic action. Signed, I can't read that."

"It doesn't matter. I watched him write it. Besides, there's no way I could have made that up."

"What did he ask you today?"

"Why Snow invaded Panem?" Haymitch gripped the gun tightly.

"He invaded because he had been humiliated by the king. The king had proven that Snow's family was not invincible. He killed Snow's son and won the freedom of Panem."

"That's what I've never understood. Everywhere, I hear that the king won the freedom of his country. But how could he have done that if others from Panem had been fighting in the Games long before him." Haymitch smiled and holstered the gun. He sat on a log and motioned for Katniss to join him. She did.

"I am from Panem. That is why we have the dark hair and gray eyes. Those are traits of Panem. Your mother was from the Districts, the Merchant District. She had blonde hair and blue eyes, much like Princess Primrose. It is told, in Panem, that long before the Games ever started, the three kingdoms were separate and the Games didn't exist. Each had their own royal line. President Snow is of the royal line of the Capitol. Princess Primrose and her sister were the last of their line. And I believe there is a prince who is currently the last of his line in the Districts. As you know, the Capitol started attacking and conquering the other two countries. The Capitol had advanced much faster than the others and so was able to win. The royal family of the Districts was able to keep its throne and rule as long as they followed orders from the capitol. Panem was given the same option. However, they fought back. Being as young in technology as they were, they lost and the Hunger Games formed a hundred years ago. To punish Panem, Snow's father formed the Hunger Games and used children from only Panem. But he couldn't let the Districts think they could attack either. So they took power from the royal family and forced them to participate in the Games as well. Then, he included his own people to show what would happen if they ever rose up against them. Once the Games started, the royal family hid among their people.

"Twenty-three years ago, during the Second Quarter Quell, one of Panem's hidden sons volunteered for his younger brother. He announced in his interview who he was and that if he won, Panem would be free. Snow accepted the wager and so the Game went. The king won. Snow was furious. But he couldn't bomb Panem. He had made a promise that they would be free if the king won. Everything was peaceful for eight years. Then Primrose and her sister were born. Snow saw his chance and attacked, seeking to retake what his family had won in war." Katniss noticed the tears and wiped them away. Haymitch looked at her. "Don't ever repeat what I've just told you. That is the truth of what happened. The Capitol will tell it differently. I tell you this because I want you to know the truth." She nodded.

* * *

She looked up at the knock. It was their code. After the disaster at school the other day, she had hidden in her hideout with the panel closed. The only way for someone to talk to her was to knock so she could let them in if she wanted to. She set the packet on the ground and walked to the closed panel and lifted a small part of it that allowed her to see and talk to whoever was below her. "Yes, Dad."

"Come with me. It's time you learned something." Katniss nodded and opened the main panel and climbed down. She grabbed her bow and followed her father into the clearing where she had found him the other day. He drew the gun from his belt. "This is a pistol. They are mainly used here in the Capitol. I bought it when we moved out here after you were born."

"How do you know how to use it?"

"Do you remember how I told you that I am from Panem?" She nodded. "I was part of a special force that protected the royal family there until Snow invaded and killed them. I was able to get away because I wasn't honor bound to stay and protect them like the rest were." His throat constricted as he partially lied to her. "I had been sent to the force as punishment because I would become extremely drunk too many times to count."

"But that changed when you met Mom." Katniss said. "And I was born." Haymitch smiled. He had told her the truth in small bits. He had completely quit drinking when her father had made him her personal guard and he had met the queen. "But what does that have to do with the gun?"

"You are a great shot with the bow, Katniss. But there is going to come a time when you may not have the luxury to use it." He put the gun in her hands. It was heavy and she was afraid she was going to drop it. Haymitch stood behind her. She could tell that he had showered and had put the liquor away. "Hold it like this." He situated her hands to where her pointer finger was on the trigger and her thumb was on a hammer looking piece. He had her wrap her other hand around the fingers on her handle to steady herself. "This piece is the hammer. Pull it back with your thumb. Hear that click, it means that the gun is ready." He pointed her to the targets which he had fixed. "The piece your finger is on is called the trigger. You pull it when you are ready to shoot. Aim careful. Though, there are times when you won't have that luxury either. By then, you should have enough practice to be able to aim quick and careful. Pull the trigger." The retort of the gun made the birds in the trees take flight. Katniss stumbled back into her father. The bullet grazed the target. "Not bad for your first try. Again."

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	7. Author's Note

**Hi all, I just wanted to tell you that this fic will not be updated as regularly as it used to be on account that I now I have to juggle things in my life. Please know that I am not giving up on this fic, only that it will be a longer wait between updates, possibly. Thank you.**

**Violet Eagle.**


	8. Found Promises

**Katniss is still hidden while she is going to school since only Gale's family knows where she lives and who her father is. Enjoy!**

* * *

He picked his head up and looked around. It was quiet and the sun was barely rising. He tried going back to sleep. There would be no hunting. It was too cold being in the middle of winter. Sleep wouldn't return. He remembered the feeling. It was the same feeling he had gotten the night of the invasion. It had woken him then because there was a threat to Katniss. He growled and got out of bed, making sure not to make any noise. A few years ago, he had learned that Katniss was a very light sleeper and the slightest noise would wake her. He also knew that she would be waking up soon. She liked to go on walks and he knew that her friend, Gale, was leaving to start work in some mine or other soon.

He pulled on his boots and grabbed his gun. Once he had started teaching Katniss to use it last year, he had kept it unlocked and in easy reach in case either of them needed it. He knew that she didn't like it and preferred her bow. But if anything went wrong and she couldn't get to her bow, then she would have to use a gun, no matter how much she hated it. He stepped into the snow and out into the woods that kept them hidden for the most part. He saw movement from the south. He circled to the west and came up behind whoever it was. They didn't look like a Peacekeeper sent to spy on him. He had had a few of those and had gotten rid of them without permanently harming them. The person was watching the house. Haymitch but the gun to the man's back.

"Don't move." He whispered and checked the house. Katniss hadn't left yet and he didn't want her to be seen by the moron in front of him. "What are you doing here?"

"Haymitch, is that you?" He cocked the gun back.

"Who are you and what are you doing here? Answer me or I swear I will blow your brains out."

"Haymitch, I order you to stand down and let me face you."

"Not a chance, Asshole. I only answer to the royal family and my captain. All of whom are either dead or imprisoned."

"Damn it, Man!" The man in front of him turned and Haymitch barely pointed the gun up in time as a shot rang through the air.

"Finnick?"

"Nice to see you to."

"How did you find me?"

"You're not the only one who lived on the streets. Now, can we get inside? It's freezing out here." Haymitch holstered his gun and led his former captain inside the small house he shared with Katniss. "Now, do you mind telling me what that was all about?"

"I enjoy my privacy." Movement was heard upstairs. Finnick grinned. Haymitch scowled. "What are you doing here?"

"I came looking for you. Everyone thinks you've deserted."

"It's been fifteen years. Why have you come looking now?"

"I've been looking for fourteen years. I've looked all over Panem and the Districts. The Capitol was the last place to check for you."

"Why?"

"Like I said, everyone thinks you've deserted. They all know that you were responsible for Princess Katniss. The night she and her parents died, you were nowhere to be found. Last anyone saw you, you were heading to the royal rooms."

"Then leave and let them keep thinking I've deserted." Haymitch poured himself a cup of water and drank all of it before refilling it and handing it to Finnick. At that moment, a young woman, about sixteen years old, with black hair and gray eyes bounded down the steps from the attic with a bow on her back.

"Be back by lunch!" She called as she raced through the kitchen.

"Make sure to stay where I can find you!"

"I will, Dad!" She called as she went out the door. Haymitch turned his eyes back on Finnick.

"Not a word."

"Is that who I think it is?"

"Shut up, Idiot. Thanks to you, we have to move. You should be lucky I don't kill you." Finnick looked at his friend in wonder.

"Is that her?"

"Of course it is. Now shut up and leave. I have to figure out where to go next. Fifteen years we've been here and we haven't been troubled. Now, some idiot from the past shows up and ruins everything."

"How long did you think you'd be able to hide her?"

"I was hoping for the rest of my life! Her parents entrusted me with her safety."

"Gods above, what possessed you to run away with the princess?"

Haymitch sighed and put his gun on the table. "Right before Katniss turned a year old, the queen was sitting on the balcony and holding her. She asked me what I would do with Katniss if Panem was ever invaded. She made it clear that I was to do whatever was necessary to keep Katniss safe. I told the queen that, in the event of an invasion, I would take Katniss and hide among our enemies where she would not be looked for. That's what I did that night. After I informed the captain of my feelings, I went and stood guard at the crib. When I heard that the castle had been breached, I grabbed Katniss from her bed and fled into a secret passage in the room. I never looked back. I only hope that the king and queen are happy that I did my job." Haymitch furrowed his brow. "There was another guard on duty protecting Katniss's sister. He saw me leave. He didn't follow saying that he had to protect the king even though his first priority was the girl in his charge. Didn't he tell anyone that I took the princess?"

"He couldn't. He was killed by the Snake's men." Finnick's eyes widened. "That means the girl they killed wasn't Katniss. That's why they haven't even looked for you. They think that the princess is dead with her parents and guard and sister."

"You mean that they are all dead?"

"Unfortunately. All of Panem thinks that the Mockingjay is dead as well. The Snake flies over the kingdom. We lose children to his Games." Finnick sat and accepted the cup of liquor that Haymitch passed him. Haymitch took a small swing from his personal flask. They sat in silence for a time. "You know, she could do it." He said after a few minutes.

"Do what?"

"The reason for the tournament that her father won was to keep the Districts and Panem in his grip. If someone was to play in the Games for the fate of Panem and win, it would free Panem."

"No."

"What do you mean no?"

"Exactly what I mean. No. She is not going to play in those Games. It's not just in Panem and the Districts. It's here in the Capitol to. Every year, they come looking to see if I have a child old enough to go in. I have her hide in the attic until they leave. I have kept her from them for this long. I am not going to put her in them for the sole purpose of trying to restore a destroyed kingdom!"

"Then where are you going to go? I found you. It's only a matter of time before he wises up and comes looking for you to."

"Don't worry. I have a place I can go. You need to go back to Panem. Tell them that you found me and killed me for my desertion. No one can know that Katniss lives. She is dead to Panem. Am I understood?"

"Clearly." Finnick said before standing and leaving. Haymitch sat at the table, waiting for Katniss to return.

* * *

She kept her breath steady as she ran to their meeting place. She was late in meeting Gale. But it had been necessary for her to wait. She had heard the gunshot and had decided to wait until she heard her father's voice again. What she had heard had interested her. She had the same name as a princess. She guessed Princess Primrose's sister. She figured it must have been a coincidence or she had misheard the name. There was no way that she was the princess that Prim had died revealing.

"You're late." Gale said, trying to act stern like his father. Katniss laughed. "It's," then he started laughing. "How are you able to do that?" He laughed. She smiled.

"You make it easy." She answered smugly before sitting down next to him.

"Really though, why are you late? You promised to be here to watch the sunrise with me."

"Someone came to the house. Dad nearly shot him. I guess he knew him from back before we moved here." Gale nodded. She had told him that her parents were from Panem and the Districts and not the Capitol like him. She bit her lip. She wanted to tell him that she liked him, a lot. But she had no idea how to tell him. Gale looked at her sideways and could see that she was thinking. He wanted to tell her that he loved her. That he wanted to marry her when she turned eighteen, when she would be free of her father. Instead of talking, they sat in silence, both trying to find the words to tell the other how they felt.

"How do you feel about running away?" He asked suddenly.

"I don't like it. Dad ran away when Panem was invaded. He told me that he used to be part of a guard that protected the royal family there. If he had been around, maybe they would be alive. Why do you ask?"

"Well, the situation isn't as extreme as it was for Haymitch. But say I was to ask you to run away with me, would you?" Katniss began biting her lip again.

"I don't know. Dad says that in two years I can stop hiding in the attic when the Peacekeepers come. That I can go anywhere then."

"But what if I can't find you when that time comes?" Katniss stopped breathing for a moment.

"Then I will find you." Katniss answered and they both knew each other's feelings. Gale turned her head to him and planted a soft kiss on her lips.

"How about we find some lunch? I'm sure your father will want a peace offering from me when I ask." They laughed and started hunting and checking their snares.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review.**


	9. Truth

**Not sure if Peeta will be making an appearance. But if he does, he and Katniss won't be getting together, naturally. And if I break hearts here, i'm sorry in advance. Enjoy!**

* * *

He looked up at the sound of laughter. He recognized Katniss's, and Gale's. A smile tugged at his mouth. The boy was never far from her. He knew that what he had to say was going to break their hearts, but it was time that she know the truth. He looked out the window and saw Gale carrying a large buck on his shoulders. It was enough to feed both of their families for several months if they were careful. He also noticed the way the two of them were looking at each other. It was different from before. His heart fell. She had done what he had hoped and wanted for her. But it had come too late. They had to disappear again. Not to mention that her people would hate her for marrying one of their enemy. _"Though, if I have my way, she won't be queen."_ He thought. He couldn't let her try to win her country back. It was dead. There was no hope for it to come back. They needed to hide somewhere else until she was eighteen. She would be safe then.

"Dad, are you in here?" Katniss called. He heard the thunk of Gale putting the carcass on the table. He stuffed the blanket into his back pocket and walked back into the kitchen.

"Gale, take this to your family. They could use it more than we can."

"Sir, I brought it as a present for you."

"I understand that and my answer is not now. Maybe when she is older. Take the buck and go back to your family." Katniss looked at Gale's stone face. He picked up the buck and walked out the door. Katniss followed him out. She hugged him tightly. She knew what was happening. They were leaving. She watched him until he was lost from sight. She scowled and stormed back inside.

"What did you do that for?" She yelled. "You didn't even give him a chance! And why didn't you tell me we were leaving?" Haymitch backed off a step. He didn't think that she could have such a temper.

_"That would get her far in the Arena. Damn it, Man! Don't think that way. She is not going into the Games!"_ He pulled the blanket from his pocket. "Sit down, Katniss. There are some things that you need to know." She glared, but sat down. He sat down as well and put the blanket in between them. She said nothing as she looked at it. "This was yours when you were a baby. I've kept it in case this damned day ever came."

"And what day would that be?"

"The day I tell you who you really are. Who your parents are?"

"You are my dad."

"Katniss, look at me." She looked up from the blanket, having just found her name on it, and at him. "I am not your father. I've been lying to you for most of your life. Some of what I told you is true, like how I stopped drinking when I met your mother. The queen had just given birth to you and your sister and I was brought in to protect you."

"I don't have a sister."

"No, not anymore anyway." She raised an eyebrow. "Katniss, your parents were the king and queen of Panem. The reason I ran the night of the invasion was because I had you in my safekeeping and I needed to keep you safe. Do you understand?"

"Dad, you can tell me the truth of why we are leaving. You can tell me that you don't want me marrying Gale because you are scared for me."

"Damn it, Katniss!" He roared. She jumped to her feet. "You are not my daughter. I never had a daughter! I was never married! Sixteen years ago, twin girls were born to the king and queen of Panem. They decided to keep them safe by declaring that they only had one child, you, and that the other had been adopted. Prim was that other girl. She had one of your father's personal guards protecting her. But the fool was too stubborn to go against his blood and so he and the king died. Then Prim died in the Games when you were twelve. The queen is dead to. You are the only one left alive because I brought you to the land of your enemies where they wouldn't look for you. You are not Katniss Abernathy. You are Katniss Everdeen, Queen of Panem. You are the Mockingjay." The tears were rolling down his cheeks. He could see them mirrored on her face. She had the blanket clenched in her hand. Her bow was still on her back. They stayed like that for a few minutes before she ran out the door. "Katniss!" He called after her. "Katniss, come back!" He raced after her. But she was gone. He growled and returned to the cottage for his bow and gun.

He ran to all the places he knew she went to with Gale or by herself or with him. She wasn't at any of them. Finally, he turned toward Gale's home. She would have gone there, he knew. Especially after what Gale had wanted to ask him. _"Damn you, Finnick. If I see you again, I'm going to kill you." _He knocked on the door. Ed answered.

"Haymitch, good to see you." His hands were bloody. "Come in." Haymitch did and saw the buck Gale had wanted to give him on the table, freshly skinned. Gale looked at him. "What can we do for you today?"

"I was wondering if Katniss had come by. I told her some things and she ran off. I can't find her anywhere. It's important. She was seen. We have to leave." Gale started cleaning his hands.

"Son?"

"I know where she is. I'll go get her." Gale pulled on his jacket and grabbed his bow, glaring at Haymitch on the way out. Once he was gone, Ed turned to Haymitch.

"What did you tell her?"

"The truth."

"Truth?"

"I'm not her father. Her father died in an invasion fifteen years ago. I was entrusted with her safety and so I brought her to the land of her enemies where they wouldn't think to look for her. Ed, her last name isn't Abernathy. It's Everdeen." Ed's and Hazelle's eyes widened in disbelief and so Haymitch launched into his tale.

* * *

She threw another rock at the ice, hoping to break it. It didn't break. Tears were still streaming down her face, the blanket in the snow behind her. It was a baby blanket. It had her name and the crest of Panem on it. She had learned that only the children of royalty had blankets like that. "WHY?" She screamed into the air and threw another rock.

"You're going to throw out your arm like that." Gale said from behind her.

"At least that will be the truth." He pulled her into an embrace before she could throw another rock.

"What did he tell you?"

"He claims it's the truth."

"Which is?"

"What's the name of the royal family of Panem?" She asked suddenly. He fumbled for words.

"Everdeen I think. Why do you ask?" She pulled away.

"Do you know the symbol of Panem?"

"The Mockingjay. What is this about, Katniss?" She picked up the blanket.

"This was mine when I was a baby." She showed him the crest. "Only royals have blankets like these." She handed it to him and waited. He looked at the crest for a long time and then at her name and then the crest again.

"He could have had this commissioned for you when you were a baby."

"Then why was it hidden. Why does he chose now to tell me this instead of when I was a little girl when I would have had a better time believing it?" She snatched the blanket back. "This is why he said no. There was never going to be a when I was older. It never would have happened!" Gale pulled her back into an embrace and she cried. "Let's go. Let's just run away." She sobbed. He stroked her hair.

"He came by the house to look for you. He seemed really worried."

"That's because if something happens to me, he'll be punished for it. According to him, the reason he ran from Panem that night was because he was protecting me. He had me in his arms as he ran from the castle."

"So," Gale turned her face towards him, "isn't it possible that the lies were to protect you as well. Think about it Katniss, he said that the two of you have to leave because you were seen. The man who saw you must have been from Panem. Haymitch knows that if you were found once, others will find you in the same place. The leaving is to protect you. He lied to you to protect you. He told you the truth now so that you would know why you were being forced to run. Do you understand?" She didn't answer and rested her head on his chest. "The worry in his eyes was not that of a soldier losing his charge. The worry I saw in his eyes was the same worry I've seen in the eyes of my father. Haymitch truly cares for you as a daughter. If you hadn't been found, he never would have had to tell you the truth. Then what would have happened if you had learned the truth after we were married and had our own children and he was dead?"

"I would have laughed and turned them away. I would have told them that they were nuts."

"And then they would have come and kidnapped you and forced you to fight for them." Gale said, holding her close. "You have to go." He whispered.

"I'm not going anywhere without you."

* * *

The adults looked up as they heard the snow crunch under two pairs of boots. Haymitch got up and looked out the window and saw Gale and Katniss walking as if attached at the hip. Ed saw it to. "What are you going to do? Making her leave him is going to break her heart and she is going to hate you for the rest of her life."

"You sound like someone who knows."

"I do know. The same happened with my sister before she killed herself." Haymitch didn't get a chance to answer as the two teenagers entered the house. Haymitch pulled Katniss into a tight hug.

"I'm so sorry, Katniss. But please, I did this to protect you."

"I know she said. And I'm ready to go. But I have one condition."

"And what is that?" He pulled away and she stood next to Gale.

"Gale comes with us."

"Absolutely not."

"Then I'm not going."

"You just said,"

"I said I'll go as long as Gale comes with us. If you won't let him come, I'm not going with you. I will go with Gale. I love him and he loves me. We go together are not at all."

"Just like your father." Haymitch grumbled. "Fine. But you have to be able to be useful."

"Don't worry, I will be." Gale answered.

* * *

**What do you think about this new development? Fights between boy and man? Maybe... hehehehe. Thanks for reading and please review!**


	10. Acting

**Just a quick question, would you rather I respond to reviews before the chapter or afterwards? **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Katniss watched as her now revealed foster father argued with her fiancée. They had done the same thing every night for the past week and it was getting on her nerves. And it was about the same thing every time: their destination. Gale wanted to know where they were going and if it was dangerous. Haymitch wouldn't say, claiming that if he told them now, he would have to kill Gale in order to keep it a secret. At that point, Katniss would intervene and stop the argument. _"Though, maybe I should let it go on and see what happens. The only reason I ever stopped it was because they looked as if they were about to come to blows. Which they look like they are going to do now." _She jumped off the log that served as her seat and stepped between the two men in her life. "That is enough." She growled. "We cannot be fighting each other or we won't be able to fight for our lives if the Peacekeepers find us. Remember, Gale was supposed to report to the mines and he never did. And then we suddenly disappeared with him. They're bound to be looking for us." It was a weak argument and would last a couple days at best. Haymitch pulled her away from the fire and from Gale. "Why do you keep trying to scare him away?" She asked in a hushed whisper.

"Where we're going, he's not going to be welcome. They'll imprison him the moment he steps foot on their grounds just because he was born here. Not to mention that your people won't be happy that you are in love with one of the enemy." Katniss shook her head.

"Then they know nothing. The day we left, I told Gale what you told me. And he didn't turn away from me. Instead, he insisted that he come with me and protect me and that he was going to marry me, no matter what anyone said. And if it is true that I am the princess,"

"Queen,"

"Queen, of Panem, then I can marry who the hell I want. Gale is not the enemy. The people of the Capitol are just as much victims as Panem and the Districts. And, if they still insist on imprisoning him, then they will have to find themselves another queen because I won't fight for them and Gale and I will run and hide. Forever if we have to." She looked at her foster father, the man she had called Dad for sixteen years.

"Yup, as stubborn as the king." Haymitch mumbled. "Fine," he said aloud, "I'll tell you where we are headed. If only to make sure you know the danger you are walking into." He said to Gale.

"I'll brave what I have to for her."

"Dad," Katniss said warningly and cut off Haymitch's reply.

"We are going to a place called Thirteen. It's not a District because it has people from both Panem and the Districts. It lies on the border of Panem and the Districts and would have been the thirteenth of either country had taken the land for themselves. But they left it in peace, knowing that one day it could be useful. And it is now. The president there has gathered anyone willing to fight from Panem and the Districts. The only reason they haven't attacked yet is because they have no one to place on the thrones of the countries they are fighting for. That is where you come in, Katniss. Once we arrive, they'll want to place you as a figure head and then fight. If they win, you'll become queen."

"I won't be used." Katniss growled. Haymitch smiled.

_"That's my girl." _He thought. "And I'll make sure you won't be. You already know what to do once we get there if it comes to it." He looked at Gale who got the meaning from the one look. "And I'll help you. I know someone who is in a power position there. She helped us get into the Capitol during the invasion. She'll be able to help us once we are in the compound. The only reason that I am telling the two of you this is so that you know what you are walking into. You still have the chance to go a different way and hide. But I am going there. I was found by someone from Panem. And I'm sure that the Peacekeepers are suspicious of me now. Thirteen's the only place for me now. But the two of you still have options."

"We are going to Thirteen." Katniss said. "Snow's games have gone on long enough. We need a new president." Gale nodded and Haymitch looked at the young woman he had called his daughter for fifteen years. The sixteen year old looked more like her parents now than she ever had before. I made him both proud and scared.

_"If she is anything like her father, she'll fight until she can't fight anymore."_

* * *

Katniss adjusted her pack and looked at the open ground before them. Haymitch had said that it was forest even past the border. But there was no forest to be seen now. Not even a tree stump. He wasn't going to like this. They weren't going to be able to sneak into Panem from here. She sighed and walked quietly back to camp. Gale looked up when he saw her. He had been the last on watch and they had decided she would go and scout the land without Haymitch knowing. Though, he would have to know now. She grabbed a handful of snow and packed it into a ball. She knew he slept with a knife under his head. Gale moved to stand next to her. She weighed the snow in her hand and then tossed it. It landed right on the back of his neck.

Haymitch jumped up, swinging his knife and cursing. Katniss couldn't contain her laugh and that stopped his raging. He scowled. "What was that for?" He demanded.

"Get ready to leave and I'll show you." She answered. Haymitch grumbled, but packed up his blanket and holstered his gun. Once they were ready, Katniss led them to the spot she had been an hour before and pointed. Haymitch cursed. "What now?" Gale had pointed out the watch towers along the border which she had missed before.

"None of us have papers. I burned ours once we were safely in this country. I never thought that we would have to go back."

"We could play that one of us is a victor on a trip home." Gale suggested.

"That won't work. They've watched all the Games and will realize that you are not one of the victors."

"But they won't recognize you, Dad." Katniss said. Haymitch and Gale looked at her. "You are older than most of these Peacekeepers,"

"Thanks a lot."

"They won't recognize you." Katniss continued without commenting on the interruption. "You can hold yourself like you are a victor and we can be your child and her friend going for a visit to Panem. We pulled off me being your daughter for fifteen years, we can pull this off."

"It's risky. And if what you said the other night is true, they'll have a poster of at least me up."

"I doubt it." Gale said. "We have a good week and half on any papers that could have been sent to the border. As a rule, there is no electricity here so that the Districts and Panem don't get a hold of it and revolt. They'd have to send riders before they knew about you if you're that important at all."

"But it's ten miles to the closest depot."

"So we walk across. They won't want to question a victor's motives. There's no telling if they'll ever have to go back into the Arena." Katniss said with a wink and Haymitch glared.

* * *

"Sprint, damn it! How are you supposed to get away from a fellow tribute if you can't sprint across this field?" Gale taunted as he and Katniss walked a few feet behind a sprinting Haymitch. Though to Katniss, it could hardly be called sprinting. It was more like fumbling across the open field. He was old. He had been in his prime when she had been born and was glad that he wasn't actually a victor. Though, it could be played off that he was greatly out of practice. "Do you think this'll work?" Gale whispered through gritted teeth as Haymitch finally collapsed on the ground.

"I hope so. Being a soldier, I thought he would always be able to be ready to go." Haymitch mumbled something into the dirt. Katniss and Gale helped him up as several Peacekeepers neared them.

"What is going on here?" The one in command demanded. Katniss looked at him.

"He's training. He was a victor before I was born and he's now worried that he might have to go back in someday."

"And who is he to you?" The man's voice was a little more gentle.

"I am his daughter. My name is Catnip." The Peacekeepers snickered and she glared. The name had been Gale's idea and she wasn't as thrilled with it as he was.

"Is he alright?"

"He will be. This was his idea to train while we traveled."

"And where are you traveling to?"

"To Panem. He says he has family there that he wants to see before he dies."

"Are you sure he is telling the truth?"

"Would you question your father?" She countered. She felt Haymitch chuckle. The lead Peacekeeper dismounted.

"Well, the orders are to help any victor who is about. And it looks as if your father is about to pass out from exhaustion." He helped Haymitch onto the horse and they began walking. Gale stayed a step or two behind her while she stayed close to Haymitch. The Peacekeeper walked next to her. "So who is he?" He pointed a thumb at Gale.

"A childhood friend of mine. He wanted to come along and loved the idea of my father training again. I think he hopes that Dad will go back into the Arena so that we could see him in action. Though, I doubt that he'll last long in the shape he's in."

"You don't know who you're talking about." Haymitch finally pitched in and he and the Peacekeeper started talking. Katniss fell back to walk with Gale.

"Seems to be working." He mumbled. She nodded and watched Haymitch. The falling in the dirt had been an act and she knew it now. He had recovered too quickly for it to be real. It told her what he really thought about her plan and how he planned to make the most of it. They reached the watch towers and they were given food and horses to continue their travel with. They were told it was because Haymitch was a victor and that all victors were near royalty in the Capitol. Katniss and Gale said nothing while Haymitch gushed thanks and mumbled about how he was finally being appreciated. Finally, they were on their way and crossed the border an hour later. Once safely out of ear shot, Haymitch laughed.

"I've never had that much fun since before I was on the guard." He said. Katniss rolled her eyes.

"It was my idea."

"Yes, it was. But I milked it for all its worth." Katniss rolled her eyes again and said nothing.

* * *

**Had to have a little humor after all the seriousness that came before and what is no doubt going to follow. Thanks for reading and please review!**


	11. Warm Welcomes

"So, Dad, you said that we are going to Thirteen, but you have yet to tell us exactly where that is."

"It's on the border between the Districts and Panem."

"Dad,"

"Fine. It actually rests where the three kingdoms meet. It's safer to get to it through Panem because it's in a mountain." He slipped and sent pebbles down the side of the cliff they were walking along. They had left the horses when it was obvious that they couldn't make the climb. The cliff was a natural border between Panem and the Capitol. Not that it had been very effective fifteen years ago. "They went underground because of their position to the Capitol where they are seen as rebels. I heard that Snow is looking for them. If he were to find them, they would destroy them and make nothing is left for anyone to come back to. It's happened before." Katniss didn't question further. Every day, she was realizing just how much was actually on her shoulders and how much had been on them since the day she was born. She hated it and wished, for a moment, that she and Gale had run.

_"What will be expected of me when we get there? What promises have my parents made on my behalf that I may have to break?" _She thought sullenly, allowing Gale to wrap protective arm around her. She didn't mind it at the moment. She was tired and was barely aware of them talking over her head. At one point, she felt Gale tense and wondered what that could have been about. But forgot about it once the tension was gone.

It was getting dark by the time they reached a cave to spend the night in. They had been riding for the past week, making sure to stay out of sight as much as possible. She and Gale would do the hunting while Haymitch made the fire. Tonight was no different except that the tension had come back when they had prepared to leave. The two of them walked, only paying attention enough to leave markers for their way back. After about fifteen minutes, she turned to him.

"What were the two of you talking about earlier?" She asked.

"What are you talking about?'

"When I was leaning against you, I felt you tense up about something. What were you and Dad talking about?"

"I thought you were asleep." He had been about to pick her up at that point so she could sleep.

"Dozing as I walked. Now answer my question."

"He was telling me about your past. The year that you lived as the princess of Panem instead of as a woodswoman in the Capitol."

"That shouldn't have made you tense up the way you did."

"He told me that your parents have promised you to one of the princes of the Districts. He didn't say if it was the oldest or not. But I'm guessing so since he also said that if that marriage had happened and you won the Games, and kept winning them, then the Districts would also be free."

"And that made you tense?"

"He's afraid that you'll be forced to go through with the marriage by the president of Thirteen. He was telling me because he has, informally, inducted me into the Royal Guard and now I am to protect you similar to how he does. I think that is how we are going to present me to them when we get there instead of as your fiancée."

"I don't want to hide that we are engaged." She said. "If we hide that fact, then they will force me to marry this prince and then all they'd have to do is send me into the Games to win their freedom." Gale smiled as she pulled her bow quickly and shot into the darkness. They followed the arrow and found that she had shot a young buck.

"If you went into the Games, you would be a force to be reckoned with." He said and kissed her head before picking up the deer and walking back to the cave.

* * *

He looked after the two teenagers long after they had left to find dinner for the night. He had gotten the fire started fairly quickly and was only waiting. He knew that Gale would tell Katniss what he had said. He had said it on purpose so that Gale would tell her. He wanted to give them another chance to run if they wanted to. He hadn't told them that they were practically at Thirteen's doorstep. And he didn't plan to until they got back, _"if they come back." _He reminded himself. Though, he knew that they would. Katniss had fallen in love with Gale and his family. As it stood, his family was still in danger of the Games. She would fight with everything she had to make sure that they did not have to suffer the fate of her twin sister.

He picked up his head, listening for the tell-tale footsteps of a successful hunter coming his way. They had been gone too long. He had seen a herd half an hour before they stopped. He had judged that they shouldn't have been far from the cave. He knew that Katniss had seen them to. He waited another half hour before walking outside of the cave, following the path they had taken. He found a dead buck in the middle of the path and saw Katniss's signature shot. Something was wrong.

"Don't move." A voice said behind him. He lifted his hands in surrender, knowing that at least a dozen guns were pointed at him.

"Where is my daughter?" He demanded. He wanted to be sure that Katniss was safe before he did anything or went into Thirteen. "What have you done with her?"

"Shut up." The same voice answered. He thought he recognized it. "I ask the questions here. What are you doing here?"

"We picked that cave up there to stay the night. We are traveling to see family." He knew that he would not be able to pull the victor card that had gotten them across the border. He wished he could see their uniforms so he could know what to say. But they were hidden by the trees and the darkness. "Where is my daughter and her fiancée?" He felt the butt of a gun and then only knew darkness.

* * *

She opened her eyes and then closed them again to block the blinding light above her. She turned and heard a rattle. She opened her eyes, slowly, and looked at her hands. They were chained and so were her feet. She tried to sit up to get a look at her surroundings and found that she had very little clothing on except for a hospital gown. She bit her lip, contemplating if she should call out for Gale and Haymitch. Then she noticed the guard at the door. He didn't wear the white the Peacekeepers did, but several shades of grey. He was watching her. She glared back. _"And Dad said that I would be welcomed."_ She tried looking around the room again. That made the guard move toward her. He didn't take off the chains, but he raised the bed into a sitting position before returning to the door. She looked at the room. It was small with only room for her bed and a small table. The guard was closer than she had previously thought and the door opened from the outside. "Where is my dad and my friend?" She demanded. He looked at her, startled. She didn't care. "Answer me! Where are they?"

"I don't know. My job is to guard you."

"Why?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why do you have to guard me?"

"You trespassed on Thirteen's land."

"My father said that we would be welcomed."

"No one from the Capitol is welcomed." Katniss bit back her reply. She wasn't going to say anything to this man. She would talk only to the president and yell at him for his mistake. She was made aware of a room next to hers by yelling she recognized.

"Idiots! Don't you know me? I am the guard to Princess Katniss who is now the Queen of Panem! Alma Coin, ask her! She knows me! She knows the queen! Damnit! Let me out of these chains!" The guard looked at her and then the door. He couldn't leave to go help.

"That would be my dad." She said dangerously. She wanted to yell to, to let him know that she was there. _"He's probably freaking out right now." _A female voice interrupted Haymitch's yelling and Katniss waited in silence. A few minutes later, Haymitch and an elderly woman with straight, gray hair, opened the door. Haymitch was dressed in the clothes he had worn when they had stopped and he had hers in his hands. The woman, who she guessed was Alma Coin gestured for the guard to leave and then stepped in, closing the door behind her. "Where's Gale?" Katniss asked, not hiding the worry in her voice. She wasn't sure if he had been knocked unconscious like she had been. He had been carrying the buck. Haymitch turned to Coin.

"He has been detained." She answered. "He attempted to kill our soldiers."

"He was trying to protect me!" Katniss screamed, throwing on her shirt, having been getting dressed while they were talking.

"Princess,"

"He was doing what any future husband-boyfriend-fiancée-brother would do!"

"He was born in the Capitol."

"That's doesn't matter! Take me to him." Katniss demanded, pulling on her boots. Coin looked at Haymitch. He had a hard look in his eyes that told her not to argue with them and to take them to the young man. She nodded and knocked for the door to open. It did and they all exited the room and walked down the hall to an elevator and she punched in a number. Katniss grabbed onto Haymitch's arm as her stomach lifted to her chest before settling as they stopped. They exited the elevator into a dark hallway. Coin walked down the hall, lights flickering on as she did. Katniss and Haymitch followed right behind her. Coin stayed ahead of them until Katniss saw a light on in the distance with a single guard beneath it. She ran forward, knowing that Gale was behind that door. Haymitch didn't grab her. Coin tried to but missed. The guard pointed the gun at her.

"Stand down!" Coin called from where she and Haymitch were. "Open the door and let her in." The guard did as he was told and Katniss rushed into the room. She found Gale chained in a corner. He was bruised and had several small cuts. Katniss knelt next to him to make sure he was breathing. He opened his eyes when she touched his forehead.

"Some welcome." He mumbled. "Where did they have you?"

"They had me and Dad in some sort of hospital room. I was chained to a bed. Dad screamed his head off to get out and then he got me out. We're getting you out now." Katniss turned to Coin. "Unchain him." She demanded.

"Princess, he is from the Capitol. Your enemy."

"He is no enemy of mine. But I will be yours if you do not release him right now!" Coin jumped a little. Haymitch took the key from the guard and walked into the cell.

"President," the guard mumbled.

"Later," Coin answered and watched them. Katniss and Haymitch helped Gale to stand and then looked at Coin. Haymitch stepped forward.

"President Alma Coin, may I present to you, Queen Katniss Everdeen of Panem and her fiancée, Gale Hawthorne."

"Fiancée?" Coin questioned, the shock evident on her face. Katniss glared.

* * *

**I hope you found that as enjoyable as i did. Thanks for reading and please review**


	12. Tense Situations

"Her fiancée, Haymitch?" Coin hissed after the younger adults left the room where they had taken the young man to be looked at for his injuries. "How could you let that happen?"

"It happened. I had no control over it." Haymitch answered, a smile playing at his lips.

"She is the queen. She can't be marrying someone who comes from the land of her enemies. That will turn her people against her."

"Coin, she knows who her enemies are. You must not have been told, though."

"Told what?"

"The Games are not just in the Districts and Panem. There in the Capitol as well. That boy, he just turned eighteen and got free of them. But he has younger siblings who are still in danger of going into the Games. They were our neighbors for the past sixteen years and Katniss sees them as family and she fell in love with him. She almost didn't come."

"What do you mean she almost didn't come?"

"She only recently learned the truth about who she is. We were found by someone from Panem and she was seen. When I told her, she ran off. The boy, Hawthorne, found her and brought her back, but they had decided that they would go together or not at all. I had no choice but to let him come."

"I can't let her marry him. It'll cause war between Panem and the Districts."

"The prince?"

"Her parents promised them her hand in marriage when she was old enough. They will demand her hand in marriage when she takes the throne. If she is already engaged to someone else, they won't be happy about it." Coin crossed her arms over her chest while Haymitch leaned back in the chair he was sitting in.

"Coin, she won't marry the prince. She will marry Hawthorne. She loves him. She knows him. And if you try to force her to marry this prince, you will have a very dangerous enemy on your hands. Have you forgotten so easily how much the people of Panem hate the Districts because they have been the Capitol's lapdogs for as long as the Games have been going on? Panem will follow their queen no matter who she marries. Do you really want them set against you?" Coin glared. "How did you become president anyway? The last time I saw you, you were a high ranking official."

"A couple of years ago, I was in charge of a raid into the Capitol for supplies. I didn't know that the president at the time had been among those under me. The raid went well until the end when someone tripped a sensor and alerted the Peacekeepers to us. The fight was bloody. I lost at least half of those who had gone with me and the majority of the rest were injured. I was pulling the president from the carnage and out to the wagon when I took a shot to the shoulder. We were the last ones out. He died on the way back. That's when I realized that I had just gotten our president killed. But, he smiled at me and told me that it wasn't my fault. Instead, he told me that he was proud of me and that I was president. So here I am." Haymitch nodded and stood. The guard that had escorted Katniss and Gale was back.

"Well, I suggest you find a way to break the news to the Districts. I know you, Alma. I know you will want to announce that the Queen of Panem has returned. You will have to tell them that she is spoken for. I am going to go and check on my daughter and her fiancée." Haymitch turned to the guard and gestured for him to lead the way.

* * *

"So what went wrong? I thought Haymitch said that we could trust these people."

"They said that we trespassed on their land."

"Seriously?" Katniss nodded as she checked the bandage on his head for the twentieth time. "We didn't even know."

"I know we didn't. Dad must have though."

"Why do you keep calling him that?"

"What?" Katniss looked into his gray eyes.

"Haymitch, you are still calling him 'Dad' even though he isn't your real dad."

"He's the only dad I've ever known. For my entire life, he's been my dad. I don't think I'll ever be able to call him other than that. You understand-," a knock at the door interrupted her sentence. "Go away!" She called and turned back to her fiancée. "They really did a number on you after they knocked me out."

"They would have knocked me out to if they hadn't hit you first and you fell into me. That was their-," more knocking interrupted him.

"I said to go away!" Katniss yelled at the door and sighed. The knocking continued, this time accompanied by a voice.

"I will not be sent away like a common servant. Open this door." The two of them stood and Katniss grabbed her bow, Haymitch had gotten their weapons back after they had gotten Gale out of the prison cells. When she was ready, Gale opened the door and she aimed the bow. The boy outside stopped his tirade when he was suddenly looking at the point of an arrow aimed at his head.

"We said that we did not want to be disturbed." Katniss replied. "Now, what do you want?"

"I heard that the Queen of Panem was in this room. Is she behind you?"

Katniss lowered her bow. "She is standing in front of you. And she will kill you if you don't say what you wanted from her." The boy's mouth dropped. From the corner of her eye, Katniss saw Gale struggling to contain his laughter. "Who are you anyway?"

"Forgive my lack of manners." The boy said as he closed his mouth, his blue eyes still wide with awe. "My name is Peeta Mellark, Prince of District Twelve, the youngest prince of the Twelve Districts." Katniss raised an eyebrow at the lengthy title. Peeta bowed, his blonde hair covering his eyes. Katniss rolled hers. "I have come to call on the Queen of Panem who is my betrothed." Katniss glared at the prince as he straightened.

"Your betrothed is dead."

"But you are standing before me."

"Highness, the queen you were to marry was going to be raised as a princess in her castle in Panem. The queen who stands before you was raised in the woods with her guard acting as her father."

"I was promised to the Queen of Panem and she was promised to me. It doesn't matter how she was raised. May I come in?" He stepped closer to the door and Katniss raised the bow again.

"Do not come any closer. I will kill you."

"But we need to plan our wedding day."

"I will not be marrying you. I am spoken for."

"Yes, me."

"No," Gale said and stepped from behind the door. "She is engaged to me." Gale forced her arms down and took the bow from her. The prince glared at them.

"She was promised to me."

"In another life, that may have been true, Highness. But in this life, she is engaged to me and we will be married."

"Queens don't marry peasants from the Capitol. She marries princes and kings."

"I marry whoever I damn well please." Katniss replied hotly. "And I choose to marry a peasant from the Capitol who loves me for me and not for who I am supposed to be. I grew up in the woods. Not a palace. I know things about the world that only a peasant, in your eyes, would know. I have made my choice. Make yours."

Peeta reached in and grabbed her arm. "You were promised to me before we could even crawl. You will honor what your parents have promised." He hissed.

"Unhand her!" Haymitch's voice echoed across the hall. "You will not touch my daughter again, do you understand me?" Haymitch's eyes were like fire as he glared at the prince. Peeta let go and Gale stepped in front of her.

"Her parents promised my parents her hand in marriage to whoever they chose. They chose me to be her husband and king of Panem. Will you let her break the word of her parents?"

"I made no such promise."

"You are not her father." Haymitch laughed.

"She may not be my blood daughter, but she is my daughter. Her blood parents put her in my charge before they died. She will not be marrying you. She will marry who she chooses to marry. And she has chosen to marry her best friend." Peeta's face flushed red with anger.

"We will see about that." He turned back to Gale and Katniss. "You will honor the agreement between your parents and mine. I will not let you dishonor my family even though you choose to do so to yours."

"You've already done enough of that." Katniss shot back before Gale could stop her. Peeta growled and stormed away. Haymitch stepped into the room and closed the door behind him.

* * *

**hehehe, I hope that answers the Everlark question that I got. But, to be a little more clear, there will be no Everlark in this fic. I have chosen to pair Katniss and Gale. But this is not the last time we will see Peeta. hehehe. Thanks for reading and please review!**


	13. Raid

**Yes, Elves are Awesome, Peeta was an ass in that last bit. But it doesn't end there. Enjoy!**

* * *

"You promised me, Coin!"

"I know what I promised you. That was before I knew that she had gone and gotten herself engaged."

"The condition for our help was that you and Panem honor the agreement made between my father and her father. If you cannot honor that, than I and my forces will return to our home."

"With Haymitch around, there's not much I can do to try to get them apart. He's promised that Panem will follow their queen against us if I try to force her into the marriage."

"Well, we can't have that, now can we." Peeta sighed and began pacing. "There's only one thing we can do. We have to get rid of the fiancée. With him out of the way, then she will be unspoken for. I'll be able to win her towards me. And, if that fails, then I can force her into the marriage since her father already promised her to me."

"Get rid of the fiancée? How do you propose we do that?"

"It can be done in any number of ways. Have him killed on a mission, perhaps. We can't exactly send him into the Games. Nor can we have him volunteer."

"Your Highness, none of my men trust him just because he is from the Capitol. It'll be a simple matter of which scouting group to send him with."

"No, send him where there is more of a chance that he will be killed. Send him on a raid. There is a watch tower near here, isn't there?"

"Of course there is. And it's teeming with Peacekeepers. I suggest you are not here when I call them in to give him the assignment."

"Of course."

* * *

A knock on the door interrupted their conversation. They had been talking about what to do about the prince. He did have a point. She had been engaged to the prince since she had been a year old and his people were expecting them to get married. At the moment, Panem didn't know they had a queen. And if any of them did, they also knew that she had been engaged to the prince of the Districts. But she was in love with her best friend.

"Get the door, Katniss." Haymitch said. She stood and opened the door. The guard who had escorted them to their room was back.

"Yes?" Katniss asked.

"Your presence is required in the war room. All three of you." He answered.

"Very well. Give us a moment." She closed the door and turned to face her family. "What do we do?" She whispered.

"We go." Gale said. "We have no choice."

"And if she's decided to kick you out just because of where you were raised." Haymitch countered.

"Then they lose me." Katniss said. "I was raised in the Capitol as well. If they cannot handle that, then we will both leave."

"Where will you go?"

"Home, to Panem. I'll take my place on the throne and marry the man I love." Gale wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Haymitch smiled.

"Already thinking like your father. Alright, let's go." Haymitch stood up from his bed and they exited the room, weapons on their backs. The guard nodded and led them down various halls before opening the door to another room. They entered and the guard left. Coin was the only other person in the room.

"My people don't like you, Hawthorne." She said. "They don't trust you because you are from the Capitol."

"I can't change where I was raised." He answered. Katniss kept herself from saying what was on her mind.

"No, you can't. But you have also turned your back on your birthplace by coming here with the queen and her guard." The words did nothing to relax Katniss's suspicions. "In spite of that, my people won't trust you. But we need a man like you, Hawthorne. We need a man who can fight like you. So, I am going to give you the opportunity to prove yourself. There is a watchtower run by Peacekeepers a day away from here. I am sending a raid and you are going to be part of the raiding team. What do you say, Hawthorne?"

"What happens if I refuse?"

"Nothing really. But I won't be able to stop the rumors that will circulate if you don't go. Raid missions are generally public knowledge." Haymitch set his mouth in a thin line. Katniss glared. She knew the rumors that would start if Gale didn't go. She had already heard plenty of whispers about it.

"Gale, you don't have to go." She whispered. "Remember what I told you before we came in here." Gale smirked and Katniss got an idea. She turned to Coin. "If he goes, I am going to." She declared. Coin's smirk faltered.

"But Majesty, sending you on a raid,"

"Would give my people the drive to fight. I am not going to be kept behind these walls and used as a figure head. My father won my people's freedom by risking his own life and I am willing to do the same." Gale looked at her and smiled. Haymitch smirked and shook his head.

_"Just like her father." _He thought before looking at Gale. Gale looked at Coin.

"We will go."

"Very well." She replied. "You will both go on the raid."

* * *

Gale and Katniss looked at the watchtower just beyond their hiding place. It was bigger than the one they had stopped at for supplies and to get across the border. This one was a fort. There was one large gate guarded by four Peacekeepers. Inside the fort were several buildings that were filled with Peacekeepers at all times. Katniss hoped that they had enough soldiers to complete the mission set for them. There was on among them who knew what to get out of this raid. The rest of them would grab supplies. The one in charge, a large man named Boggs, settled next to them.

"So what's the plan?" Gale asked.

"We storm the gates like we always have."

"Are you nuts?" Katniss hissed. "That tower is a fortress. If we charge the gates, we'll all die before we have a chance at the Peacekeepers there. Those four there guarding the gates will sound the alarm before you even have a chance to stop them."

"Then what do you suggest we do?" Boggs asked. She looked at Gale and he nodded.

"There is only one thing to do. We have to take out those four first. Gale and I could take them out from here. But we're just two and can only take one out at a time. That will give the other two the chance to sound an alarm."

"I have two snipers here that were going to be used to cover us when we leave. I'll send them over and prepare the soldiers." Katniss nodded and Boggs walked off. She looked back at the Peacekeepers who were about to die. Moments later, Boggs returned with two snipers. "These are them. I have already told them your plan. Once you have taken out the Peacekeepers, they'll stay here while the rest of us charge. Majesty,"

"Katniss," she corrected.

"Katniss," he agreed. "There is a prison in there with people willing to fight for Thirteen. I need you to get them out."

"I understand." She said and readied her bow. Boggs nodded and left them with the snipers. They waited until the soldiers were ready. The snipers settled on their bellies, their guns aimed for the two middle guards. Katniss and Gale aimed for the outer two. At Boggs's signal, they fired. All four Peacekeepers went down at the same time. The soldiers, Gale, and Katniss ran forward. The two hunters grabbed their arrows as they passed. The moment they were inside the gate, the fire fight started. The hunters hid in the shadows and used their arrows to kill the Peacekeepers on the wall who were shooting at the soldiers who had scattered. Gale gave Katniss cover while she ran to the jail. She killed the Peacekeeper on duty and took his keys.

"Who are you?" One of the prisoners hissed.

"A friend." She answered. "Thirteen has sent soldiers to raid the fort. I was sent to get you out of here." She unlocked all the doors, but no one left. She was unlocking the final door, the one where the prisoner had spoken from, when she heard another Peacekeeper enter the jail from what she guessed was a restroom. He grabbed his gun. But Katniss grabbed her knife and threw it at him, lodging it into his throat. He gurgled blood and slid down the wall to the floor. Katniss finished unlocking the door.

"Where are you taking us?"

"To Thirteen for now. Though, I don't think I'll be able to stop you if you want to go your own way once we get out of here." The woman stepped out of the cell and looked at her fellow prisoners.

"Let's go." She said. "We'll go with them to Thirteen for now. After that, we'll go home." The prisoners finally left their cells. The woman turned to Katnss. "I'm Johanna Mason."

"Katniss Everdeen."

"Everdeen?"

"Yeah, I'll explain later. Let's get out of here."

The soldiers were retreating, supplies in hand, when Katniss and Johanna made it out of the jail. Johanna jogged over to the other prisoners while Katniss hurried over to Gale who was waiting for her, their arrows in his hands. He smirked and they covered their escape. They didn't relax until they had made it back to camp unhurt.

* * *

**Hehehe, thank you for reading and please review!**


	14. Spy?

***insert evil chuckle* enjoy!**

* * *

She sighed as she listened to yet another captain in yet another meeting. This was the fifth one this week and probably the twentieth this month. They had been in Thirteen for close to three months now and Coin had finally strong armed her into attending the meetings since she was the queen of Panem. It never failed that the prince always sat next to her and tried to engage her in conversation. After the third attempt, Haymitch had taken to standing behind her which stopped the prince for a while. Her mind strayed to her fiancée. He was out on another raid. He had been going on missions since they had successfully raided the fortress their first week in Thirteen. She had gone with him until the fifth mission when Coin had stopped her, demanding her presence in the meetings. It never failed, whenever there was a mission, there was a meeting. She and Haymitch had talked about the possibility of there being an ulterior motive behind them, but they could never pinpoint exactly what it was. They hadn't mentioned it to Gale either. He was being accepted by the people of Thirteen and to tell him that it wasn't real would crush him. She felt that they should go to Panem and get away from the political intrigue of the prince and the president in Thirteen.

"What do you say to that, Majesty?" One of the captains asked, breaking her train of thought.

"What was that?" Katniss asked. Coin smirked.

"It was proposed that we leak a rumor that the Mockingjay lives." She answered. "We don't have many people from Panem. If word reaches them that they have a queen and she is supporting Thirteen, more recruits will flock to us."

"And when the Peacekeepers start suppressing the rumors and killing the people for spreading them?" Haymitch challenged. "Without proof, you'll kill half of the population and the other half will live in fear."

"We need more recruits." The captain replied. We don't have the man power to invade the Capitol. It's hard enough to get recruits from the Districts which is why the prince is here."

"He is only a figure head." Katniss said bitterly. "Everyone knows that the Districts are ruled by the Capitol. My father freed Panem by winning the Games. That is why I was promised to him, if that is even true. If I had been raised by my parents and Panem never invaded, I would have married the prince and his people would have been free as long as _I _won the next Hunger Games. It's no small wonder that I, the oldest, would have to marry the youngest if the elder brothers were dead."

"How dare you?" Peeta growled.

"She has a point." Haymitch said from behind her. "Your being here suggests that you are next in line for your father's throne. But everyone knows that you have older brothers, or had. So what is it?"

Peeta glared at him and then looked at her before turning back to Haymitch. "Because you ran off with the princess, my brothers tried to win our freedom." He turned back to the captains. "It was their own idea, the three of them together. They left me out of it until the younger of them was the last one. He told me that they were trying to free us like Panem's king had been able to do. I never told my parents, not even when my last brother died. I knew that I couldn't follow them in their plan. But I had heard some of my people talk about Thirteen. I knew that they could help us free ourselves by overthrowing the Capitol. I figured that if they refused to help us, or refused my help, then I would try to win the Games myself."

"Winning the Games isn't enough anymore." Katniss said silently, but everyone heard her. "If it was that simple, I would go and volunteer right now and make sure I won. But then I would have to live and know that my oldest child would have to go into the Games and win in order to keep that freedom. That's not a risk I am willing to take. Most of you know the fear that runs through the people on Reaping Day. The Games have to end, for good. We have to overthrow the President and end the Games."

"That's not going to be an easy task, Majesty." One of the captains said. "Our intel suggests that all of the victors have come from the president's family or another citizen of the Capitol."

"My father won the Games. I can win them to. I know I can."

"And what of your fiancée? Surely he won't want you to risk your life." Boggs asked. He had led several raids that she and Gale had been a part of and knew that they were engaged to be married.

"Of course I don't want her risking her life." Peeta said before he could stop himself. Katniss turned to him and punched him, knocking him from his chair and out cold. Everyone, including Haymitch and Coin, stared at her in shock. She stood and walked out of the room. Haymitch looked at the captains a moment before following her. Coin walked over to the unconscious prince.

"He still has a lot to learn before he is ready to be a leader." She muttered. She looked at the other captains. "We'll adjourn for now." The captains nodded and left. Boggs picked up the prince and took him to his rooms.

* * *

"That wasn't very smart, Katniss."

"I don't care. He's got to get it into his head that I am not going to marry him. It's time the Districts learn to fight for themselves. But Boggs does have a point. I need to talk to Gale about my going into the Games. Thirteen needs more manpower. Telling the people of Panem that their queen, their Mockingjay, lives without showing her to them is going to turn the people against Thirteen. They need to be shown that they have leader they can follow. That they have a queen who is willing to risk her life for their freedom, and their lives."

"He'll want to go with you."

"I know. But I can't let him. Though, I'm certain at least one person would be happy if he didn't come back alive." They were silent a moment. "Dad, what would happen if the prince went into the Games and died, like his brothers?"

"Well, his parents could try to have another child. If that fails, or they decide not to, when they die, complete rule of the kingdom will go to its sovereign ruler."

"The Capitol."

"Yes."

"And if we overthrow the Capitol?"

"I don't know."

* * *

"Gale!" Katniss flung herself into her fiancée's arms and kissed him. He hissed in slight pain. She pulled back and looked at him. He had some bandages wrapped around his arms. She lifted his shirt and found a large bruise on his ribs. "What happened?"

"Got into a scuffle with one of the Peacekeepers on the way out. It was my luck that he was the biggest man in the tower." Katniss gently wrapped an arm around him and walked him inside. "So, what was the meeting about this time?"

"Getting more recruits. They want to spread word that Panem's queen is alive without revealing my person to them. Dad brought up a good point that it would do more harm than good."

"And what do you think about it?"

"It would work if I were shown to my people. But if that happened, I would have to go into the Games and win." Gale recognized the tone in her voice.

"No, you're not going in."

"It's the only way to fix this. When I win, I can support Thirteen with _my_ men. The people of Panem will follow me. Winning the Games isn't enough anymore."

"Are you thinking of your people or someone else?" Katniss didn't answer. "Catnip," A smile twitched.

"Both. Say for a moment that the prince goes into the Games and wins. The Districts will be free. I do the same and Panem is free. There are still the people in the Capitol who cannot escape them because it is _their _president who enforces them."

"So, you want to go after the source." She nodded. "You know that's crazy."

"I know. But he makes his own family go into the Games and ensures that they win. I don't want to take over the Capitol, I want to cut the head off the snake."

"Who would take his place?"

"I don't know. Maybe one of his family who knows the injustice of the Games. My father killed his son. They know they are not invincible, yet they have to play in the Games every year." Gale sighed as they reached their room and opened the door.

"Never could have imagined that this is what war would be like." He said.

"We're not at war. Not yet. When you go on raids, you are going for supplies and information. We haven't actually attacked. Coin's reason is that we don't have the manpower."

"Citizens of Thirteen," Coin's voice echoed in the hall over the speakers.

"Speak of the devil." Katniss muttered.

"There will be a mandatory assembly in five minutes." The speaker cut off and people started walking out of their compartments. Katniss and Gale set their weapons on the bed and followed them. Haymitch joined them outside the room and the three of them entered together, not saying anything. Boggs found them quickly and ushered them closer to the stage where Coin was already standing at the podium. Peeta appeared next to them, a grin barely concealed on his face. Katniss and Haymitch didn't like it. Gale didn't see it. His eyes were on Coin as she called for quiet. Katniss kept a hold of Gale's hand. "Citizens of Thirteen," she began, "I have recently learned some very disturbing news. There is a spy among us!"

_"Gets right to the point, doesn't she." _Katniss thought to herself. She noticed Peeta's grin widen and her stomach dropped. _"NO!"_ Soldiers circled the three of them. Peeta attempted to pull Katniss from Gale's side. She wrenched herself from his grasp and pulled Gale back with her.

"He's no spy!" She screamed at Coin. Coin ignored her and kept talking to the crowd. Boggs was looking at them in shock. Gale was in shock himself. They had been told what happened to spies in Thirteen. Haymitch pulled both of them to him and then stepped in front of them. But he wasn't in his prime anymore and the soldiers easily pushed him aside. Boggs was next to them.

"I'm sure that this is just a misunderstanding, Majesty." He whispered in their ears. "Go with them peacefully, Gale. It should buy you some time. We'll get this figured out." Katniss forced herself to let go of Gale's hand. There were tears in her eyes. He kissed her forehead and let himself be led away. Katniss crumpled against Haymitch who had showed up next to them again. She didn't care that people were seeing her cry. Then Peeta was there.

"I'm sorry about your fiancée." He said. "Who knew he had been pretending to love you all along." The words angered her and she was on her feet, holding the front of the prince's shirt in her hands.

"He's no spy, you damned coward!" She spat. "And he wasn't pretending either."

"Of course he was. We found proof that he was spying for the Capitol. You haven't been with him on his recent missions. You don't know your fiancée as well as you thought you did."

"If that was true," she hissed, "then the Peacekeepers would have taken me from Haymitch when I was still a little girl. They never knew that I was living right under their president's nose." She pushed him away and stormed out of the hall. She didn't look at Coin as she left. There was nothing left to say. They had planned this all along. Their plan was to force her to marry Peeta and then force _her_ into the Games to win. _"They are in for a big surprise." _She thought as she slammed the door to her room closed.

* * *

***insert evil laugh* Thanks for reading and please review!**


	15. Escape

**Sorry for the late update! But the story continues! hehehe**

* * *

He looked up as their door slammed and Katniss threw her gun onto the dresser. She didn't go anywhere without it as it was easier to conceal and use in the small hallways of Thirteen. "They won't even let me see him!" She spat. For the past three days, she had been trying to see her fiancée who had been accused of being a spy. She wasn't interested in the evidence against him. She knew that it was false, but there was no way she could prove it. She collapsed onto the bed and let the tears fall, again. He knew that she missed Gale's arms around her and his strength. She didn't know if Gale was well or hurt or sick or beaten to a bloody mess. It didn't help that the prince kept coming around to try to win her affections. She had drawn the gun on him before she had left to go find Gale.

"Katniss, you should really look at this." Haymitch said from the desk. She picked up her head and looked at him. "There are things that you could disprove. It's like you said, if Gale was a spy, we wouldn't even be here right now."

"They don't believe that. Hell, I think they're close to thinking you were a spy all along."

"All along?"

"I've been listening to the whispers. Some of the people here think that you are a spy to. That you are the reason the Capitol was able to invade Panem and that you kidnapped me to use me later against the Districts. As a Capitol puppet."

"That's insane."

"They're placing me as the victim and the two of you as traitors and spies for the Capitol." She sighed. "They trying to get you out of the way to, Dad. They know that with you here, I can't be forced to marry Peeta. But if you are in jail with Gale and not around, no one would be around to protect me. Though, the joke's on them if they try it." She flopped onto her back and stared at the ceiling, trying to think of a way they could get out of the situation they were in. A knock on their door interrupted her thoughts. "Send him away." Katniss said, gesturing to the gun. Haymitch grabbed it and went to the door. She heard talking and then someone enter the room. Katniss turned to her side, "I said to," she stopped mid-sentence and mid-turn. It wasn't Peeta who had knocked, but Boggs. "Boggs, what are you doing here?"

"Unlike most of the people here, I'm on your side. I've gotten to know Gale in the short time that you three have been here. I believe you when you say that Gale is not a spy. No spy would gladly kill his fellow comrades like Gale does. Hell, he got injured protecting one of my men and saved us from all being killed several times."

"That still doesn't answer my question. You could be a spy for Coin trying to gain our trust."

"I'm not spy. I'm only here to deliver the verdict."

"Verdict? There hasn't even been a trial!"

"There has been, but Coin didn't want you there. Afraid you'll say something to convince everyone otherwise."

"What's the verdict?" Haymitch asked.

"He's been found guilty. They're going to execute him by firing squad in the morning." Katniss eyes filled with angry tears. "Coin says you don't have to come if you don't want to." Her lips pressed into a thin line as she got off the bed and grabbed her bow. Haymitch recognized the look in her eyes. She had a plan.

"Can I see him?" She asked.

"I have been authorized to take you down there." Katniss nodded and Haymitch made sure he had his gun. He wasn't letting her go alone. The three of them silently made their way back to the jail cells. Haymitch wanted to ask her what she was going to do, but decided against it. She wouldn't tell him in front of Boggs. No matter how nice he was, he was Coin's right hand man and would report what he heard to her. They stopped at the elevator. "Give this to the guard down there. It's a pass authorizing you to see him. Make sure to get it back. I'll wait for you here." Katniss nodded and the two of them entered the elevator. Her silence was scaring him. Haymitch had never seen her this calm and worried that she would do something reckless in her anger.

"You are coming, right?" She asked suddenly. He looked at her. "Don't pretend you don't know what I am going to do. Just answer me. Are you coming with us?"

"Seeing as how that they may be after my head next, I don't really have a choice." Haymitch joked. Katniss elbowed him in the side. "Katniss, you are my daughter in everything but blood. Of course I'm coming with you. Besides, the two of you only have one place to go and neither of you know your way around the place." Katniss smiled slightly as the door opened and they walked to the lone guard. Gale was in the same cell he had been put in when they had first arrived in Thirteen. She had gotten him out then to. They didn't have to fight then. Now they might have to. They hadn't been able to grab his weapons as it would have been suspicious. She was just glad that they hadn't brought anything with them except for food.

"I told you, queen or not, you cannot see the prisoner." The guard said. Katniss handed him the pass.

"This says I can say goodbye to my fiancée. And I would like to do it privately." She added.

"I can't,"

"I'll keep an eye on them." Haymitch interrupted. You go over there and wait for her to come out." The guard looked doubtful, but began walking towards the elevator. Haymitch smirked and followed while Katniss walked into the cell. Gale picked up his head.

"Katniss,"

"Hush. We're getting out of here. They think they can force me to do what they want. They're about to find out the hard way that they can't." Katniss looked him over, glad he wasn't hurt.

"Why not just prove my innocence? You and Haymitch both,"

"They don't trust Haymitch either. Coin and Peeta are painting me as the victim of some twisted Capitol plot. They've found you guilty of being a spy. Dad's afraid they'll come after him next." Katniss caught the key that flew into the room and Katniss unchained Gale. She bit her lip. He was too tall to fit into the guard's clothes like she had hoped.

"There's another way out of here." Haymitch said from the door. He had the guard slung over his shoulders as he walked in. They chained the guard up in Gale's place and Katniss pocketed the key.

"We'll get rid of it once we're gone. Besides, I'm sure they have others. We should go before he wakes up." The men nodded and they exited the cell, locking the door behind them. Haymitch led them deeper into the cell block to a second door that looked like it was rarely used. He opened it and they went through into another dark hallway. They followed it and it turned into a cave. After another hundred feet, it opened up into fresh air on the District side of the border. Katniss threw the pass and the key in the direction of the Capitol and they turned the other way. They would be able to enter Panem through the Districts and get to the castle from there.

* * *

"So, what's the next step of this plan of yours, Prince?" Coin asked as she watched the firing squad prepare their guns.

"We get rid of her guard." Peeta answered. "With the fiancée dead, he is the only one standing in the way of our plan."

"It's a risky plan. What if she dies?"

"She won't. Not when she has so much resting on her shoulders."

"And what's to stop her from working with us without leverage?"

"She'll do what we ask her to. Otherwise, the people in the Capitol that she's protecting, her fiancée's family, will be in danger of going into the Games."

"She'll fight back."

"She's clawless."

"Madam President!" Coin turned to see a messenger running towards her.

"What is it, Soldier?"

"The prisoner is gone. Along with the queen and her guard. All three of them are gone. They only left the prisoner's weapons." Coin turned to Peeta.

"What's that about her being without claws, Prince?" Peeta scowled in reply.

* * *

**Thinking someone might die soon *wink, wink* Thanks for reading and please review!**


	16. In Panem

**Little bit of a time jump. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Katniss!" The girl jumped as her name was called. They had been in Panem for a few months now and had watched, helplessly, as children were called to go to the Capitol to go into the Games. She had hated every moment of it. The only part that had made her happy about it was that the Prince Peeta had been pulled into the Games, as was custom. She was surprised that he was still alive. She looked at the door as her husband, Gale, ran in. They had gotten married in the first village they had come to before moving closer to the capitol city.

"What is it?" She asked, putting her knife down as she had been sharpening. They were always armed in case someone from Thirteen or the Capitol happened upon them and recognized them.

"The prince is dead." She stared at him for a moment, not quite hearing him. "Didn't you hear me? Peeta was just killed in the Games. The Districts have lost." That finally sunk in and Katniss stood and turned on the television in disbelief. A reply of the death was playing. The prince had tried using his strength to overpower one of his opponents. The tribute had gotten a hold of the knife on his belt and began slicing the prince open as if he were a freshly caught deer. This lasted for a few minutes before the canon finally was heard and the victorious tribute walked away, leaving the bloody mess to be picked up.

"Our sources confirm that the tribute from the Districts, Prince Peeta Melark, was the last of his parents' children and the heir to their position in the Districts. There are rumors that he was supposed to marry the princess of Panem, in place of his eldest brother, before she died in the Games when she was twelve." One commenter reported.

"So you don't believe the rumors that the princess who died a few years ago was not the heir to Panem, but a younger twin." The other questioned.

"What parent would have sent their child, an infant, away from them in a time of crisis like that? Let's face the facts, there is no heir to either kingdom and the Capitol is now the supreme power in the land. With the death of the last prince, President Snow has gained complete control of the world." Katniss turned off the television.

"Well, that's that." She said as Haymitch climbed down from the attic. She was glad that he refrained from drinking as heavily as she had feared he would do. He had gotten that drunk once, when they first got to Panem after fleeing Thirteen, and Katniss had to lock him in the attic so he wouldn't hurt himself or them. The attic was now his room and Gale made sure that he didn't have anything to drink up there unless it was water or juice or milk. They did their best to keep any type of liquor out of the house.

"What's all the hubbub about?" Her adopted father asked.

"The prince is dead." Katniss answered. He only nodded.

"There's nothing that can be done now."

"Snow thinks he has complete control." Gale said.

"And we'll let him think that for now. There's nothing we can do until we can free Panem and place you, Katniss, on your throne."

_"Not until the next Games." _Katniss thought to herself and picked the knife up and continued sharpening it.

* * *

**One Year After Arriving in Panem**

She looked at the crowd around her. They were her people. She was their queen. She had decided to fight for them. To give them freedom. They didn't even know that she was their queen and she didn't know them, not really, even after living among them for a year. Haymitch had taken her from the castle when she was a year old because the Capitol had invaded. He knew the safest place for her was the Capitol, the land of her enemies, where she wouldn't be looked for. She looked at the castle, the place that was supposed to have been her home. The wall was lined with guards wearing black instead of Peacekeepers. She smiled to herself. Even though a flag with a snake emblem flew over the parapets, no Peacekeeper was standing guard on the wall. The castle itself was still in good shape, not crumbling like she had expected. An arm wrapped around her shoulder and she turned sharply only to find her husband, Gale, holding in a laugh. She scowled.

"That's not funny, Gale." She answered.

"I was laughing at my own private joke. Haymitch wanted me to test your reaction skills."

"And?"

"You pass."

"Great." Katniss sighed and looked up at the stage. In a roped off area were the children who had been preselected to go into the Games this year. Though, she had been told that if a child not inside the area wanted to volunteer, they could. She looked at the bowls. She hoped that this would be the last year that this had to happen. _"I know what I should do. Gale and Haymitch won't like it. But this has to stop and the only way to start it is by freeing Panem. To do that, I have to play in the Games." _She resisted the urge to bite her lip. Gale and Haymitch had learned that it meant she was debating a choice and they would press her for the answers to her questions. She pulled her gaze from the stage and walked over to one of the stalls. The woman behind it looked around as if she was going to be caught. Katniss and Gale, who had followed her, looked at the wares. She wanted something to tell the world where she came from if she ever went into the arena, but there was nothing except for a scrap of cloth with a mockingjay on it. Katniss picked it up.

"Would you like to see my other wares with that symbol?" The woman suddenly asked suddenly. Gale reacted by stepping closer to Katniss who had jumped at the sound of the woman's voice. Katniss glanced around and then nodded. Gale's growl was cut short by Katniss's elbow jabbing his ribs. The woman brought out a small box and opened it. Inside were odd little trinkets, but all had Panem's symbol on it. The item that finally caught her eye was a gold pin. It was a bird attached to a circle by its wingtips. The wings were spread open, like the symbol on her blanket. It was the real thing.

"How much?" Katniss looked the woman in the eye.

"For you, five coins." The woman answered. Gale looked at her suspiciously. The woman beckoned the two of them closer. "The queen should get her pin for free, but that would look suspicious." Katniss and Gale both jerked back and stared at the woman in awe. Gale handed over the money, plus a little extra and the woman placed the now wrapped pin in Katniss's hand. Once they were out of the woman's sight, Gale took the package and stowed it in his pocket.

"Better I have it than you." He said as they joined Haymitch close to the stage. The bell on the castle grounds tolled two o'clock and a red-haired representative stepped forward. Haymitch leaned down to Katniss.

"That's Darius," he whispers. "He was your father's oldest friend before the invasion and his death and his chief advisor. Word is that he fought the invading forces and somehow survived. My guess is that his wife, Purnia, fought next to him. She is one of the generals and knows how to fight." Katniss nodded and didn't take her eyes from Darius.

"People of Panem," he called and the crowd fell silent, "it is that time of year again that we must choose some of our own to go to the Capitol." Katniss could tell that he was choosing his words carefully. If he said the wrong thing, he would be shot where he stood. "As is custom, four boys and four girls will be the ones to go and try to bring glory to Panem." Katniss bit her lip to keep from muttering her answer to that. Darius walked to the first bowl that was filled with the girls' names. He picked out four and went back to the podium. Anger threatened to consume her as one by one, the four girls took the stage. They were fourteen to fifteen years old, except for the last one, a dark skinned girl named Rue. Katniss knew that she was only twelve, but what got her was how much she looked like her sister, Prim, who had died in the Games a few years ago. "Are there any volunteers for Rue?" Darius asked.

"I volunteer!" Katniss shouted before Gale and Haymitch, or she, could stop herself. The people moved out of the way as she moved to the stage. "I will take Rue's place." Katniss climbed the steps and stood behind Rue. After a moment, Katniss nudged Rue towards the stairs and to her family.

"What is your name, Child?"

"Katniss," she answered. Whispers spread like wildfire through the crowd. Even Darius's eyes seemed to widen in surprise.

"Very well, Katniss." Darius turned from her and went to the other bowl and pulled four names. The whispers hushed and Darius read the names. No one volunteered for the four young boys who were picked from the preselected. Katniss found Gale and Haymitch in the crowd. Gale was stunned. Haymitch was scowling, but she wasn't sure if he was angry at her or at himself. After the Capitol's anthem was played, Katniss and the other seven tributes were loaded into a car and taken to the train station.

* * *

She looked around at the room she was in. It was a private room in the train station for her to say her goodbyes. She was waiting for Gale and Haymitch. She knew that they had followed the car in a wagon designated for the families of the tributes. Katniss sighed and chuckled. She knew that first question that was going to come from her foster father's mouth. A few minutes later the door opened and both her husband and father walked in.

"What were you thinking?" Haymitch asked. "You don't even know that girl." Katniss smirked.

"Katniss," Gale started, but she stopped him by putting a hand up.

"I couldn't let another little girl die, Dad. She's just twelve years old."

"So were some of the boys who were chosen, but no one volunteered for them."

"Why would they? All these people are scared of the Arena." Katniss countered.

"Why did you really volunteer?" Haymitch asked. "What made that little girl so special?"

"She deserves the chance to live, Dad. Also, she reminded me of Prim." She whispered the last part and hung her head. Gale looked at Haymitch.

"Who's Prim?"

"Princess Primrose Everdeen, Katniss's younger twin sister." Haymitch answered. "She was killed in the Games five years ago at twelve years old." Haymitch sighed and stood in front of his daughter and pulled her into a hug. "You be careful, Katniss. You know what will happen if you win."

"When I win." Katniss answered and hugged him back. He pulled out of the hug and smiled.

"That's my girl." Gale was pulling her into a hug next, pulling the package from his pocket and unwrapping the pin.

"I figure this is why you bought the pin. Let me at least put this on you." He pinned the gold mockingjay to her shirt. "Don't go falling in love with someone else in there." He said, looking into her eyes.

"Wouldn't dream of it." She answered and kissed him. Haymitch cleared his throat after a minute and gestured to the door as a Peacekeeper knocked. It was time to leave. She gave them both one last hug and then walked out the door and to the train. She let the cameras take in the image of her and boarded the train as the last of the girls to do so. She would make Snow fear her. She was the Mockingjay and she would free her people.

* * *

**I felt that it was moving too slow. But yes, Peeta was the one to die. Never really liked him anyway. Thanks for reading and please review!**


	17. The Older Gemini

**You're welcome for Peeta's death ;) ;)**

* * *

She paced the room back and forth, waiting for her stylist. She didn't doubt her decision to volunteer for the little Rue, but she was nervous. In three days, she would follow in her father's footsteps and reveal that she was the queen of Panem and make Snow the same deal her father had made. It wasn't something she was particularly happy about because it all depended on if he threw his weight as president around. She hugged herself, missing her husband's arms around her. They were no doubt seen leaving the station after their good-byes and Gale would calmly state that they were married. Haymitch wouldn't say anything and let them speculate his relationship with her. She wondered if they would tell Darius about her and who she really was.

She turned sharply as she heard a small cough. Standing just inside the door was a young man in a simple black shirt and pants outfit, brown hair, and green and gold eyes. The gold was complimented by the gold eyeliner that had been applied lightly. Katniss pulled the robe closer to her.

"Who are you?" She demanded.

"My name is Cinna, Katniss. I'm your stylist."

"You're young."

"I'm new."

"Ah, so you got stuck with the most undesirable place."

"No, I asked for it." Katniss narrowed her eyes as he said this. No one ever volunteered to get the crap places.

"Why?" He shrugged and stared at her. "Would you quit staring!"

"I need to see what I have to work with. Take off your robe."

"Excuse me?" She said, taking on a tone she had often used in Thirteen.

"I said to take off your robe. I need to know what I have to work with and I can't do that with you wearing a robe."

"Well, mind you I am married." Katniss said as she reluctantly took off her paper thin robe.

"At sixteen?" He sounded surprised. Katniss sighed.

"Seventeen, and my age shouldn't concern you." Cinna nodded and began circling her, poking and prodding as he did so. He seemed pleased about something. After his examination, the two of them sat in a sitting room and talked about her outfit for the opening ceremonies. Hours later, she was in a black unitard that covered her from neck to ankle, shiny black boots, and wearing a yellow, red, and orange headpiece with a matching cape. According to two of the four stylists, these are supposed to be set on fire. She looked at the other girls. They were dressed in different things that Panem produced which was food and coal. There are farmers, fruit trees, and livestock. Katniss knew from just looking at these reused costumes that they had older stylists compared to her and her male counterpart who was dressed in a similar costume. Cinna had mentioned saying that him and his partner wanted to do something different than the usual costumes. Katniss knew that it would make them some enemies, but no more than what he stunt in the interviews would. If anything, she would be safe among the other tributes from Panem once she revealed who she was.

"Are they sure about this?" Her fellow coal tribute asked. Katniss shrugged, noticing that he was shaking, a lot.

"Hey, are you okay?" She asked.

"Fine, just nervous. No one's ever been set on fire before." Katniss nodded and climbed onto the chariot. Cinna jumped up with them, adjusted their capes, and then was gone again. Just before they were about to leave the stable, Cinna showed up and set their costumes on fire. Katniss chuckled a little bit at the tickling sensation from the synthetic flame. Then Cinna was jumping off the chariot and they rolled into the streets. Katniss ignored the gasps of fright coming from the crowd and the cheers that followed. She was above all this pageantry as a queen. She looked at the screen and noticed how beautiful the two of them looked. She thought she looked really regal and that her headpiece looked more like a queen's crown than a natural headpiece which she found more than a little odd. She tried to ignore it as they reached the City Circle and Snow stepped onto the balcony of his mansion.

"Welcome, Tributes, to the Capitol City." He said. "You have been given the rare opportunity to compete and become the victor of the Hunger Games and win renown and prestige for your country and home. I wish you all the best of luck and may the odds be ever in your favor." Katniss met his gaze as he looked at the tributes. To her, it seemed to linger on her chariot the longest. She didn't know if it was because of their costumes or he recognized her father in her. At the end of the anthem, the tributes were taken into the Training Center that would be their home for the next week. Katniss let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. The first part was over.

* * *

He turned the television off and looked at the red haired man, Darius. He looked at the two of them, his mouth open. "That's the princess?" Haymitch nodded. "She looks,"

"Like her father, yes. And technically, she's the queen now. She's finally been able to accept that."

"Sounds like she didn't before."

"She didn't want to. She was raised as a regular girl. She wasn't royalty. There was nothing special about her except that she was spared from the Reapings every year. She learned to hunt in order to survive. She made a friend and found love. And then we had to run because Captain Finnick found us. We went to Thirteen, but there was trouble. We've been in Panem for the past year."

"And she decided to follow her father's example."

"Almost." Gale answered. Darius raised an eyebrow. "She wants to end the Games for everyone."

"Why would she want to do that? Especially for the Capitol. They're the ones that took her family from her."

"That may be." Gale answered. "But there are people in the Capitol that she does care about and that's why she chose to try to end them…for good." Darius nodded and looked at Haymitch.

"You have a lot of explaining to do, Man. You ran off with the princess. As a member of the Royal Guard, you were under the obligation to protect the king and his family."

"I did. I was ordered by the queen and the king to do whatever it takes to protect their daughter. My only regret is not asking for the right to protect little Prim as well." Darius nodded and Gale turned to look out the window. He was standing in the castle in Panem. He couldn't believe that he was standing in what would have been his wife's childhood home. If his president hadn't invaded this land, he never would have met Katniss and they would have been enemies. He was glad that things had worked out the way they had. He couldn't imagine his life without knowing her and then being her enemy on top of that. He was still in awe that she was royalty and had been all their lives. He knew what the next step was. The next step was training and then the live interviews. It was there that she would reveal who she really was and make her deal. Only, there wouldn't be peace between the Capitol and Panem. He knew she wouldn't promise that, not when she had the plans she did. But one thing at a time. They were still young.

* * *

She looked at Cinna skeptically. He wanted her to close her eyes while he put the dress on her. She was beginning to become wary of him. She saw that her hair had been arranged in such a way that it would hold a crown of some sort. Not to mention that Venia was holding a pillow covered with a purple cloth. She sighed and closed her eyes, knowing that he probably didn't have anything else for her to wear to the interviews that night. She felt the silk, a little heavy, flow over her body. The large Octavia helped her into heels. Three of them adjusted the fit and she was allowed to open her eyes. Her makeup was light, but made an impression with the reds and oranges around her eyes. The dress was the same color as her makeup with jewels that shimmered and made the dress look like it was a live flame. She also noticed that it looked more regal than she thought. Cinna took the covered pillow from Venia and the prep team walked out, leaving them along. Katniss crossed her arms and looked at him.

"You don't trust me, do you?"

"I can't tell who you are working for. You are a Capitol stylist, yet you've dressed me as a queen every day. You say that you and Portia want complimentary outfits, but he isn't dressed as regally as me. So, what is it?" Cinna pulled the cloth off the pillow to reveal a silver tiara decorated with rubies to match her dress. Katniss narrowed her eyes. "What the hell?" She hissed. "That's going to get me killed."

"I thought you wouldn't mind it."

"How did you know?" She demanded. "Is this why you asked to be my stylist? Answer me!"

"Katniss, you need to listen to me."

"I've been listening. But all I'm hearing are the words of someone who wants to use me. Did Coin put you up to this?" Cinna didn't say anything and Katniss began shaking with anger. "How did she know I was here?"

"She contacted me the day of the Reaping. She knew that you would have to come out of hiding sooner or later. The only problem was that there was no one close to you that you could volunteer for like your father did for his brother. So she fixed this last draw, knowing you would sacrifice yourself for the youngest child picked."

"So I played right into Coin's hands." Cinna nodded. "Well then, that's going to be her last success with me. I am playing these games for me and my people. When I win and Panem is freed, I'll approach her and the Districts and we will end these Games."

"You have to win first." Cinna said, placing the tiara in her hair where it fit perfectly. Katniss looked at herself in the mirror, seeing every bit a queen instead of a commoner in the woods of the Capitol. Hours later, she was standing with the other tributes from Panem and they were walking on stage. She sat through several interviews, being second to last. Finally, it was her turn. She walked over to the interviewer, a man who had been hosting the Games for several years, and the interview began. Katniss looked at the President's Mansion and saw Snow sitting on his balcony. Finally,

"So, Katniss, why are you here? Was that little girl your sister? The two of you look nothing alike. So why did you volunteer for her?"

"I was taught that a monarch does whatever they can for their people." Katniss answered slowly. She needed to be careful on how she worded things now. "I did the only thing I could for mine."

"What is your last name, Katniss?"

"Everdeen." She declared and looked at Snow. "And I have a deal for you. You know this deal, Snow. You made the same one with my father. If I win the Games, you have to completely free Panem and give it back to the royal family of Panem of which I am the last." Snow got to his feet.

"So much like your father, down to your looks. Do you honestly think that I would ever make such a deal with you?"

"You would because I could do much worse. I could call my people to war against you and we would fight for our freedom. This way, I am only risking eight lives for my people. What do you say, Snow? Do we have a deal?" Everyone waited for his answer. Her threat may have been idle moments ago in her head, but now her entire country had heard it and she knew they would fight if he didn't make the deal. Snow seemed to realize that it wasn't idle either.

"Very well. You have a deal, Mockingjay." The buzzer went off and Katniss returned to her seat, head high as a queen would do. She and Snow watched each other through the last interview and the anthem, both fighting for control.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	18. The Third Quarter Quell Begins

**So, I had a realization while writing this chapter. Also, after this chapter, I'm gonna change some things with how I write. Hopefully you all will like it. Enjoy!**

* * *

She took a deep breath as she was raised into the arena. The coolness in the air gave her the idea that maybe she was next to a lake. A quick look to her left confirmed that. She looked at the Cornucopia and the supplies there. On top of the pile was a silver bow, probably similar to the one she had used in the Training Center. She was a sprinter and could probably make it, but doubted she would be able to get out before the rest of the tributes converged on her. She would have to get the bow and arrows from the Capitol tributes later. She searched the ground and saw a bright orange backpack a few feet from where she stood. She pointed her feet to it. It was something she could get and run into the woods behind her. Then, she would have to find water.

The gong sounded and Katniss sprinted forward, grabbing the backpack before turning and running into the forest. By the time she had cleared the ring of disks turned landmines, the killing had started and she was one of the few who had had the sense to get out beforehand. She stopped at the tree line to look back and saw the other seven tributes from Panem being slaughtered. What astounded her even more was that they were throwing themselves at the Capitol children who had weapons aimed at her. It wasn't what she had wanted, but it was what would have to happen. They made their choice to sacrifice themselves for her. Now it was her job to make sure they hadn't done so in vain. She watched for another moment before she ran into the forest. She waited to hear the crashing footsteps of the Capitol tributes behind her, but they didn't come and she guessed they had turned to the other tributes who had stayed. Probably even each other. In the few years that she had been watching the Games with her foster father, only a small handful of the Capitol tributes banded together. But that didn't mean that all eight of them wouldn't band together this year. She was a threat to their president. She was threatening to take her tributes, her people, out of the pool of children to die. When that happened, the numbers from the Capitol and the Districts would increase to make up for the ones from Panem.

Once she was sure she was far enough away, she slowed her pace to an easy jog and continued moving. She had to find water. Without that, she was as good as dead. She couldn't die. She had so much to live for now. She had a husband. She had her country. Her people were counting on her to win and free them from the nightmare that had gripped them since the death of her family sixteen years ago. Haymitch had risked both of their lives to keep her safe. To keep her from having to fight in the Games like she was now. She knew that if that soldier hadn't found them in the Capitol, they never would have been found. She would have gone with Gale to the mining town he had been employed in. They would have started a family out in the middle of the woods where she would be able to hide the children. She would have ensured that they would never have had to endure the fear that their father had endured when the Reaping came around.

Canon fire interrupted her thoughts and she stopped to count. Haymitch had told her that the Gamemakers fired the canon to signal a death. She was able to count to eleven before the sound stopped. Eleven dead. Seven of them from Panem. She had no idea about the rest. But she did know that now that the initial bloodbath was over, they would be looking for her. She didn't doubt that the Capitol tributes had received a special order from the president to make sure she died in the Games. Well, she was going to be hard to kill. Her sister died to give her people hope. Now she was going to live to give them their lives back. They deserved peace. Just like Gale's family. His family was still in the Capitol. Still at risk to go into the Games. Still at risk to die. She hoped that, if Gale had been seen on camera, he would not be recognized. That would put his family in danger.

* * *

The three of them stared at the television in shock. They had not expected the tributes from Panem to sacrifice themselves for Katniss. Darius had said they would band together as an alliance to protect her. But every single one of them had died. Gale looked at Haymitch. The man was looking at the silver flask in his hand, as if debating whether or not he should take a drink from it. Gale gently took it from him and placed it in his own pocket. Haymitch glared at him, but seemed to understand the reasoning. Katniss hated it when he drank, even if it was just a little bit in celebration. He knew that this would drive him over the edge. He had worked her whole life to keep her from going into the Arena. Now, she was there any way. What worried Gale was that the six remaining tributes from the Capitol had banded together to hunt Katniss down. She was their main target. She was the one who would fight back. In all the years he had been watching the Games, the tributes from the Districts rarely ever put up a fight. Only their royals ever did. The ones who had fought to stay alive had always been the tributes from Panem. They were always among the last to die. Now, for the first time in twenty-five years-

Gale stopped and sat up in his chair. The motion was not lost on Haymitch or Darius. "What's wrong?" Haymitch asked.

"Twenty-five years." Gale said. "It's been twenty-five years since Katniss's father won freedom for Panem." Haymitch and Darius both paled.

"To those of you who have yet to figure it out, this is the Third Quarter Quell." The announcer said cheerfully from the television set. "This year, the President has had a hand in making the Arena and some of the things the tributes will have to face. And now that the princess has revealed herself, he is bound to make this interesting as twenty-five years ago, her father made the same deal as she has." A picture of Katniss's father flashed on the screen. Gale took the flask from his pocket, took a drink, and handed it to Haymitch. Katniss was in more danger than any of them had realized. She probably hadn't realized it herself.

"What do we do now?" Darius asked as the flask was handed to him and he took a drink.

"There is no way to know if she has any sponsors." Haymitch said. "It's too dangerous for any of us to go and sponsor her on behalf of Panem. And no one in the Capitol can pull it off. Not the people we know." Haymitch clarified when Gale opened his mouth to protest. Darius didn't say anything for a moment, gathering his words.

"Finnick can do it." He said. "Finnick can go to the Capitol and sponsor her. He's been there before. He blends in."

"When did he get back?"

"About a year ago. When I saw him, I could tell something was troubling him. I asked him if he had found you. He said he had killed you for desertion. It's obvious that he didn't. And it's obvious why. Though, I doubt that he thought you would bring her to Panem after her found you."

"We didn't come here first. But some problems came up where we had been staying and we had to leave. This was the best place."

"There were rumors that the youngest prince of the Districts had allied himself with a group called Thirteen. Not sure if it's real or not, but I don't think it matters now since he's dead." Haymitch shot Gale a look and the young man nodded. No one needed to know that the now dead prince had tried to uphold the betrothal their parents had agreed upon long ago. Darius looked at them but said nothing. "I'll get the orders to Finnick." Darius stood and left the room. Gale looked at his hands.

"Everyone is trying to use her as a puppet." He hissed. "The Quell, that's why all of the tributes are older this year. Except for Rue, that girl she volunteered for. She was only twelve, thirteen at the most."

"The Capitol didn't know she was alive then."

"But Thirteen did. They've been searching for us since the two of you rescued me from execution and we fled. So, they did the only thing they could to flush her out. Fix the Reaping and use a girl who barely had a chance of surviving. It was a risky move on their part. There was a one in three chance that we weren't even here in Panem."

"It wasn't luck. Coin is a strategist. She would have known that we couldn't go back to the Capitol. The two of you had been seen on the raids. And we couldn't go to the Districts because of the prince. The only place left to us was Panem."

"It was still a risk. There was a chance that we wouldn't have been anywhere near the city for the Reaping. She was willing to sacrifice the life of that little girl just to find Katniss."

"Her costumes," Haymitch began and then fell silent. The two of them sat in silence for a while before Gale stood up.

"I'm going back."

"Back where? The Capitol. You'll be killed as a traitor."

"Thirteen."

"Then you'll be killed as a spy."

"They won't kill me. Not if they want her cooperation. They don't know her. Once she realizes that they had a hand in her going into the Arena, she'll be livid. She'll win for Panem and then wait for Coin to come to her. I want Coin waiting on her."

"Are you sure about this?" Gale nodded. "Then I'm coming with you. We can bring Coin to us and talk to her alone. She doesn't have the support of the Districts anymore with the prince dead. She'll be willing to bargain." Gale nodded and threw the flask into the fireplace. Haymitch looked at it longingly a moment before the two of them hurried out of the room and to theirs to get their weapons. It was getting dark outside. It would be the perfect time leave since no one could know where they were going.

* * *

**Hehehehe, so I've decided to combine The Hunger Games and Catching Fire. How I will do that, we will all see? Thanks for reading and please review!**


	19. A Deal

**From now on, I'm going to write in Katniss's POV. If you don't like how i do it, please let me know and i'll fix it. Enjoy!**

* * *

Boggs nodded to one of the soldiers as he looked at the two men laying in the middle of the clearing, not caring that they were on Thirteen land. The soldier stepped forward.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." The younger of the two men said before the soldier could take a second step. Boggs looked at them. They were sitting up now and he could see that it was Gale and Haymitch, the wanted fugitives. According to Coin, they had run away with the princess to Panem to place her as queen. But she had volunteered before she could be spirited away again. Boggs personally didn't believe it, but she was in charge and he had to follow orders.

"And why wouldn't we want to come in and get you?" Boggs asked, searching the trees for hidden traps. Now that he knew it was Gale and Haymitch, he didn't want to chance anything and ordered his men to back away.

"Because we don't want to have to hear your yelling at us to let you go." Haymitch answered. Gale laid back down. "Bring Coin out here, and then we'll talk. Just Coin, Boggs. No soldiers. No you."

"And what makes you think she'll come?"

"Because she knows the truth. She also knows that if something happens to us while we're here, Katniss won't need help from Thirteen." Boggs glared a moment before walking away, calling his men to fall in after him. She would not be happy.

* * *

_**Katniss's POV:**_

I squat in the dirt and mark out the years. I was lucky enough to figure out that there was water in the trees. They look like normal trees with bark and leaves. But one of the mutts had a wet snout/beak when I killed it and it had been hanging on a tree. Let's see, when Dad told me about my father, he said it had been twenty-three years since then. It's been two years since then. That makes twenty-five. Son of a—twenty-five years means that this is a Quarter Quell. Dad said that my father became king during the Second Quarter Quell.

I jump to my feet, and hurry out of the area. If this is a Quell, there is no telling what horrors are in store for us this year. To make matters worse, I've followed completely in my father's footsteps. I volunteered, albeit a fixed volunteer, for a younger kid and then I challenged Snow for Panem. The only thing I hadn't known going into this was that this was a Quell. I have a feeling that unless they were keeping track of the years, no one knew that it was a Quell year. This is my first one, but Dad had to have been alive for the last one. How else would he have known what my father had done? That's not something taught in a school. Neither is shooting a gun for that matter. Dad was probably only a kid then, maybe no older than I am now. That means he would have survived that Reaping. Would he have sacrificed himself for my father? I would like to think so. He's done so much—

I suddenly realize that I'm beginning to blister. I look behind me and see a dense cloud of fog coming straight at me. But fog doesn't burn. I hitch up my pack and run for it. I'm maybe a mile into the frantic run when I start feeling the effects of the fog. My arms begin twitching and I can't get them to stop. I try to think. I saw a body of water the other day. Not the lake, but something else. I think salt water. Will it help? I don't know. But I make a sprint for it.

* * *

_**Other POV:**_

She frowned as she watched the wall of fog descend upon the princess, or queen now. The night before, it had been revealed that these games were the Third Quarter Quell. She didn't like that it had not been announced. She wouldn't have taken the risk with the little girl if she had known. She wouldn't admit it, but she had doubted that her trick would have worked. She couldn't be sure that they would have been in the capitol of Panem. She wasn't sure of much these days. Panem was not as gullible as she had hoped it would be. When she approached Katniss again, she would have to tread lightly. The girl would not easily forgive the fact that she had almost executed her fiancée.

"Coin," she heard Boggs say.

"Are the intruders dead?" She asked, turning away from the screens to look at her right hand. He didn't answer. "Are they at least in the cells?"

"They want to see you. Only you."

"Why didn't you kill them? You have guns."

"It's Abernathy and Hawthorne." He answered. She glared at him.

"You have standing orders to kill them."

"Do you really want them dead? If she finds out that you've killed them, you can kiss an alliance with her goodbye. I recommend you go and see them. They may have a deal for you." Boggs glanced around and looked at her. "I know that those charges were made up. So do they. If you do not make up to her, you may lose her help against Snow. For good." Coin sighed and looked at the screens. Katniss had made it to the water and was out of reach of the fog. There was nothing she could do for her now.

"Aright, I'm coming. But you come with me."

"I'll hide as best as I can, Coin. But they've made it clear that I am not to be there either. You have to go alone." Coin sighed again and nodded.

* * *

"Do you think she'll come, Haymitch?"

"She has no choice. Not if she wants Katniss's help. She'll come."

"And if she decides to kill us on sight?"

"Again, she needs help from Panem. Katniss speaks for Panem. We die, Coin loses the help she hopes to gain." Gale nodded and looked out at the forest that surrounded them. They didn't know what they little trick was going to get them except for in huge trouble with Katniss when she got back from the Capitol.

"She's going to be pissed." Gale muttered. Haymitch chuckled.

"That's an understatement."

"No worse than I am." A voice came from the trees. The men turned and saw Coin standing just outside of the trap line. There was a gun on her hip.

"'Ello, Coin." Gale said. "You've kept well."

"You've cost me my reputation in the Districts escaping like you did. I'm a laughing stock to the king and queen there. They think I caused the death of their youngest son."

"You would have been responsible if I had been the one to kill him, like I wanted to." Gale answered.

"What do you want?"

"We have a proposition for you." Haymitch said, getting to his feet. Coin raised her eyebrow.

"Why would I want to make a deal with you?"

"If you don't, you'll never have the forces necessary to stop Coin and his Games."

"I'm listening." She answered. Haymitch stood and walked over to her and offered his hand.

"Climb onto this stump here and jump to where I'm standing."

"I'm not that young, Abernathy."

"Do you want to die?" Haymitch snapped back. Coin grumbled something but did as she was told. She landed on the ground and waited for the trap to spring. She relaxed when nothing happened. Haymitch grinned and led her to where Gale was sitting. The two of them sat and Gale handed her a piece of meat that they had saved. Coin took it wearily. "It's not poisoned. You'll be fine."

"What's this deal you have for me?"

"Katniss needs sponsors. By now, you know that these Games is the Third Quarter Quell. Katniss is the last tribute left from Panem. The Capitol tributes will be hunting her before they hunt down the District tributes and then turning on each other. Panem has already sent a representative to sponsor her. But Panem's funds won't be enough."

"So you want us to sponsor her. That would put her in our debt. I doubt she would like that."

"That's not all we want." Gale said. "You need to earn her good will so that she won't resent being in debt to you which she will be able to repay by fighting with you."

"And how do I earn her good will, according to you?" Coin asked, putting the piece of meat down.

"First off, you can take the charges of spy and treason off my head." Gale said. "We know that it was a trick you concocted with the prince to get rid of me so that you could force her into the marriage."

"And the second?"

"The second, when we bring Katniss here, when she decides to come here, you will publicly apologize to her. You will tell the citizens of Thirteen that the charges against us were false. Do you understand me?"

"And if I refuse?"

"Then Katniss will go to the Districts and ask for their aid and the two of them will go to war with Snow and you will be left in their dust. You will not be recognized in the alliance that takes down the tyranny that is the Snake. I have gotten to know you really well, Coin. I know that you don't want to be left out of this. When Snow invaded, he put you out of business in Panem. You want to get back at him. So, what do you say? Will you do as we ask?" Coin looked at the trees around her. She knew that Boggs was nearby, but he couldn't get to her if things went wrong. Gale and Haymitch could sit in their trap nest for days before her men would be able to get to them. And if they were found dead, she would lose Katniss's help. She needed the queen's help to ally with the Districts again. The three of them had to band together to be able to defeat Snow's forces, it was the only way they would be able to accomplish it.

"Do we have a deal?" Haymitch asked.

"We have a deal." She answered.

"Great." The two men stood and walked out of the clearing.

"Hey, how do I get out of here with your traps?" She called back to them.

"There never were any traps." Gale called back. "See you after the Games."

* * *

**Hehehehe, hope ya'll enjoyed that chapter. Thanks for reading and please review!**


	20. Temporary Peace

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Katniss POV:**

I sit in the salt water and try to think. I've been in this Arena for about a week now and I'm not sure of all the dangers. I try to stick to the woods as much as possible for the cover they provide. I was able to get my hands on the bow and arrows yesterday and I've picked off a couple of Capitol tributes and some District ones in the hours that I've had it. It seems that the Capitol tributes are focusing their attention on the District Tributes and waiting until they can all gang up on me. The only thing that scares me is that I don't know how many are left. Each night, I've fallen asleep before they show the deaths and if the canons have gone off, I haven't heard them. There has been so many dangers in the arena this year. The fog has nearly killed me twice and each danger does not stay to one part of the arena, but it does stay in the wooded areas. Not to mention all the traps and beasts in the woods. It's gotten to where I only go into the perimeter for water and small animals for food. I've been living off fish mostly and I know I've lost too much wait for Gale to be confident that I'm surviving out here.

I pick up my head at the growls that are coming from the forest. Not again. I've already been chased by them once today already. They are the only creatures in this arena that follow me onto the beach. I wonder how safe I'd be in the trees. I have the bow now. I can kill off the creatures instead of running from them. I hear the growls again and run for the trees. This morning, I barely got away from them and that was only because I ran into the water and they apparently can't swim. I realize as I get to the tree that I won't be safe in the tree. These wolf beasts have four inch razor sharp claws, which would allow them to climb up after me. And it wouldn't take much for them to get to a tree limb since they can stand on their hind legs to get at me. So I run for the water, the only safe place for me in this nightmare. I turn and run into the water. I'm barely five feet away when the first wolf mutt jumps from the trees and chases after me. I dive into the water, my feet almost caught in its snapping teeth. I poke my head out of the water and see it pacing the shore, glaring at me. It's alone. It's an animal. I feel the knife in my hand. It's the only weapon that will work in this water. I lift and toss and pray that it'll hit the mark.

* * *

**Gale's POV:**

He watched as the knife flew from his wife's fingers and hit the mutt in the eye and bored into its brain. He had to keep himself from jumping up and down with joy as Katniss emerged from the water and made sure the animal was dead. But his victory was short lived as a Capitol tribute burst from the trees and raised his spear. Katniss barely saw it and was able to dive out of the way, bring up her bow at the same time. The other tribute had another spear in hand, ready to fly. Katniss's bow was armed with a single arrow. The two looked at each other and waited. Gale waited to. He had been watching recaps of the Games to catch up on what he and Haymitch had missed on their trip to Thirteen. He was glad to see that she had gotten a bow. It meant she could hunt and defend herself. He also knew that she had timing and knew that she was calculating how much time she would have. If she fired first, there was a chance that she could dodge the spear. But if she misjudged anything, he could throw the spear and either mess up her shot as she dodged or kill her before she could let the arrow go. He could see this in her eyes, and in his eyes.

The arrow flew from Katniss's bow and she dodged out of the way of the spear and it landed next to the other. The Capitol tribute wasn't as lucky. The arrow pierced his eye as he straightened from the throw. Katniss didn't breathe a sigh of relief until the canon fired. She walked to the body, grabbed her arrow, and walked away. Moments later, the hovercraft appeared and took the body. On the side of the screen, the number of tributes remaining ticked down to three. Katniss had done much of the killing by luring the others into traps she had set or killing them herself. Though, most of the tributes had been mauled to death or killed by the fog. The Capitol tributes had turned on each other soon after the first week and Katniss had killed the last District tribute with the bow. He hated to see her in this situation, but he knew the worst was yet to come. Once she had her kingdom back, after she rebuilt it, she would go after Snow.

* * *

**Katniss POV:**

I take a deep breath and look behind me. I've made it through the woods safely enough. The fog hasn't come after me for the last three days, though, I have seen evidence of maulings and not by the wolf mutts. I don't want to think about what is here. I didn't even want to come into the woods. But there was a feast announced last night before I went to sleep. There hasn't been a kill since I killed that Capitol tribute three days ago. There is going to be some final showdown. There's got to be. The only reason for a long stretch of peace like this is because there are few of us and we are spread all over the arena. That means that the Capitol tributes turned on each other soon after I got my hands on the bow. The only reason that happened was because I dropped a track jacker nest on them when they trapped me in a tree.

I turn my thoughts from the arena to what I'm going to do when I win, when I get home. Before I even think of attacking Snow, I have got to cement my power with my people. Though, I may have already done that. The other tributes from Panem sacrificed themselves for me. Does that mean that their parents will follow me? Even if they did, I need to fix up the country first. I need to get my people back on their feet. There is a lot I'm going to have to do before I can wage war on Snow.

I stop and look at the Cornucopia next to the lake. It hadn't taken long for me to figure out that the arena is an island in the middle of an ocean. I managed to get all the way around the island which helped me figure it out. I look behind me again to make sure no traps, or another tribute, are coming up behind me. I'm safe, for now. I look back at the clearing and see a small table rising up from the ground. The only thing on it is a box. I don't know what's in it, and I don't want to know. The Gamemakers have planned a bloodbath for the final show. Well, they want one and I want to get out of here. But I'm not compromising my position for their entertainment. I am not their pawn. I will never be their pawn.

I ready an arrow as another tribute steps into the clearing followed by another. So they've paired up. Yes, I remember the announcement. There had been a rule change saying that if at least two tributes from the same country survived, they would both go home alive. I stood no chance of that since all the rest sacrificed themselves for me. So, there are three of us left. I take them in. They are no worse for wear than I am. I could kill them both now. A clean shot to the head. The only problem about that is the other one would know I was here and be ready for my arrow. I shift slightly and something rolls off my back. I grab it before it rolls down the hill. The spear gives me an idea and I set a trap. Once it is set, I make a point of making noise which lures the couple to me while I am perched in a tree. Now that they are closer to me, I can see that they are two male tributes, twin brothers. That would explain why they are together now. They've looked out for each other. No matter. If anything, it only pisses me off more because these damned Games took my sister away from me and I never got the chance to know her because of Snow. The older of the two walks into position and I spring the trap. He is caught in the loop and shot upwards. I only have seconds. I arm the bow, aim, and fire as the canon fires. The older one is dead. My arrow grazes the other boy's face as he turns to run. Cursing, I jump from the tree and run after him. He makes it to the box and pulls out some sort of ball. I can only assume that it's not good. I arm the bow and stop. I'm about five feet from him. We are both breathing hard and I can see his thumb holding a metal ring and his hand clamped tight on a handle.

I adjust my grip and look at him. He looks at me and he knows I killed his brother. I aim.

"Well both be dead before you can let go of that arrow." He tells me.

"Then you don't know me that well." I answer. My gaze never wavers from his. I know I can shoot and run before that bomb hits the ground. Don't know how far I'll get. I'm weak from days without proper nutrition. But it's a risk I'm willing to take. Gale comes to mind and I make my decision. I let go of the arrow, turn, and run. Out of the corner of my eye, I see him drop the bomb just before the arrow drives through his throat. I'm blown forward and I can barely hear the canon fire. My ears are ringing, but I can hear Claudius Templesmith announce,

"Ladies and Gentlemen, the winner of the Seventy-fifth Hunger Games and the Third Quarter Quell, Queen Katniss Everdeen of Panem!" The hover craft appears and lowers a ladder. Gratefully, I climb on and am pulled up. There will be peace, for now.

* * *

**And that is the end of the Games. There'll be her return to Panem and then probably a time jump. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	21. Reunions

**Bit of a time jump, hope you don't mind. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Somewhere in the Capitol:**

He walked up to the house, careful for any traps that might spring. His father was just as careful when it came to people not being welcome, especially unannounced. His father would set up the traps until the Reaping and then take them down. After the Reaping, he would put them back up and they would stay up for another year. He had come to the house alone even though there was a small squad of soldiers from Panem with him. It had been a year since Katniss won the Games and earned peace for her people, and safety from the Games. She wanted to come with him, saying that it would have been better for the two of them to be there instead of just him. The only reason she hadn't come was because, as queen, she was needed in her country to play nice with the ambassadors who came from the Districts and the Capitol. The Districts wanted an alliance to take out Snow and his Games for good. The Capitol was delivering its promised provisions and attempting to spy on the young queen. At eighteen, Katniss was proving to be just as cunning and calculating as her father. She played their game and saw through it at the same time. They wanted the peace between the two countries to continue. Katniss was allowing it for now, but word had reached her that the tributes from the Capitol and the Districts would be increased to make up for the lack of tributes from Panem. That was four more tributes from each country, and a greater chance of his siblings going into the Games. That was why he had come back. He needed to get his family out before the Reaping. The next day, his father would be taking down the traps so the Peacekeepers could get to the house. He wanted to get them out before the dawn.

Carefully, he stepped through the door and looked around. There was nothing that he could. He groped around the floor for a candle and found only a stick, but he had no matches. He signaled to the men hidden and one of them quickly brought him a lamp. His name was Finnick. He had been sent to sponsor Katniss last year. He was also the one who had caused Haymitch and Katniss to have to flee after he had found them two years ago. That was when he had left his family to stay with Katniss. Gale lit the lamp and looked around. The only furniture in the room was a small chair in the corner. Fearing the worst, he searched the house. His family was gone. He sat on the chair and looked at the floor, shocked. His dad had always boasted that the family would live and die in the house they grew up in. He looked up at Finnick. He was married to a girl named Annie and they had one son.

"Why would they leave, Finnick?" Gale asked.

"I'm not sure, Gale. But I doubt they did it to punish you. Something must have happened after you left. Where would they go?"

"I don't know. But if they thought I would ever come back, they would have left word with someone. There's this old woman in town, a little crazy, but trustworthy. Her name is Greasy Sae. Mom would have left word with her. Mom always knew that I came home, no matter how long I was gone. Wait with the men. I'm going into town to talk with her. Maybe she knows where they went."

"I can't let you. The queen will kill me if anything happens to you."

"No she won't. She wants them safe just as much as I do. Wait here. I should be back by dawn. The Peacekeepers shouldn't come by the house at all. But to be safe. Over that rise is the house the queen and Haymitch stayed in. Take your men there. I'll meet you in the morning."

* * *

**Panem, Katniss's POV**

I sit and look at old maps in boredom. Right now, it's the only thing I can stand to try to occupy my mind. Two weeks ago, Gale took Finnick and a small squad into the Capitol to retrieve his family. The ambassador from the Capitol let it slip that four extra tributes would be coming from each the Capitol and the Districts to make up for the loss from Panem. I wanted to go with him, but my duties as queen kept me from going. Dad is outside, getting into better shape with some of the older Royal Guard members. The moment I stepped off the train last year, they shed their black armor in exchange for their gold armor which was emblazoned with the Mockingjay, the symbol of my country. My pin was been exchanged for a medallion which I am required to wear around my neck.

"Majesty, there is a woman here to see you." One of the servants announces and I sigh and put away the maps before nodding my readiness. I thought I was done with visitors for the day. Oh well, might as well get this meeting over with and then try to get some sleep. I haven't slept since Gale left.

"Majesty," a familiar voice greets. I shoot to my feet and draw the knife from my belt. Standing before me, her steel gray hair perfectly in place up to her shoulders, is President Alma Coin.

"What are you doing here?" I snap. The last time I saw her, she was getting ready to execute my then fiancée so she could force me to marry Peeta Mellark, the prince of the Districts. She raises her hands in surrender.

"Peace, Majesty. I came to make peace. While you were away, your fiancée,"

"Husband,"

"Husband," she corrects, "came to me and offered me a deal. In exchange for my sponsoring you in the Games, I might try to earn your goodwill by dropping the false charges against him. He also wanted me to publicly apologize to my people. Now, my advocate did not get to the Capitol in time to sponsor you, but I am fine with that. I came to ask for an alliance between the two of us to fight Snow. Together, you and I can—," I hold up my hand and she shuts up.

"After the hell you put me through while I was in Thirteen, you expect me to forgive you just like that." I whisper. "You tried to kill my husband and force me to marry for an already broken promise. You tricked me into the Games, the Quarter Quell no less, by rigging the Reaping."

"I am sorry for that, Majesty. But I was hoping—"

"Hoping for what, Coin? That I would be naïve enough to forget what you've done? Stupid enough to the point that I would make you an advisor to me in this war. Maybe if you had more to offer me, I would consider it. But from where I'm standing, I have to do all the work. _I_ have to convince the king of the Districts to ally with me after I refused to marry his son. He knew he had partnered up with you. He knew that Peeta's death is your fault. If you hadn't been so stupid, we could have worked it to where it benefited everyone. Right now, you've got nothing to offer me, Coin. I have the most to lose. You have nothing." I walk over to the door and open it, the signal for her to leave. She does without a word and I slam the door shut and cross the room to the balcony. Minutes later, I watch her leave the castle and then the city and got into the woods beyond. Not once did she turn around to look at me. Not once did she let her shoulders sag. Maybe we could be allies, if I can get the Districts to forgive her of Peeta's death.

* * *

**The Coalmines in the Capitol**

He leaned against the wall of the house and waited for the Peacekeepers to leave. They had brought back the children they had taken from the woman inside. He had counted them. They were all there, Posy, Rory, and Vick. They looked sicker than when he had left. They were too thin. He knew his mother would be the same way. Finally, the Peacekeepers left and Gale went to the door and knocked. The door opened and he was pulled inside by a suddenly teary eyed Hazelle.

"Oh Gale, you're safe." She cried. The children hugged his legs and he couldn't move if he had wanted to. Finally, Hazelle let him go and Gale looked around for Edgar, his father.

"Mom, where is Dad?" He looked at her and she looked at the floor. The children let go of his legs and went back to the table. Hazelle motioned for Gale to sit and sat down next to him.

"Not long after the three of you disappeared, the Peacekeepers came looking for Katniss and Haymitch. We don't know why, but they did. About a month or two after that, word reached us that you never showed up at the mines to do your work. Your father had to come and work to make up for it or be jailed for his son's failure to comply. He died in a mining accident right after the Games ended. I can barely make ends meet doing other people's laundry. I can't properly feed the kids."

"How soon can you get packed, Mom?" He asked earnestly. Hazelle looked at him. "I'm taking you out of here, tonight. It's a long journey, but it's worth it."

"Where are we going, Gale?" Posy asked, excited to be moving again.

"Gale, we just can't pick up and leave. They won't allow us to without a head of household." Hazelle said and Posy's face fell. Gale looked at his mother as he picked up his sister.

"We are not staying in the Capitol. I am not going to risk the kids being one of those extra tributes." He went to the door and whistled. A minute later, Finnick was walking in the door. "He is Finnick, Captain of the Royal Guard of Panem. Katniss sent him with me to bring you safely into the country."

"Gale, we need papers to get out. And I don't have the money for them. And you've no doubt been seen with Katniss if that's the case. Even if I did have the money, they wouldn't allow us to leave."

"We're not going to use papers. Mom, this is the only way I can ensure your safety. In Panem, you'll be safe and cared for as the queen's family." The kids looked at Hazelle. She looked at their gaunt faces and sad eyes. Before they moved, those eyes had been full of life. She couldn't bring herself to force them to live the way they were living.

"Rory, Vick, Posy, choose one thing that is special to you. Hurry." Gale put Posy down and the children scampered away. Hazelle went to her bedroom and returned with a few family photos and Edgar's bow. The bow she handed to Gale. "He wanted you to have this, if you ever came back." Gale nodded and smiled. A few minutes later, the children returned with their item. Gale nodded and Finnick produced black cloaks which Hazelle and Gale wrapped around the children. Once everyone was ready, they stole into the night.

* * *

**Panem**

He watched as his foster daughter paced the study she had claimed as her own. Gale had been gone for a long time now. The timeline had been a month and a half, maybe two. He had been gone for closer to six months now. Haymitch feared that they had been captured stealing through the countryside. He knew he should have gone. Or pushed for Katniss to go. She was a victor. Anything she said was supposed to go in the Capitol. It was a standing rule, unless Snow had changed it. Regardless, it was too late now. If she were to go and demand their release, it would be seen as an act of war as she had not gotten permission to send a group into the Capitol. He sighed and walked into the study.

"Katniss,"

"What, Dad?" She asked, looking out the window again.

"He's alright. Maybe Edgar and Hazelle moved their family."

"Edgar swore to never move willingly. He knew there was a chance that Gale would go back." She stopped and looked out the window. "What if something's happened to them, Dad? What if they've been captured and taken the President's City? What if one of the children were Reaped this year?"

"They haven't been."

"How can you be sure? We stopped broadcasts from the Capitol the moment I came home last year. We won't see the Reapings. We don't know—" he held up a hand to stop her rant and then pulled her into a hug.

"Majesty, he has returned." Katniss lifted her head and looked at the servant and then at her father. "They are waiting in the courtyard."

* * *

**Katniss's POV**

I didn't have to be told twice. I let go of Dad's neck and ran out the door, my single guard trying to keep up with me. He would insist on me not running headlong into an unknown situation. But I don't care. Gale is back. That's all that matters. My husband, my best friend is back. The servants barely get the doors open in time for me to run straight into my husband's arms. He catches me and we almost fall, but he falls against the horse next to him.

"I should go away more often if that'll always be the welcome I get." He joked. The only thing that kept me from swatting him was my being tackled to the ground by three not so little children.

"KATNISS!" Rory, Vick, and Posy call out cheerfully. I hug them a moment and then Hazelle is helping me up and pulling me into a tight hug. I hug her back. She was the mother that I never had. The mom that was taken from me before I could even walk. I pull back and she wipes a tear from my face. I wait a minute, taking her in, expecting any moment for Edgar to come up behind me and pull me into a hug of his own. But he doesn't and I look around for him. My eyes fall on Gale and he looks at the ground. I pull myself from Hazelle's embrace and walk over to my husband and hold him close. He won't have to tell me now. He may never tell me how he feels about his father's death. But I'm sure Hazelle will give me the details later. I keep Gale next to me as I look at my captain.

"Finnick, was there any trouble?"

"No, Majesty. Unless you count Gale getting into a scuffle in town protecting a woman's honor." I sneak a look at Gale and see him smirk from the corner of my eye. Hazelle has her arms crossed.

"What took so long?"

"The family moved to the coalmines, Majesty."

"Majesty?" Hazelle interrupts and I turn me and Gale to look at her and nod. "Last I heard, you were the princess. At least, that's what Haymitch told us."

"I freed my people, Hazelle. They are my family as much as you are and Haymitch is and my dead family." Hazelle smiled.

"Does that make my son a king?" She whispered and we laughed. The children started pretending to be nobles and it almost killed my laughter when I saw how thin they were. The only thing that kept me laughing was the thought that they would be crushed if I did stop in the middle. Once the laughter dies down, I point to a servant.

"Take Hazelle and her children to get cleaned up and then make sure they get plenty to eat."

"Yes Majesty." Hazelle and the kids are ushered inside and I turn to Gale.

"They are safe. That's what counts." I say as I wipe a tear from his face.

"And now, we have to make the rest of the people safe, from the Games." He answers and we walk inside.

* * *

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	22. Deal

**Enjoy. (inserts evil laugh)**

* * *

**City Circle, Capitol City, Capitol:**

He looked at the reports a moment before calmly walking over to the Avox who had brought them and threw him out the window. The president didn't even pause to look if he had survived before storming out the door and down the hall, report in hand. His head captain, a man named Thread, stood up at his approach.

"Sir?" Snow nodded towards the underground tunnels and the two men walked in silence, Snow still fuming. Once they were where they couldn't be over heard, Snow finally spoke.

"Read this." Snow handed Thread the report he had just read. "Another twenty gone. Where are they going?"

"Spies are saying that they are going to the Districts." Thread answered. "But too many have gone and the population in the Districts doesn't match the numbers. I think they are going to Panem. It is the only place safe from the Games. If they can find asylum there, they are safe. And no doubt the queen is giving them it. She has openly denounced the Games as an excuse for murder. Sooner or later, she is going to attack us and stop them for good. It will be the only way for her to stop the exodus into her country." They walked in silence while thinking. Snow didn't pay attention to where they were going, just letting Thread lead him to where they needed to go. The mass exodus of his citizens into Panem was beginning to become a problem. If anymore left, they would demand more land to live on and that would force the queen to take land from either the Districts or the Capitol itself. It still upset him that she had won the Games instead of just dying like her sister had. He had looked for information on her and couldn't find a thing. No one had known that she was a twin. Because of that, it had been believed that he had won, that Panem would never again rise from its ashes. He was surprised when this girl appeared during the Quell Reaping. To anyone who knew the king knew that she was the spitting image of him.

Snow looked up when they stopped to enter their codes into a keypad to open the door to the jails. They used these to hold the most dangerous of criminals. If he had had his way, the queen would be in here or dead with her father. As it was, the only people in the cells were victors who tried to rebel against the Games. One of them was actually supposed to be dead, there rest were forgotten. But they were also the best of the best. They had fought several times in the Games when he had decided to be merciful towards his subjects. The memory gave him an idea as they stopped in front of one of the cells and looked at the man inside.

"I think," Snow said, "it's time for the best of the best to fight it out." Thread smiled.

* * *

**District One, Katniss's POV:**

I look at the man that might have been my father-in-law had Snow never attacked Panem. He has the blonde hair and the blue eyes his son had. Unlike Peeta's the king's eyes are kind and understanding. It is his wife who doesn't understand why I wanted to marry Gale, a peasant, and not her son who was a prince. She left the room shortly after I bluntly told her that her son tried to have my husband killed so he could uphold some promise made between my father and them. Nothing had been said between us since. Finally,

"I do not blame you for my son's death. Marrying Peeta wouldn't have saved our two peoples anyway." He says slowly. I don't say anything and wait for him to continue. "When the deal was made, Peeta had just been born a year before. Same as you. It was my wife's idea that he be given in marriage to Panem in an attempt to bind our fates together. When you disappeared, we knew that we had to do something different. There was nothing we could really do. And then our older sons tried to play for our kingdom, much as you and your father did. But they didn't have any skills. They thought that the other tributes wouldn't try to kill them because they were princes."

"Peeta didn't think like that." I say without thinking. "He was a tactician. He had come up with many plans to try to make me honor the pact between you and my father. In the end, he failed when we escaped. I am sorry." He waves my apology away and looks hard at me.

"What have you really come for, Katniss? We both know that you did not come here to exchange pleasantries."

"No. I came to ask you to join me against the Capitol." I say and pause, looking at him, waiting for him to explode. The two of us have the most to lose if we should lose this war. We would lose our people to Snow, our lives, and our families. When he doesn't say anything I go on. "It's only a matter of time before my people start demanding more land. The people of the Capitol are coming into Panem in droves. I barely have the resources to feed them all. I've no doubt that Snow is furious about his people leaving and finding safety within my lands. The pools of his children are becoming less and less every day. Sooner or later, he is going to start demanding more of your children to make up the difference if not the entire pool of tributes. Think about, all twenty-four children coming from the Districts and being sent to the Capitol to die until only one is left standing. I've worked hard to free my people and I did it with only my family to support me. I'm offering you the chance to do the same, but you'll have more than your family with you."

"What is the catch?" He asks and I pause. This is the part I dreaded the most.

"Our two kingdoms alone won't be able to overcome Snow's forces. You know as well as I do that the Peacekeepers that occupy the Districts and that occupied Panem were only just a portion of what he has at his disposal. There is a group. They call themselves Thirteen. They are willing to help us. I have yet to talk with Alma Coin, but I have an offer she can't refuse."

"And what is that?"

"I am going to tell her that," I take a breath. The thought sounded good at the time. "I'm going to promise her that should we fall, whoever survives will tell Snow where Thirteen is located. Right now, only my people know and I am willing to bring you with me when I go to talk with her so you know where it is as well."

"So, you are saying, that if were to lose and we didn't make this deal, the rebels would be able to hide and not be punished for their participation in the war." I nod. "But if we make this deal, then Thirteen loses that security as we will all go down."

"That's right. But it only works if you are willing to fight as well." I wait and look at him. He looks at the pictures on his desk. I noticed them when I walked in. They are of his children. He sighs and looks at me and stands, holding out his hand.

"You will have my help, Majesty." I stand and take his hand in mine. "When do we leave?"

"As soon as you are ready. My escort is waiting to take us both to Thirteen. Once the meeting is over, they will bring you back here before returning to Panem." He nods.

* * *

**Thirteen: Katniss POV**

I look at Gale as Coin stands up at the podium. She is upholding her end of the deal that she and he made while I was in the arena. After this, we are going into the war room with the king and talking to her about a three way alliance. I just hope that it will be enough. She wanted a figure head and instead she got a leader. She makes her announcement and then dismisses the crowd. Gale, Dad, the king, and I follow her and Boggs into the war room and take our seats. I stand up and look at her.

"Some months ago, you came to me asking for forgiveness and my help. This pretty speech of yours did nothing to earn my forgiveness. You have to prove that I can trust you. When you asked for help, I turned you away because you had nothing to lose. Today, I come to give you my help. The king of the Districts and I have made an alliance to fight Snow. If you want our help, you have to agree to some terms that we have both come up with." The king stands next to me.

"You will lead your people in joint operations with ours." He says. He had the most conditions where as I only had the one. He lists them off including one that surprises me. He tells her, and everyone, that Panem will be the base of operations as it is the only place safe from Capitol spies. I can only assume that he's done that to unnerve her and I don't dispute it. She needs to know who is in charge. Finally, he sits down.

"We will be equal to the troops. We are not higher than you and you are not higher than us." I assure her. "But, you will not be going into this war with nothing to lose. Should we lose, Panem and the Districts will not take the fall." Coin's smirk falters and I know she got my meaning. "If you want our help, you have to wager the same as us." I say and even Haymitch looks at me in surprise.

"But, I've already lost my home once."

"So have I." I counter. "I was only a year old when I lost my home and I grew up without knowing it."

"Very well. I accept." I nod and sit and we get down to business.

* * *

**Mockingjay Castle: Panem: Katniss POV**

I sit with my head between my knees and groan. My stomach has been killing me for at least a month and I hate it. It's not the flu as no one else in the castle has gotten it and I refuse to go and see any doctors about it. I've been toughing through it during war meetings and spending time with my family. I sit up straight when I hear someone coming. It's Hazelle. I smile and lean against the pillar behind me. I've noticed her walking through the garden lately. She stops by me and sits down.

"Beautiful day." She says and I nod, not trusting myself to speak. She looks at me and I see a knowing look in her eyes.

"What?" I ask. I've always been able to be myself around her. The kids laugh because I act so differently in front of the nobles and some of the people and the king. But Hazelle knows that I have to act like a noble myself even though I wasn't raised that way. Truth be told, I think I suck at it and I'm about to throw the whole façade out the window along with the nobles.

"Have you told him yet?"

"Told who what?"

"Gale. Have you told him about your condition? I've had four children, Katniss. I know the signs." Her words finally sink in and I groan in frustration. I had not wanted that yet. Not until we were safe. As I think about it, though, the idea lightens my mood. I'm going to be a mother.

"I'm afraid." I say without thinking, the fear creeping up on me.

"Go tell Gale. The rest will follow. If we have to wait another year then we wait." I get up and run into the castle. I have to tell Gale. The more I think about becoming a mother, the happier I get. Screw the war right now. My family is starting and I want to think about the happiness that comes with having a family of my own. I find Gale in the study, the television on. I turn him and hug him and kiss him.

"Whoa, what's all the giddiness for?" He laughs.

"I have something to tell you." I smile. "Gale, I'm—"

"Katniss! Gale!" Dad comes running into the study, ending the happy moment as he turns up the television and turning it to the Capitol broadcasts which we resumed shortly after returning from Thirteen with Coin.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, President Snow." The announcer says and Snow's image fills the screen. The Camera zooms out and we see twenty some victors on either side of him.

"Good evening, Ladies and Gentlemen. As many of you may have noticed, there have not been any Reapings this year. I come to you now to tell you why. As you can see, there are twenty-three previous victors here. Some years back, we did a best of the best Games. I am here tonight to tell you that we will once again be having a similar competition. You may be wondering who the final tribute is. That would be the Queen of Panem, Katniss Everdeen." I fall into the chair behind me. "I have a wager for you, Majesty. Survive the Arena a second time, and I will never trouble Panem again. I will give you the throne here in the Capitol and go into the darkness. The Opening Ceremonies are in seven days. That gives you one week to make it here. If you don't, you forfeit your kingdom to me and for the next Games, all twenty-four tributes will come from Panem. You have one week. Good night." Dad turns off the television and Gale turns to me, waiting for me to finish my sentence. But I can't tell him. Not now. I can't get his hopes up. I'm going back in.

* * *

**Hehehehe. Thanks for reading and please review**


	23. Another Tribute

**Elves, thank you for that encouraging review. I try to do my best ;) *insert evil laugh* Enjoy!**

* * *

**President's Mansion: Capitol City**

He smirked as he watched the screen. He had sent cameras to watch the queen to make sure that she didn't run off. Though, he knew she wouldn't. He wished he had been there to see her reaction to the announcement. She had believed herself safe from the Games. Well, he had proven her wrong. She wasn't safe. She never would be. He cocked an eyebrow when he saw the queen another man board the train. It wasn't the man who claimed to be her father, according to the interviews during the Quell. The way he had a hand around her waist told him all that he needed to know about the man. He called for Thread.

"You called, Mr. President."

"Yes. The queen is on route to the Capitol. Once her train crosses the border, stop her train and deliver a message for me."

"What message would that be, Sir?" Thread asked, smirking. Snow pointed to the screen.

"You see that young man standing with the queen just inside the doors. He is her husband. They've done a good job hiding it. Tell her the parameters of the deal have changed. Her husband must join her in the Arena. If they make it out, together, I will stand by my word. If they don't, Panem is mine."

"I'll see to it personally, Sir." Thread said and walked out. Snow looked back at the screen and smiled as the queen's train began to move.

"Just wait, child. You won't have your kingdom for long. Just like your father."

* * *

**Panem Royal Train: Katniss POV**

I sit and look out the window before pacing again. I haven't been able to sit still since we left the station. Finnick and Gale came with me for support. I left dad to lead the charge against Snow. He has a better relationship with Coin than I do anyway. I still haven't told Gale that I'm pregnant. I don't want to get his hopes up. We both know that I've no choice but to go into the Arena. He tried talking me out of it, but in the end, neither one of us could deny the fact that I had to fight in the Games or Panem goes back to Snow and I die and there would be no one else to fight for my people. I can't do that to them, not when the rest of my family died for our country. I have to win this, for them.

Gale stops my pacing by pulling me against him by the waist and resting his head on my shoulder. We've stopped at the window looking out towards the countryside of Panem. He doesn't want me to do what I have to do, even if it means forfeiting the land I fought so hard to protect.

"You know," he whispers, "you still haven't told me."

"Told you what?" I feign ignorance. I know exactly what he's talking about. But I just can't bear to tell him.

"The day of the announcement. You came into the study and started telling me something. Then Haymitch interrupted us. What was it you were going to tell me?"

"It was nothing. It's stupid now. It was something about the kids in the city." I try to lie. But Gale knows me too well and starts tickling my side. I try to get away, but I can't. Just like I can't get his hopes up. There's no way he can protect the two of us from outside the Arena.

"Catnip, I know you. You weren't in the city. You were walking in the garden. So, what's the big news?" Do I dare tell him? Maybe he can keep the two of us alive. I sigh and turn to him, the thought of becoming a mother making me feel giddy all over again. I look over at Finnick. He's walking towards the lead engine. We are alone.

"Gale, I'm pregnant." I say in a rush. He looks at me, confused and then lifts me into the air and a tight hug. He's laughing, at a loss for words and I'm laughing as well. We couldn't have planned it better. Well, we could have. Not that this bad timing is our fault.

"Truly?" Gale is finally able to ask and I nod.

"Hazelle confirmed it that day. That's why I ran in. I couldn't wait to tell you." I'm bouncing up and down. He stops me and kneels and kisses my belly.

"Hello, Little One. This is your father." I laugh and he stands up just as Finnick walks into the car again. He sees us and smiles.

"About time you told him, Majesty." He says and walks over and hugs me.

"How did you know?" I ask.

"You forget, I have a little boy back home. Better watch it, Gale. They can get mean when they're pregnant." Finnick laughs as he pulls out a small book that has pictures of Annie and his son. "You'll never know how happy I was when you won the Games, Majesty. It meant that little Aden would never do into the Games. The Reaping has always been rigged to select the children of the royal guard." Finnick talking about the Games reminds me of way we are on the train in the first place and my sudden mood change reminds them to.

"You can't go in now. Snow should understand. He's got a family of his own." Gale tries.

"He's sent his own flesh and blood into the Games." Finnick counters. "There's no way he's going to make an exception this time. Better to keep this pregnancy a secret until the interviews. It'll gain you sponsors and alienate Snow from his people." Finnick says to me. I nod and think about being a mom all over again. I can tell that Gale is thinking about being a dad and he smile at each other and watch the land go by. We recognize the change almost instantly and know we are back in the Capitol. Last time I was here, I had locked myself in my private room. Now, seeing the land reminds me of the days of my childhood spent hunting with Dad and Gale and playing with the kids. I was no different from them. Now, I'm a royal leading a war against the man who once ruled my life.

The train begins slowing down and I look at Finnick. There is no fuel station here and there's no depot here either. Not this close to the border. Finnick draws a gun and ushers me behind him and Gale and back into a dark corner. We are just getting settled when Thread, Snow's most trusted captain walks through the door. Finnick steps up.

"State your business." He says, making sure that the older man sees the gun.

"Where is the queen?"

"What business do you have with her?" Gale demands and I hold onto his shirt to keep him from attacking the man.

"I have a message for her. As you can see, I am unarmed." Finnick steps forward and pats the man down, to make sure he is telling the truth. Finnick turns to us and nods. I step out from behind Gale.

"Speak." I say, standing as tall as my height will allow.

"President Snow extends his gratitude that you have accepted his wager. As well as his best wishes. He also has a message for you, Majesty." I can hear the venom laced in his voice when he says majesty. It's mocking and it makes me distrust him and what he has to say.

"Speak." I say and he smirks and my skin crawls. I fight the urge to hold onto Gale.

"President Snow has changed the conditions of the deal. One more person is being added to the Games from Panem."

"There are no other victors. My father is dead. Killed by your hands no doubt." I say, my voice laced with anger. Damn him.

"He will be joining you." He points over my shoulder and I turn to look and it takes all my strength to stay on my feet. He's pointing at Gale. On the outside, my husband is calm, but I can see the truth in his eyes. He's scared. I'm furious. I turn back to Thread.

"No. The deal was I would be going back into the Arena. Alone."

"That's the deal, or your forfeit Panem to President Snow." I glare and set my face in a grim line. The bastards have backed me into the corner.

"On one condition, if both of us survive, he honors his end of the deal and leaves Panem alone and we get control of the Capitol."

"He has already agreed to keep his word." He says.

I turn to Finnick. "Tell the conductor to continue on. We have to be in Capitol City in four days." I turn to Thread. "There is room at the rear of the train if you would like to ride with us." I turn and walk towards the private car I share with Gale. He follows me after a moment. We watch Thread for a moment before he turns and heads to the rear of the car. I turn to Gale and wrap my arm around him and start crying.

"Shhhh," he whispers, stroking my hair. "It'll be alright. We'll make it through this."

"You don't understand. I changed last time I was in there. I don't want you to change."

"If,"

"When,"

"When I change, I'll still love you and I'll be all the more willing to kill to protect what is mine and those I love."

"How can you be sure?" I say into his shirt.

"You went in, killed, and it changed you. But you still love me and I still love you. No matter how much death you deal out and see, it won't change the way I feel about you."

"And no matter what happens, it'll never change my feelings either." I look up at him. He wipes my tears away and kisses my lips.

"Together." He says and I nod. He stand like that for a few minutes before I pull out my communicuff and send word to Dad and Cinna about the change.

* * *

**I hope that held up to your expectations. The Games begin next chapter!**


	24. Return to the Capitol

**Thirteen:**

Coin stared at the message the queen had sent Haymitch. It was notifying them of the change in conditions of the deal. According to the message, if one or both of them survived the Arena, they would keep Panem. From what they had been told, Katniss had to be the one to win if she were to win alone. Gale could not take her place if he won and she had died in the Arena. It was the night of the Opening Ceremonies and there were reports that her train was barely arriving in Capitol City. It had taken Haymitch four days to reach her in Thirteen. There was no saving the couple now that they were in the Capitol and probably already preparing for the Opening Ceremonies. She was beginning to doubt her ability to work with the queen. It seemed that every time she turned around, Katniss was in some sort of bet with the president. She hated it, but there was nothing else she could do about it either. Katniss and Gale were going into the Arena where Gale would have a significant disadvantage against the other tributes.

"Boggs," she said and the soldier stood next to her, "make ready. You are going to the Capitol and sponsoring the queen and Gale. They're going to need help and you have to give it to them. Haymitch may have already chosen someone from Panem and I'll reach out to the king in District One."

"I'll leave immediately." Boggs said and was gone. Coin looked at her screens and turned them on, watching the partying that had commenced prior to the ceremonies.

* * *

**Katniss: Capitol City**

Me and Gale stand in the doorway of our train car and I take his hand. He doesn't look at me and I can tell that he's scared. He's never had to do this and I never wanted him to.

"The moment we are inside the building, we will be separated by our prep teams. Cinna requested that Portia be his partner in this. She knows the deal and she'll make sure you don't look ridiculous. She'll probably want you to be naked so she can see what she's working with." I say, remembering my first time with Cinna.

"Aren't you worried?" Gale says and I smirk.

"Portia knows what will happen if she tries to steal my man." I say in a light tone and he chuckles. "Besides, I've told her that she has to make sure you get sponsors. Just in case we get separated."

Gale looks at me. "I'm never leaving your side in there." He kisses me and we are like that as the doors open and I can feel the cameras drinking in our last kiss before tonight. We end the kiss and step from the train and walk hand in hand into the building. The moment we are in the building, my prep team separates me from Gale and takes me to the right while Portia's team takes him left.

* * *

**Gale:**

I washed myself, obediently scrubbing with the prescribed soaps and shampoos the team has given me. They had wanted to do it themselves, but I didn't feel right, letting people who were not family lay a hand on me. I smile at the image of Katniss's expression if she were to have heard me say that. She would probably laugh at it. Of course, back then, during her first trip, she hadn't had a choice. She was a Reaped tribute and I had to watch her fight for her life and her kingdom. Now she has to do the same thing, the only difference is that I know she will also want to protect me. I noticed it last night when I saw her drafting a letter that got sent off when we arrived. I had looked at it when she was sleeping. It was a letter to Snow making her own conditions to the Games. Three outcomes favored us and Panem: she alone survives and keeps Panem, we both live and she keeps Panem, or I alone survive and I inherit Panem. What is she thinking? He'll never agree to that. And even if he does, how the hell am I supposed to live without her. We've lived our whole lives together. I've fallen in love with her. How can I possibly love another person long enough to have a child with her.

"Gale, you're done." One of the women's voices reach me. She's a member of a prep team I haven't let myself get to know. I don't care about them. I shouldn't even be here right now, not like this. I had come along to be with my wife while she prepared to go back into hell. Now, here I am, getting ready to go in with her, against veterans of these Games. I can't believe this. I let myself be plucked like a damn chicken and my hair is combed back. A few hours later, I'm sitting by myself in a living room, holding a cup of water. I'm looking out a window when Portia comes in. at least I assume it's her. The woman who enters has jet black hair with gold patterns in it that somehow stay in place. Her skin is pale to show off the black designs on her arms which are bare even though her legs are not. Her clothes are simple, black shirt and pants which gives the impression that the black on her arms is coming out of her clothes. Katniss said that people in the Capitol dress crazily, with Cinna being an exception. Portia would be an exception to.

"Hello, Gale. I'm Portia. I'll be your stylist." She introduces and sits across from me.

* * *

**Katniss:**

I look at Cinna while he readies me for the chariot ride. He has me dressed in a deep purple dress that will flare out into the shape of half of a mockingjay when the chariot moves. He says that Gale will be the other half of the bird that stands for our country. According to Cinna, the purple we are to be wearing is a sign of royalty. I'm not sure about that, but I trust him as much as I trust Dad and my husband. Gale pulls me from Cinna and into a hug, much to the annoyance of the stylists. They pull us apart and start fixing our outfits.

"Are you ready?" I ask him and I can see that he looks nervous. "Just follow my lead. We stand straight and tall and show no fear. We have to show these people that they do not own us and they do not own our people. Do you understand me?" He nods and I can see him struggling not to kiss me. I also see the look Cinna gives him. Gale helps me into the chariot before climbing in himself, Portia and Cinna doing some final adjusting to how the fabric is laying. Then the music is blasting through the speakers and the parade starts.

* * *

**Gale:**

I take Katniss's hand as the chariot rolls out of the stables. I look at her from the corner of my eye and see that she is staring straight ahead, ignoring the crowds who are shouting her name. And why shouldn't they be. She is the one who beat the odds and won her Games and took back her country. She accepted Snow's deal instead of accepting defeat and hiding in the mountains like most people would have done. I glance at a screen and see that it is filled with a shot of us, our costumes flaring out in the shape of a bird, a mockingjay. We are the mockingjay and nothing Snow does is going to change that. The gold crown in Katniss's black hair reflects the fading sun and makes her look like the head of the bird, eyeing its surroundings, watching for predators. She is my own personal mockingjay, and this mockingjay is a predator. I follow her lead and stare at the tributes in front of us. The blond hair of the male tribute looks familiar, but I can't be sure.

The two of us ignore the flowers that are thrown at Katniss. She doesn't move until we are in what she calls City Circle and facing the President's Mansion. It is only then that she looks up as the music ends with a flourish. Snow is standing on the balcony above us, making some kind of speech. I can't help but wishing I had a bow. If either one of us had a bow, we could kill Snow right now and it would all be over. I wonder if the same thing is going through Katniss's mind. Then, he is looking right at us and a smile appears. He greets Katniss, as is tradition, by extending an open hand for her to take, even though he is above us. All eyes are on Katniss now. She must hold out her own hand as if to accept his. Darius said it was a gesture of truce in the old days. Slowly, Katniss extends her hand in acceptance of his welcome. Then we are making one circuit around City Circle before disappearing into the Training Center.

* * *

**Katniss:**

I pray that Gale doesn't feel me shaking as he helps me down from the chariot as Cinna and Portia rush over to us. I cannot believe that he has the nerve to formally welcome me by extending a hand of truce. Everyone knows that there is no truce here. He is forcing me back into the Arena to fight a two person war. If only I had had a bow with me. I could have shot him then and there and cancelled the Games. The victors could have gone back to their homes and I could have gone back to Panem with Gale and Finnick and we could have raised our child together and had many more. As it so happens, I doubt this child is going to make it through the next few weeks. Next is the training and then we have the interviews. There is only a four day reprieve before I am back in the Arena. What makes it worse is that Gale is with me. He is at a horrible disadvantage against these players. We are veterans. He is a rookie. The only good thing I can see about this whole thing is at least he knows how to fight and use weapons. The Games have begun.

* * *

**Hehehehe, the Games begin next chapter, again. Thanks for reading and please review. :)**


	25. Chess Games

**Gale:**

I lie next to my wife and try to think about the day ahead. She told me that it would be three days of training and then a day to prepare for the interviews. Those are tonight, I think. Yesterday was the last day of training and they revealed our scores. Both of us received twelves which did nothing to put Katniss and Finnick into good moods. If anything, their moods darkened and I noticed Katniss keep herself from touching her belly. It'll be hard to hide once we enter the arena. She knows it. Everyone does. I overheard her talking to Cinna about the pregnancy. It made him nervous that he would have to design her clothes to hide the fact. She wasn't showing yet, but she was small and would show soon enough. Hopefully it'll be after everything. I can't help but blame myself for her condition. We should have waited to have sex until after the war. We knew there was the possibility that she would get pregnant. But we didn't and now both of us were paying for it. And what's going to happen if we make it through the Games and she is being taken care of in the hospital. Our secret will come out then.

"Stop worrying." She mumbles and I look at her. She's been awake for a long time by the way she doesn't yawn as she opens her eyes. Has she been thinking about the same things I have been?

"I wasn't worrying." I answer and she looks at me, knowing full well that I'm lying. But what else can I say? That I'm worried about her and the baby? That she should try to convince Snow into postponing the Games? Of course I can't because she'll come up with arguments for every situation I bring up. We're going into this as a family and I hope that we can come out as one as well. "What's on the agenda for today?"

"Normally, we would be getting ready for the interviews. How to sit, walk, and posture ourselves. I went through that last year. I think we'll be able to do whatever we want today. Maybe I can find out some way to present you to the audience. Caesar Flickerman is generally good and helping the tributes. The only problem is that everyone else is a victor."

"You shouldn't worry about me." She smiles and gets out of bed and starts dressing. I watch her, wanting to tuck her away somewhere and keep her and our child safe. She looks at me and smiles. I smile back.

"I don't know about you," she says, "but I could use some fresh air." She tosses me my clothes and I get dressed. Once we're ready, we go to the dining room and Katniss fixes us a picnic breakfast and lunch and leads me out onto the roof. It's a nice area and it's quiet and there are no cameras that I can see. She leads me to where there is a garden and we sit and watch the day pass by, remembering all the trouble we got into. For some reason, it feels like we're getting ready to be parted. But then again, we are about to be. Tomorrow, the Games start and we won't be going up into the arena together. We'll have to find each other. We practice a whistle that she picked up from Haymitch and we decide to use that as our signal. Cinna is the one to find us when it's time for dinner.

* * *

**Katniss:**

I sit and let my prep team get me ready for the interviews. I'm worried about Gale. They're going to want to know all about him. Especially how he met me. He knows that he shouldn't say he was told that I'm from Panem. But that's common knowledge. No, they're going to want to know about my childhood. They're going to want to know if we already have children of our own. Gale knows to be careful on that subject. I have a bad feeling that they are going to ask about the prince and why I am with a commoner instead of a prince. Hopefully, that question will be put to me and I can evade it efficiently enough.

Finally, after hours of prep, Cinna walks in with my dress. I can see the golds which make it seem like it's on fire. I like it. It's different than what Gale and I wore for the Opening Ceremonies. I wonder what game Cinna is playing at. He slips the dress over my head and when I look at it, I'm the Mockingjay once again. So, he's keeping that theme. The gold hues on the dress highlight my makeup, making me look fierce and proud. Cinna finishes it off by placing the ruby set, silver tiara in my hair. It's a little bit bigger and more queen-like than the last one I wore and finishes off my look. I nod to Cinna and he helps me to the main room where Gale is waiting with Portia and his prep team. He smiles at me and offers his arm and we step onto the elevator. Too soon, we are walking onto the stage for the interviews. The crowd awes as me and Gale walk out, our arms still linked. We haven't let go since the elevator ride. But it sends a clear message to Snow. We are together in this and we will leave together. I take my seat between Gale and the blonde tribute who was in front of us in the parade. He's got a mask on and his features are completely covered by his clothes. I try not to stare at him while the others are in their interviews, but I can't help it. I didn't see him at all during the training, but he did get an eleven in training, but his picture as blurred. I watch as he takes his seat and begins his interview. I keep hold of Gale's hand through the entire three minutes. Then it's my turn. I let go and walk over to Caesar. He helps me into the guest chair and the timer starts.

"Well, Katniss, I don't think you ever imagined to be back here."

"No, Caesar. I didn't. It was a generous invitation on the President's part."

"What about the young man you walked out with? The way the two of you were walking, you aren't just friends." He raises an eyebrow and I can't help but giggle. I had wanted to keep our relationship a secret, but it's obvious that Caesar knows. Snow probably told him.

"Well, he's my husband." I say and look at Gale and smile a smile I only keep for him. He smiles back at me and I look back at Caesar. We got married before my first trips to the Games."

"And no children yet?"

"Unfortunately, I've been focused on helping my people first." I keep my hand from straying to my belly and the child I have growing there. I need to play this carefully. "He stole my heart and that's enough for the two of us now." I say, ending the conversation. Caesar gets the hint and moves on to the next subject he has lined up for me, something I'm unprepared for.

"So, Katniss. As queen of Panem, you are playing for your people once again with the promise that if you win, you and your people will be left alone. How do you plan to win? Any special tricks up your sleeves for this one."

"If I did, I wouldn't say them out loud Caesar. There would be no point in having them if I did." I smile as the buzzer goes off, ending our time and I return to my seat, giving Gale a quick nod as he moves towards Caesar. He sits up, but I can tell he is watching everything with a hunter's eye. I hope this doesn't backfire on us. From where I am sitting, Gale looks calm, but I know he is nervous.

"So, Gale, husband to the queen. What does that make you?"

"The happiest man alive." Gale answers and I breathe a sigh of relief. His nerves are not audible.

"If I am correct, this is your first time to the Capitol. How did you meet the lovely queen?" I knew it. Damn it all.

"This is not my first time here." Gale answers and I pray that he doesn't reveal too much about me. "I was born in the Capitol." Gale doesn't answer and acts as if he's in a memory. Maybe he is.

"Then how did you meet,"

"I'm getting to that. We met when we were both young kids. Her adopted father had lost his wife in the takeover and wanted to keep his daughter safe. They had no way of knowing that Katniss was the princess. We didn't find out until we returned to Panem so he could visit his relatives. But by then, she already had my heart."

"She said you stole her heart."

"It was the other way around, Caesar." The crowd laughs and I relax slightly. The buzzer goes off and Gale returns to his seat and takes my hand and looks at me and I look at him. The crowd awes and Caesar signs off with the anthem for which we all rise. Then we are going back inside and we file into the elevators. Gale and I are with four other tributes who are let off before we are and then we are alone. "How did I do?" He asks.

"Perfect," I say and kiss him, something I've been wanting to do all day. "At least they didn't press the child thing." He nods in agreement as we exit the elevator and walk into the dining room where we find Finnick, Cinna, and Portia waiting. Finnick announces that he will be in the HQ and acting as our mentor. Apparently, he's already got sponsors signed up along with contributions from Panem. Then we're watching the interviews again. It is during this time that a letter arrives for me from the president. I had almost forgotten that I had asked him to allow Gale to inherit Panem if he were to live and I died. I open it and read it. There's only one word on it: DEAL.

* * *

**Let the games begin. Hehehehe. thanks for reading and please review**


	26. 2 vs 13

**Katniss:**

I stare at the letters on the piece of paper and wonder what Snow has planned. I didn't expect him to agree to my terms so readily especially when he had been dictating this entire thing. It makes me uneasy to think about it. But I can't let anyone else know. Not even Finnick. He has something planned for us and I don't like it. I look at everyone. They're looking at me, waiting to see what the letter says.

"It's an offer of truce from the president. He says that if I should die and Gale wins instead, that Gale will inherit Panem." There, it's not far from the truth. I fold the letter before anyone else can look at it and keep it in my hand. Cinna, Portia, and Finnick seem satisfied with my answer. Gale on the other hand gives me one of those looks and I know that he knows about the letter I sent when we got here. I could never really ever hide anything from him. But he doesn't say anything and everyone starts taking their leave. Finally, it's just me and Gale. I don't want to leave him. We have to sleep apart tonight and I don't know if I can stand it. But the rules are rules. We are to be taken separately to the Arena where we will have to find each other again. I hug him, not wanting to let go.

"I don't know how I'll be able to sleep tonight." He says after a minute of silence. "I've slept next to you for so long now that just the thought of being apart is too much."

"Tonight should be the only night we have to. If we can find each other tomorrow, we should be fine. Promise me one thing." I tell him and he looks at me. "Wait for me in the trees. I'll get weapons. The others will be targeting you to get to me. We need you alive." I say and he nods.

"Don't be too long." We kiss and then he is walking me to my room where I go in and close the door before I start crying. I know how he feels. We are going to be alone tonight and it's not something I had ever thought possible before now. Not after years together at this point.

* * *

**Gale:**

I lay in the dark and think about tomorrow. I should be sleeping, but I can't. I don't know if it's because Katniss isn't here beside me or if it's because I'm nervous about tomorrow. All I know is that I should sleep and I can't. I wonder if Katniss is the same way. The two of us should be in Panem together instead of in the Capitol apart. Last time she did this, she volunteered. This time, she's forced to be here. It's not fair and I wish I could just kill Snow and get it over with. But if I do that, there's no guarantee that I'll come back alive and I don't know if Katniss would ever forgive me for that. Snow has got to be guarded by dozens of Peacekeepers in his mansion in case this very thing happens. They would shoot me before I even got close to the president and then the Games would go on as planned and my dead body would be thrown in there to make sure there are twenty-four tributes that go into the arena.

I sigh and turn onto my side to see Katniss lying next to me. How did she even get in here? "I couldn't sleep." She whispers and I smile. Figures she would be the one to break the rules.

"You know what will happen when they find us."

"I don't care. You are my husband. We shouldn't have to be forced to be apart." She says and turns so that her back is to my front and I wrap an arm around her, also placing it over her slight belly. She's starting to show. It's small enough that we can get away with no one knowing for the next week possibly. But if she loses too much weight within the next few days, everyone will know and she'll be a bigger target then she is. As she finally falls asleep, I let my mind wander to the blonde tribute that was sitting next to her in the interviews. He kept staring at her while she was talking with Caesar. I have a bad feeling about him. But what does that mean? Could he possibly be who I think he is? But that's impossible. He died in the Games. His death was televised. How could he possibly be alive? But then again, this is the Capitol and they can do whatever they want, including faking a death. Peeta was strong enough to win if he needed to. But he had been sliced open by the other tribute. There is no way he could have survived that…could he?

* * *

**Katniss:**

I wake up to Cinna's smiling face looking down at me and I groan. Next to me, I feel Gale chuckle, but we both get out of bed. I give Portia a hug goodbye and then I'm following Cinna to the roof and into the hovercraft. I wait as the tracker is placed in my arm and then we are sitting next to a table with food. I can't force myself to eat and instead focus on drinking plenty of water. My mind is elsewhere. Mainly on Gale. I'll have to find him as soon as I can. I need to get us both weapons and then get out of there. The thought that he's going to be on his own in the middle of a group of veterans is scary enough without me having to try to get through them to get to him.

We finally get to the launch room and Cinna helps me into my clothes. They're similar to what I wore last time, but Cinna says they're treated to block out sun. So, a desert. The bastard is taking us out of our element and throwing us into a situation we know nothing about. If only I have been able to kill him earlier. Then all of our problems would have been solved. I sigh audibly and Cinna looks at me. I smile a forced smile and sit down to drink more water. We sit in silence and then I'm being called into the launch tube. Taking a deep breath, I step in and wait. In seconds, I'm being lifted up and into the arena. The sun is blinding at first and I look down to see sand blowing onto my plate. I pull up my hood and I squint to see. A large flash of gold signals the Cornucopia and the supplies stashed there. I crane my neck to look behind me and see a jungle of sorts. Good, there's some shelter. I see another batch of trees across from me, about fifty yards from the Cornucopia. I take a deep breath and wait for the gong to sound.

* * *

**Panem:**

The two men watched as the timer counted down. Haymitch was worried. They were in a desert with very few trees for safety. He would have rather it be a forest completely. Then Gale and Katniss would have had a chance. As it was, they were in a desert surrounded by a jungle that was fifty yards away from them. They stood no chance of getting there if they both went into the bloodbath. But Darius knew better. He knew that Katniss was going in to get weapons and supplies for the two of them. He had a feeling Gale would go in as well to protect her. The gong sounded and the tributes ran towards the Cornucopia. Katniss reached it first, grabbing two bows and four sheaths of arrows. She shot two tributes who were closing in on Gale as he ran towards her. She picked up another sheath, a pack of what looked like food and ran down to Gale, picking up a knife and slashing her way through several tributes. Haymitch and Darius watched as she handed him a bow and two sheaths of arrows and they ran for the trees fifty yards away. Every so often, Katniss would force them to the ground and a knife or arrow would fly over their heads. If it was an arrow, she would grab it and turn and shoot or put the arrow with her others. They didn't slow as they reached the trees. With them gone, the other tributes turned on each other and another bloodbath ensued, killing five more, leaving eight dead total and sixteen left alive.

The cameras switched to Katniss and Gale as they ran through the underbrush to put as much distance between them the others as possible. The commentators were speculating which outcomes favored who in this new battle for Panem. As far as Darius and Haymitch knew, either Gale and Katniss or just Katniss had to survive in order to keep the country. Even if Snow agreed to let Gale inherit the kingdom, there was only ever one outcome that favored the Snake. Katniss had to die, and Gale along with her.

* * *

**The Arena: Blonde Tribute**

He watched the bloodbath from the trees. He had gotten in and out while they were focused on Katniss and her husband. They hadn't even seen him come in and take food and weapons for himself. He touched his chest and the scars there. The doctors had left them to remind him that he was lucky to be alive. And so he would remember the deal he had with Snow. If he made sure Katniss and Gale lost, then his parents would get their kingdom back with no threat from him again. He wasn't sure he could do that. He was torn, conflicted. He hated the pair for disgracing him and his family and for not honoring the deal between the Districts and Panem. But then Snow was the cause of that deal. The deal had been made so the Districts could be freed from Snow providing the royals of Panem kept winning the Games. Snow had been the one to take his country from his family in the first place. He sighed and turned away from the Cornucopia as eight canons sounded above him. The bloodbath was over. That left thirteen that would definitely be hunting Katniss and Gale. And one that was unsure of where his loyalties lied.

* * *

**hehehehe, thanks for reading and please review**


	27. From the Dead

**Peeta's POV:**

I toss the knife up and down as I walk across the hundred yard desert to the other side. I know it is unlikely that they are still be there since the others would have gone to hunt them by now. If they were smart, all of them, they would move only in the night and try to sleep during the day. But Katniss and Gale are forest people. They know trees and the woods rather than the desert. I know the desert. There was a desert when I played and I had learned quickly it was better to move at night than during the day.

I pass the Cornucopia and stop a moment to look. It has been two days since the initial bloodbath and the sand around the Cornucopia is still stained with the blood from the tributes who had died. Two of the kills had gone to Katniss for sure as she killed to protect her loved one. I look from the ground to the gold horn. The area has been picked clean of supplies and weapons. Any traces of who had been here is gone, blown away by the wind. It would make a great haven. None of the other tributes would think to come back here and it had an open view of who was coming. Not that any would dare cross the sand in the day when it was hottest. Unless they had a death wish. It was fifty yards from any sort of shade from the Cornucopia. And knowing the Gamemakers, they will have the most extreme heat here during the day where the only shade is the Cornucopia. Which would also make it a perfect trap.

I continue moving, wanting to be in the jungle by day break. I need to find Katniss and Gale. But what am I going to do when I find them? Snow wants me to kill them. He promised me that if I do, he'll give the Districts back to my parents and never bother them again. But Katniss is fighting against Snow to end the Games, isn't she? She saved her people from the Games and I doubt she just sat on her hands. She would have gone to my parents and asked for their aide against Snow. And they would have agreed. At least Dad would have. As far as he knows, he lost us all. If I help Katniss, I guarantee a war between the Capitol and the Districts. If I align with Katniss and Gale, and make sure they win, that would mean I die. If I die, then Mom and Dad are the last. But if they win, they would go against Snow and stop him. I could see it their postures the night of the interview. They both want Snow dead. Snow made the gesture of welcome and I know Katniss was not happy about that. I could see it from the corner of my eye. She wanted nothing to do with Snow. I also noticed her try not to touch her stomach. And her costumes, they've been made to act like they're covering up something. But what if they are covering something up. The people in the Capitol would be too stupid to notice even if she weren't trying to hide it. Katniss is pregnant. She has to be. That's the only thing that makes sense. She is pregnant and now she is here. Talk about incentive to win and kill Snow. It would explain the worried look in her eyes when she reached the Cornucopia. It wasn't just for Gale. It was for her unborn. Three people from Panem are in this arena. Twenty-five tributes entered and only three of us know. That's if I'm right. But I had to be smart to do what I did before my Games. I aligned myself with Thirteen. No one told me where they were. Not to mention I had seen many pregnant women in the Districts before my "death".

Now what do I do, knowing this information? I would be ending three lives instead of just two. I go back to what Snow offered me. I wouldn't be able to go home. But Mom and Dad would be able to have another child who would never have to come into the Arena. But the same would happen if I helped Katniss and Gale. They would help Mom and Dad end the Games and that would still let them have more children to take their place in the Districts. Again, it would mean me not going home. I would be dead, permanently. The doctors don't know how I survived the attack that killed me. For all intents and purposes, I was dead. My heart stopped and so did my brain functions. But as they were getting ready to send my mutilated body back to the Districts, I woke. It scared the morticians and I was placed under guard, though, everyone expected me to go right back to being dead. I didn't. I fought through the blood loss and they fixed me up on the inside. Once I was healed, I was thrown in the special prison for the tributes who went against Snow. They were mainly the ones who had beat the odds and beat his family and so were seen as threats. None of them had been picked for this. I was picked because of my history with the couple. Snow is counting on my hatred to control me and kill them. But he forgot about my hatred of him.

* * *

**In the Capitol:**

The two men watched their spy as he walked into the eaves of the jungle. It was a recap from the night before and Snow had wondered the state of the young man. As it was, the prince was going to honor their deal. Snow, on the other hand, had different ideas that had already been set in motion. He was going to ensure that the Mockingjay would die and never rise again.

"Will he uphold his end of the deal?" Thread asked his president as the feed went live to a group of Capitol tributes who were hunting the Panem pair.

"Does it matter if he does or not?" Snow asked, not looking up from the papers on his desk. "If he manages to kill them, then fine. If not, that's fine to. He is the only who knows about what I want. All the rest are trying to win. You saw how quickly they turned on each other when she got away with her husband."

"They have sponsors."

"Of course they do. She was a favorite in her Games just because she was able to beat the odds. Her country is going to support her and I've no doubt the Districts are supporting her as well. Their hopes rest on her winning and keeping her country. They have no idea that Peeta is still alive and is in there. I told the technicians to keep his face blurred at all times. And if anyone says his name, say the queen and her husband, they are to blur that as well."

"Even in the Capitol?"

"If my own people knew that I was using a dead tribute in the Games, they would revolt against me. So yes, even here, except for this television." Thread nodded and continued to watch the television. The Capitol group had started arguing and were fighting each other. The fight lasted only a few minutes and ended with all of them dead.

"Twelve dead, twelve alive." He said. "What are you going to do if they make it to the end?"

"They won't make it."

* * *

**Katniss's POV:**

I jump awake at the sound of four canons going off. Twelve total are dead. That means twelve are left alive. The uneasiness that has been on my mind since the first day returns. Snow agreed too easily to my demands about Gale. Something isn't adding up and I can't help but think that he has something planned for us and it's not anything good. Beside me, Gale sits up and looks at me. I told him last night about my thoughts and he agreed with me. After another minute, we climb out of the tree we had strapped ourselves in. We've been sleeping in the trees which were surprisingly sturdy despite being thin. In the pack I managed to pick up, there was a large sleeping bag that we've been using. There is no shortage of game around here either. Gale hands me some of our leftover dinner and we start walking.

"Do you think Snow will honor his word?" I ask as walk. We've been moving from place to place, not staying longer than a night. We are hunters and the hunted. We need to kill them before they kill us and now there are only twelve of us left. Ten against two.

"I don't know. I want to think so, so he can put on a good face for his people and the Districts. But at the same time, I can't help but think that he has something planned for-"

Someone crashing through the underbrush interrupts his talking and he both turn, bows ready. The blonde tribute tumbles into our clearing and I train my arrow on him while Gale keeps an eye on the forest.

"Get up." I say and he obeys, as if knowing that I am ready to kill. I follow him with my arrow.

"Peace, Majesty. I want to help."

"Peeta?"

* * *

***innocent humming* Thanks for reading and please review. *humming continues***


	28. Information

***more innocent humming* Enjoy!**

* * *

**Gale's POV:**

"Peeta?" Katniss breathes beside me and I turn and train my arrow on the blond tribute. It is Peeta. That's what I was afraid of. How the hell did he survive?

"Step away, Katniss." I say and she takes a single step back and a glance at her. She's trying to make sense of what she's seeing. I told her that Peeta was dead when he died. She watched the recap herself and saw his mutilated body lifted into the hover craft. For her, there is no way he should be standing in front of us right now. This is like a nightmare. How the hell did he survive that? He shouldn't have survived that. He should be dead and buried. We visited his damn grave in the Districts when we talked to his father. Now he's standing in front of us. It's not possible.

"I swear on my life that I am not lying. I want to help you win this. You'll need my help. Eleven other tributes are hunting you. They are all family of Snow and they'll do anything to show they are the best. That includes killing both of you and ensuring Panem stays in the Capitol's grip."

"You're dead." Katniss finally gets out. "I saw you die." This is why I didn't tell her my suspicions about the blonde tribute. Now I'm thinking that I should have.

"Yes, I died. No, the doctors did not bring me back to life. I came back to life three days later when I was about to be sent back to my family for burial."

"Then what was sent back." I demand. "What did your parents bury?" Peeta shrugs and I put more tension on my bow. Beside me, Katniss does the same.

"What did he offer you?" She asks and Peeta looks like he's trying to decide something.

"He said that if I made sure the two of you died, my parents and the Districts would be free of the Games." He says and Katniss lowers her bow, confident in my ability to kill the bastard if I need to.

"You know he has a way around that deal. If he hadn't attacked Panem, when I came of age, I would have had to participate in the Games so my people would be safe under my rule. The moment your parents have another child, that child is destined to play in the Games under the same conditions. It's Snow's sick way of keeping control. It's why I went to your father and to Coin before Snow announced this Hunger Games."

"I'm a dead man either way." Peeta says. "So I can either work with the two of you or I can kill you now."

"You wouldn't have the chance." I growl.

"I could kill one of you before I died again. At least before I was shot. And if I decide Katniss should go first, I'll be killing two." I struggle to keep my face calm and emotionless. To Katniss's everlasting credit, she gives away nothing. But my head is spinning. How the hell did he figure it out? It's not like we were trying hard to hide it. But Katniss has gotten into the habit of cradling her belly when she's worried lately. He must have seen her suppressing the movement, a movement which would have given away our big secret. Though, if enough time passes, it'll get out anyway. I take aim for Peeta's heart. Stop that and he's dead…for good. Katniss slowly brings up her bow again and aims for her trade shot, the eye. It's clean and goes for the brain.

"I don't trust you." She says slowly and I can feel the cameras on us. We have to decide on something now. Then I see it. A glimmer of something in his eyes that I hadn't noticed before. Hatred. Hatred for both us and Snow. I'm not sure which one is stronger in him at this moment and it has me worried for Katniss. She must have seen it to because her bow is drawn tight. It's Peeta's turn to make the final move.

* * *

**In Panem:**

She looked up at the castle and the guards in their gold armor. This was the place. She needed to get them the information. _It may already be too late._ She thought to herself. She had learned the information at a price. Her closest friend, a young man named Chaff, had been captured and killed in front of her, right after getting her the information. She could see in his eyes that he knew that he would be killed. _This is for you, Chaff. Not to mention I owe them a debt for busting me out of that prison. Nice job, Johanna. You take years to pay back a debt. At least it's being paid, right?_

She reached the gates of the castle and stopped. She took a breath and stepped forward and the guards stopped her.

"What are you doing here?"

"I need to see Haymitch Abernathy. I have information that he would be interested in."

"What is the information and I'll pass it on." That guard answered and Johanna sighed.

"Look, not that I don't trust you. But this is information that I think will be better coming from me than from you. He trusts me. Just tell him that Johanna Mason brings information from Chaff. He'll know what we're talking about." She had remembered that at least. Before he had died, Chaff had told her to go to Haymitch and to use his name. They somehow knew each other. The guards seem to know Chaff as well and by the pale look on their faces, they had thought him dead. She had met Chaff in the watchtower where they had both been held prisoner. She began to wonder who exactly her friend had been.

"Follow me." One of the guards said and pulled her into the castle. She hurried behind the guard and he led her deep into the castle. He took her up several sets of stairs and finally into a study where a television could be heard through the door. She recognized the sounds. The Hunger Games. The guard knocked on the door and two voices answered. He opened the door and pushed her inside. "A woman here to see you, Haymitch." Johanna looked at the two men. The one with red hair looked at the other. A middle aged man with dark hair that's turning gray stands and she notices how fit he is for being a man of his age.

"Go back to the gate." The man, Haymitch, ordered and looked at her. "Who are you?"

"My name's Johanna. I have information you might be interested in." He raised an eyebrow.

"Where is this information coming from?" Johanna looked at the ground and then back at Haymitch.

"Chaff sent it." Haymitch didn't flinch as the cup in the other man's hand dropped, but he did pale a little bit. It was quickly becoming apparent that everyone knew him. Suddenly, Haymitch turned red and turned on the other man.

"You told me he had been killed that night, Darius." Haymitch yelled. Darius, to his credit, didn't flinch at the insults hurled at him from the angered former guard.

"I said that so you wouldn't go looking for him. Once the king died, all of the guards were forced to become Peacekeepers. Those who refused went on the run and came back once the heat had died down. Snow didn't want us wearing the white uniforms so the armor became black. Chaff was one of the few who managed to make it out before he could be killed. We lost contact with him a few years ago."

"That's because he was in prison with me." Johanna spoke up. Both men looked at her. "Haymitch, you were there when Gale and Katniss went on a raid mission." Haymitch nodded. "Katniss's job was to get the prisoners out. I was there and so was Chaff. He recognized Katniss but didn't say anything as we were all running for our lives. But he couldn't believe she was putting herself in danger like that. Me and him decided that, to repay the debt we owe, we would gain intel from the Capitol. The information we received wasn't much different than what was announced for the most part. Then Chaff went deeper and I lost contact with him. A few days ago, he found me and gave me information to bring to you. After he gave me the message, he was captured and killed, after shoving me into a dumpster to hide me from the Peacekeepers. Who was he to you?" Haymitch looked at Darius a moment before turning back to her.

"He was a Royal Guard when Snow invaded. I was sleeping in my bunk when something didn't feel right. After I reported in, I went to stand guard over Katniss's crib." Haymitch said. "You see, I was a drunkard and the queen enlisted me to protect her daughter. Katniss had a sister. The story was that the girl was adopted and not born of the queen and king. Of course, if you watched her Games, she revealed that she was in fact a twin. Prim was Katniss's younger twin. Chaff had been taken from the king's protection detail and placed as Prim's guard. When I ran with Katniss, I asked him to come with me but he felt his duty was to the king above the young princess." Haymitch shrugged. "I wasn't sorry when I heard he was dead, but I thought, had wanted to believe, that he had died in the line of duty." Haymitch sighed and shook his head as if to shake off memories of the past. "What is this information he gave you, Ms. Mason?"

"Johanna, Ms. Mason is my mother." Johanna growled. A smirk tugged at Haymitch's lips.

"Alright, Johanna. What did Chaff want you to tell us?"

"Snow plans to blow up the Arena and everyone left inside." Darius looked like he was about to faint. Haymitch grabbed onto the nearby chair to keep himself from falling over.

"When?"

"Chaff helped place the explosives. Word is they are to be detonated on the fourteenth day of the Games if Katniss and Gale are still alive." Haymitch's expression turned from fear to pure anger and Johanna and Darius prepared themselves for another blow up.

"ALMA COIN!"

* * *

**Nothing more needs to be said except for the usual, thanks for reading and please review. hehehe *evil chuckle combined with innocent humming***


	29. A Price for Everything

**Panem War Room, Coin:**

"ALMA COIN!" Haymitch's voice roared through the intercom, startling the woman in question. The woman walked over to the response button and pressed it.

"Yes, Haymitch?"

"My study. NOW!"

"I'm coming." She released the button.

"He sounds pissed." She whispered to herself as she left the room. The war room was located in a bunker underneath the castle to keep the royal family safe in their planning. It also kept secrets in. Coin had been down there to check the progress of the troops from the three forces and if they were ready to move. They were almost ready. The moment Katniss and Gale returned from the Games, they would be ready to strike against the Capitol. Katniss just had to survive first.

A passing messenger handed her a report before going into the bunker. It was from Boggs telling her that the tribute pool was now down to twelve and that Katniss and Gale were still alive. She tucked the message into her pocket and turned her mind to Haymitch and why he had called her. They were only seven days into the Games and there were still a lot of tributes left against the couple.

She didn't bother knocking as she reached the room she needed to be in. The first thing she noticed was the broken glass between the chairs facing the television. There was a blonde woman standing off to the side and Haymitch was standing next to the desk, his hand close to the intercom button.

"You asked for me, Haymitch?" Coin asked and Haymitch looked at her. She didn't like the anger she saw there.

"What new information have you received?" He growled.

"Nothing that hasn't been said in the Games' coverage." Coin answered, not frightened by the glare coming from Haymitch.

"Don't you have spies throughout the Capitol?"

"I do. But they don't report regularly. Only if something is particularly interesting."

"Particularly interesting," Haymitch whispered and the blonde woman moved to be closer to Darius. "So your spies are just waiting for information to fall into their laps." He spat and Coin took a step back. "This woman risked her life to get us new information! Information that you should have had weeks ago!"

"What are you talking about?" Coin asked.

"Snow plans to destroy the arena in seven days." The blonde woman answered, glaring. "If Katniss and Gale are still alive, he will make sure they die. He doesn't care if there is a victor or not this year. His only goal is to make sure the Mockingjay dies for good."

"And where are you getting this information?" Coin asked, suspicious. "I doubt Snow would have told you out of the kindness of his heart considering you were in a jail cell when we found you." The woman's eyes narrowed.

"A Royal Guard by the name of Chaff was there as well. We both went into the Capitol. He went deeper in than I did. He helped place the explosives to destroy the arena. He got the deadline because he was going to be one of the ones to light the fuses."

"Was?" Coin questioned.

"He died getting me the information. The moment I had the info, Peacekeepers caught up to us. He pushed me out of sight and was caught. He died knowing that the information would save Katniss."

"Why didn't your spies find this out, Coin?" Haymitch asked. Coin didn't have an answer. "Do we have a hovercraft ready?" Haymitch asked, turning to Darius.

"We can have one ready in a few hours. But the men are a different story."

"We don't need men." Haymitch answered. "I want a doctor and their team and then I'm going to the Capitol to get Katniss and Gale."

"Haymitch, we don't even know where the Arena is." Coin tried.

"I know where it is." The woman spoke up. "I'll take you." Haymitch nodded and turned to Coin.

"Use a communicuff and get word to Boggs and Finnick. Tell them to be ready for an extraction." Coin nodded and everyone jumped into action. On the television, Katniss and Gale left an unconscious tribute on the ground.

* * *

**Gale's POV**

I keep hold of Katniss's hand as we run for the other side of the arena. Early this morning, an explosion woke us both and I nearly fell from the tree. We couldn't see the smoke then and started moving again, quickly. Nothing else had happened for the next few hours. Then, ten minutes ago, several explosions rocked the arena, one dangerously close to us. I don't have to tell Katniss what is happening. Snow is trying to kill us because he knows we can win. There are only six of us left. There would be five if Katniss had let me kill Peeta last week, but she was feeling merciful. The most that happened was we left him unconscious on the ground. Katniss wants the killing to stop, but she knows she has to kill in the arena. Maybe she's hoping someone else besides us will kill him. She told me that if we kill him, it would feel too much like revenge and not like survival.

Another explosion throws us to our feet and I use my body to shield Katniss from the debris raining down on us. We're barely standing up when another explosion, this time right next to us, happens. We are both thrown to the ground and my ears are ringing. I look for Katniss. She is several yards away from me…at Peeta's feet. He has a knife out and he's looking at her. Katniss isn't moving, but breathing, thankfully. She has several burns and cuts and what looks like a deep gash on her side from shrapnel. Before I can take stock of my own wounds, Peeta is kneeling next to Katniss and I jump.

With my ears still ringing, I roll away with Peeta, trying to avoid being stabbed by his knife. Somehow, I manage to get it away from him. Distantly, I hear more explosions but I don't know if they are anywhere near us. Right now, I am more focused on Peeta. He almost killed Katniss. He would have killed me. I don't care if this looks like revenge to her. It's survival this time. Katniss will know that when I tell her. That knife was aimed for her heart, my heart.

Everything's moving in a blur as my hand finds the discarded knife. We both roll to our feet for a moment before jumping at each other. He tries grabbing for my neck. I avoid it by ducking and then drive my hand upward, along with the knife. Dad taught me a few things when it came to killing because he knew the chances of me coming into the arena. I feel the knife slide between his ribs and into his heart.

"There's no coming back from this." I whisper harshly as I turn the knife and then yank it out. I don't wait to see him die. Before he hits the ground, I'm sprinting back to Katniss. She is still unconscious on the ground. No other tributes seem to have found us. I pull her into my lap and hold both of them. All around me, explosions destroy the arena and if tributes are dying, the cannons can't be heard. Snow is sure to spin this as a rebel attack and not him. The only thing it will do is placate the people in the Capitol. The refugees, Panem, the Districts, and Thirteen will know the truth.

"Gale!" I look up, confused, and see Haymitch hanging from a ladder attached to a hovercraft. He's got a hand extended out to me and gesturing for me to hurry. Another explosion, a little farther away. I get to my feet, Katniss in my arms, and hop onto the ladder. Haymitch grabs her upper body and holds her close. I grab onto the ladder below him. "Now!" Haymitch shouts upwards and we're pulled up. The door is closing when one large explosion sounds and the hover craft is rocked in the air and I'm afraid we might fall but we don't and I go to a window and look out. The Arena is gone.

I turn to Haymitch. "How did you know?"

"Johanna Mason and Chaff infiltrated the Peacekeepers. Chaff died, but he gave the information to Johanna and she got it to me last week. He may have failed to save Prim, but at least he died doing his duty." Haymitch nods out the window. "Peeta was just a distraction. This was the plan all along." I think back to the letter Katniss sent and how easily Snow agreed to it. Everything makes sense now.

I take Katniss from Haymitch and walk to where a medical bay has been set up. We're both checked out. I'm given a clean bill of health, but the doctors seem worried about Katniss. It's been confirmed that she's only unconscious, though she may have a concussion. They're going to monitor her for that. But there's something else. The head doctor takes me from the medical bay to a waiting area where Haymitch and Finnick are waiting. Good, he got out. Nearby, a blonde woman and Boggs stare out the window. She looks familiar but I can't place her. I look back to Haymitch and Finnick. By the look on Haymitch's face, Finnick told him that Katniss is pregnant. I look at the doctor as they walk over.

"How is she?" I ask. The doctor looks down.

"The queen is fine. We don't think she has a concussion, but we'll monitor her for it in any case."

"Then what's wrong?" I press. He forces me into a seat and looks at Haymitch before turning to me.

"Did you know she was pregnant?" He asks me.

"Was?" I ask. "She is,"

"She lost the baby, Gale. In the explosion that knocked her unconscious. She miscarried." It takes a moment for the weight of the words to hit me and when they do, I'm glad he forced me to sit. After another moment, I see red and I turn and punch the wall. Not repeatedly, but the once is enough to cut up my hand. Finnick walks over and takes me back into the medical bay to get it stitched up. I let him without protest. One thought is consuming my mind. Snow killed my child. Snow will pay for this.

* * *

***ducks behind desk to avoid large vegetables* Thanks for reading and please review. Oh, don't blame me, blame Snow. *Takes cover again***


	30. Time to Fight

**Can't think of a better title for the a chapter to reintroduce myself to the world.**

**To recap: Gale and Katniss were forced into a best of the best Games where Snow had tried to kill them by destroying the Arena. Katniss was pregnant and lost the child in the resulting explosions. Katniss is also queen of Panem as Panem, the Capitol, and the Districts are different kingdoms in this AU.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Katniss's POV:**

I walk into the room I've tried my best to keep away from for months. I've seen Gale in here a few times, but I've never been able to bring myself to come in. I haven't wanted to. It was a gift from Hazelle. She was going to surprise us when the time came. Now that time isn't going to come. Not now anyway.

I lightly touch the wooden crib that had been made for my baby. It's made of the finest wood Panem has to offer. I pick up the single blanket in the crib and feel a tear fall. Hazelle made this for her grandchild. A child stolen by Snow. If he had not wanted to kill me and Gale so badly, she would have had a grandchild. I would have had a child of my own. Why couldn't he let us live in peace?

I pick up one of the plates from the mantle and look at my reflection in it. I look horrible. My black hair is a mess on my head. I haven't washed or brushed it at all since I've been back. I haven't allowed myself to be seen by anyone except for Gale and sometimes Dad. My skin hasn't returned to normal from being in the arena. My eyes…my eyes look distant even to me. Dad said there was a light in them when I was growing up. It always made him smile when he was down. If there had been a light there, it died in the Arena with my child.

I throw the plate across the room. The shatter of glass is somewhat satisfying and I fling another mirrored plate and listen to it break. Before I know it, other things are flying and breaking against the wall. Cups, bowls, plates, everything that could have been of use to my child as they were growing up. I feel the tears flowing down my face as I throw things. My hair comes out of its messy tie and falls around my face. I go to throw something else, a toy I think, when someone pulls me against them and wraps their arms around me. It takes a moment for me to realize it is Dad and I begin to cry. He just holds me, not letting go. The toy falls from my hand. I hug him, realizing how long it has been since I let him be my dad. Since he told me that he wasn't really my dad, but my guard that my real parents, the king and queen of Panem, had assigned to protect me. I guess this is him still protecting me. But what is he protecting me from? Myself? It's too late to protect my baby.

I cry until my body only shudders with sobs and those eventually stop to. Dad pulls away slightly and lifts my face to look at him. There is worry in his eyes and I know it is directed at me. I don't say anything and look at the mess I've made of the nursery. Toys and dishes litter the floor in pieces. The last thing I had gone to throw was the toy at our feet on the baby blanket. It is the only thing, besides the crib, that is not broken. Dad bends down and picks up both the toy and the blanket, looking at both as if remembering something. He looks out the window and starts to chuckle.

"What is so funny?" I sniff. My voice sounds rough from disuse, but I haven't had much to say.

"I haven't been in this room for nineteen years, thereabouts." He says. I look at him and calculate my age. I'm almost twenty. Nineteen years ago was the invasion. I look around. The only thing that sticks out about this room is a chipped stone next to the fire place. Dad walks over to it and looks before touching the mantle and pressing a hidden button. A door opens and he looks inside. "I took you through this door to a nearby warehouse where we spent the night. You didn't even wake up during all of the commotion. Now that you are back here, maybe I should go back and unseal that trap door."

"Dad," I venture, "what are you talking about?"

"This was your bedroom, Katniss." He turns to me and then walks over to where the crib is sitting near the window. "This is where your crib stood with Prim's right next to it. I stood right here when the castle was breached. I held you in my arms as I destroyed your crib and burned it." I look out the door into the main suite. Across the sitting room is the bedroom I share with Gale. If Dad is telling the truth, we are using my parents' bed. I look at Dad. He has tears in his eyes. "Yes, you are using your parents' bed and bedroom and everything. It is yours by right, Katniss. I can't do anything about this pain you are feeling. I can't say that I know what it is like to lose a child. But I know what it is like to have something to fight for, something to protect." He takes me in his arms again and pulls me close. "I stopped drinking during my duty hours so I could better protect you, the future of Panem. Your mother knew that I was the one who could protect her daughter the best. She wanted me to take you from here."

"How do I face everyone?" I ask. I haven't shown my face since we got back. It's been almost a year since Snow thought he won. I'm not sure why he hasn't tried taking Panem back from me.

"As their queen. More are going to rally to you now, Katniss. Once they see that you are alive and well in Panem and not in pieces in some remote area of the Capitol. They will fight for you and what you stand for."

I pull out of the hug. "But what am I fighting for, Dad? The one thing that made me happiest is gone now. Taken from me by Snow." I look at the toy still in his hand.

"And what is Gale then? He's made you happy since you met him. You were willing to run away with him to start a family. You have run away with him. You have both survived the arena. He lost his child to, Katniss." I look out the door and see Gale sitting on the bed, looking out the window. That's right. He did lose the child to. He nearly lost us both. He told me that Peeta was ready to kill me during the explosions. That I only survived because Gale didn't care about his safety. Just us. Just me and our unborn child. But it wasn't Peeta that killed my child. It was Snow. He engineered the games to kill both me and Gale before we could have a family. That was his mistake. He didn't realize the support we have behind us. He didn't think that someone would come to our rescue. He didn't realize that I do have a father, and that he is willing to do anything to protect his family. Just like the king of Panem had once done so long ago now.

* * *

**Gale's POV:**

I try not to listen as Haymitch talks to Katniss. She finally went into the nursery this morning. She's been moping about since she woke up from the coma she was in after the Games. She was devastated to learn that she had lost the baby. I don't blame her. But it's been hard on me, seeing her like that. It's like I lost her to the arena as well and I was the sole survivor. When things started breaking, I wanted to go in there and comfort her, but Haymitch stopped me. Still doing his job I guess. After all these years. The nursery was Mom's gift to us. The toys were actually toys she found hidden away in boxes and trunks in this room. I guess it never got used after the invasion. I think this was Katniss's parents' rooms. If that's the case, the room they are in now was Katniss's bedroom when she was a baby. Just thinking about that makes losing our baby even worse and so I try to shake the memory from my head. The two of us have both stayed out of sight. Katniss because she feels lost. Me because I don't know if I can face the world without her.

"What are we fighting for?" Katniss suddenly asks. I turn to look at her. She is standing in the doorway. Haymitch is gone. Probably to find Darius or something. Looking at my wife, I can tell something has changed. She has her fire back now, something I thought was lost in the explosions.

"I'm fighting for you." I say. "I'm fighting for our life to be a peaceful one. A life where we don't have to worry about losing our child to the Games, ever again." She nods slowly and joins me at the window and looks out over the city. I don't know what she is really seeing. The city, to me, looks empty and dismal. It's been that way since the rumor spread that Katniss and I didn't make it out of the arena. Katniss touches her stomach absentmindedly, her eyes distant but no longer dead looking. The distance is from her imagining something. What that could be, I can only guess. But my answer seemed to strike something in her. "Katniss?"

"It's time, Gale." She says. "It's time we fight back. We've been letting Snow call the shots since this all began. We've been playing by his rules. He's killed the Districts. He's killed Panem once. Almost twice."

"He almost took you from me." I say.

"He took our child." She says. "It's time we fight back as a strong nation. Dad says the people will rally to me once they see that we are alive and well. I don't know how true that is, but regardless of that, we need to fight. Whenever I look at the gates of the castle, I see my Reaping day, when I volunteered. I see Prim's. My father's. Every child who has or has yet to face that podium and wait for their name to be called. If I had grown up here, that would have been my fate. If you hadn't gone and gotten your family, that would have been the kids' fates. It still can be." I look out at the castle gates, where she is looking. The people are gathering there. I guess word has finally spread that we are alive. Or is it a Reaping. I look at Katniss but she doesn't seem to see the people. She turns from the window and starts changing into clean clothes and painstakingly brushing her hair. I watch as she puts it in her usual braid, the braid she wore when she volunteered for one of the youngest of her people before they even knew who she was. She doesn't need fancy clothes to show that she is the queen. The people will recognize her now, as she is.

Haymitch shows up at the bedroom door dressed in the armor I've been seeing the guards wear. Katniss looks at him and nods in approval. She turns to me and holds out her hand. I am fighting for her. She is fighting for her people, her family, and me. Everyone needs something to fight for. I take her hand and we follow Haymitch into the hall where several guards take formation around us. Katniss says nothing as we walk outside and onto the wall. She is handed a bow, her bow, and I am handed mine. She's right. It is time to fight.

* * *

**thanks for reading and please review**


	31. To War

**Panem:**

Parents cried as they watched their children assemble into the familiar crowd of children. Two glass balls had been set up on a podium. Each of those pieces of paper had a child's name written on it. They had been dreading this day since the queen and her husband died. Word had quickly spread that Panem would contribute the most tributes to the Games this year to make up for the Reapings they had not had to send tributes to the Capitol. Off to the side, in a building hidden from view of the square, President Snow watched with unmasked triumph. Next to him stood Thread. Snow had selected him to pull the names this year. Never again would Panem be free. Snow nodded and Thread left the house and mounted the stage as the clock struck two. The crowd quieted down.

"Panem," he began, "today, you will pay for the crimes of your royal family. They are the ones you must blame for this situation. When they lived, President Snow had been merciful enough to only select the tributes from them. But your queen had to try to declare war on the Capitol. She wagered with your freedom and lost. And now, your children must pay the price. This year, all the children chosen for the Hunger Games will be from Panem." Thread grinned and walked over to the ball with the girls' names. "Ladies first then." He stuck his hand in. An arrow flew from the side of the stage that held the girls' ball. The arrow struck the ball and shattered the glass and impaling Thread's hand. He screamed in rage and looked for the archer.

"There shall never again be another child who participates in these Games!" A strong female voice called. Snow spit out his tea as Katniss walked from the shadows and to the stage. She was flanked by her husband and personal guard. Thread drew his gun. Katniss shot this out of his hand with another arrow. "Never again shall these people suffer because of Snow. He's taken his last child." She mounted the steps the stage and threw Thread to the ground. The people cheered at seeing their queen. Katniss looked at them. "Today, we are free. Today, I go to war with the Snake." The people cheered and she looked at Thread. He spat in her face and she wiped it off and wiped it back on him.

"You will lose." Thread hissed.

"And you've made your last threat." Katniss responded and stood up to look at her people once again. "Take your children home." She said. "In two hours, the soldiers and members of the Royal Guard are to present themselves in the courtyard of the castle." Parents quickly grabbed their children and hurried away. Katniss turned away from Thread and to her husband and guard. She started saying something when Thread stood up and ran at her, a knife in his hand. She turned quickly, drew her own knife, and stabbed him before he could do the same to her. He fell to the ground and she frowned in disgust. Gale looked at his wife in awe, as did Haymitch and Darius. She was a different person. She was a fighter.

Snow watched this from the safety of the house he was in. He turned and left out a back door that led into an alley. He knew that if the queen knew he was in the area, he would be dead. He had to prepare for war. She and the Districts would be coming for him.

* * *

**A few days later: Katniss's POV:**

I look at myself in the mirror and make sure I am presentable. Peeta's father has arrived with his army. It was decided that we would march from Panem since I am the one who asked for his help in this just last year. I can't believe it has really been a year. Dad is proud of me for some reason or other these days. I think it is because of the way I handled the Reaping. All I did was stop it. Snow has taken his last child from our country. His last had been mine, unborn though it was. This news had spread as rumors at first. But then a guard had confirmed it and it had sparked a fire through the country side. Soldiers and volunteers streamed into the capital over the last few days. Among them had been Royal Guards who refused to serve as Peacekeepers and had fled. I've put Dad in charge of them as the new Captain of the Guard. Finnick was glad to give up this post as he had inherited the night my father died.

I twitch my clothes straight as Cinna walks in, my medallion in his hands. He frowns when he sees that I am not wearing a dress as he thinks a queen should. Maybe when my mother lived that was acceptable for the queen, but I am leading a war. Gale and Dad managed to find me armor that I plan on putting on in front of the men. I will not let them go into this alone. Right now, I am wearing plain black clothes, the shirt is sleeveless and the pants are fitting to my calves. Cinna fixes some stray strands of hair and places the medal around my neck and then presents me with gloves. The gloves have open fingers so I can shoot my bow. On the back of each is the Mockingjay. The flags had gone up the moment the stage had been destroyed. All over the city and the country, the flags of Panem flew. I look myself over in the mirror again as Gale enters the room. Cinna leaves and I look at my husband. He is dressed in armor that may have been my father's. I don't say anything and let him hold me.

"Are we really doing this?" I whisper. I feel him look at the top of my head. I don't look at him.

"Yes, Catnip, we are." I smile. That's the name that got us past the Peacekeepers a few years ago. It's since become a pet name that he calls me when we're alone.

"What are we going to do when this is all over?" I can't help from asking. It seems that for the past few years, I have done nothing but war with Snow and the Capitol. It's hard to imagine life after it, a life of peace.

"We will be able to have peace. Mom has started fixing up the nursery and replacing the things you broke." I smile a little. "It seems that she wants us to work on having that family."

"I've talked to the doctors." I say. It's something I hadn't gotten a chance to tell him. I learned what our baby would have been a few days after we got back from the Capitol. "They say our baby would have been a little boy." I look at my husband. "A little prince to inherit the peace."

"We'll have to come up with a name so we can give him a proper good-bye." Gale says and takes my hand. "The king has arrived. Are you ready?"

"As I'll ever be." I say and we walk out of our room and down the hall. The king is waiting in the courtyard. Dad and Coin are off to the side with Johanna. I was told that she was the one who got Dad the information in time to save our lives. Without her, Gale and I would have been killed in the explosion. Her and Chaff. Chaff, Dad says, had been Prim's guard. When all the killing is over, we'll have to have a proper funeral for all those we lost. I walk up to the king who is standing in the middle of the courtyard.

"It is good to see that you are well, Katniss." He says and I hear Peeta's voice in him. He was told the truth about his son in the message I sent him asking for him to join me in Panem. There is sadness in his blue eyes, but there is also anger and a need for vengeance.

"I am more myself now than I ever was." I answer. "Are you doing well?"

"My wife and I will be doing better once the Snake has been made to pay for what he has done." I nod in agreement and walk over to Dad and Coin. Finnick walks up with the armor that I am to wear as well as two horses. One for me and one for Gale. My armor is a deeper gold than that of my army, and is shaped to look like a Mockingjay. I've no doubt that Cinna has added his own enhancements to the clothes I'm wearing underneath it. Once I am ready, Gale and I mount our horses and the few of us in the courtyard ride through the city where the rest of the armies are waiting. Outside the city gates, the king and Coin go to ride in front of their armies. Gale, Finnick, Dad, and I position ourselves at the front of my army. I turn my horse so I am facing them. I should say something. But I can't. They seem to understand. I turn my horse towards the Capitol and kick it into a gallop. The rest follow behind me. I'm coming for you Snow.

* * *

**Yes, I am almost done with this fic. Maybe another couple of chapters. thanks for reading and please review**


	32. Who Shall Rise?

**Gale's POV:**

"Katniss!" I yell. I've been looking for her since the fighting started. Snow was waiting for us when we got here. The three armies have fought for every yard we have gained and we've been fighting all day. We haven't even reached the main square yet, City Circle where Snow is holed up in his mansion. There is definitely a space between our forces and his that we can't cross unless we are fighting. Two days. That's how long this siege for the city has been going on. Two days that I haven't been able to find my wife. No one seems to know where she is. Haymitch is missing as well. It's safe to say that he is with Katniss, no matter where she is. He was made her protector when she was born and he has promised to do his duty until his dying breath. The hard-headed man would do anything for Katniss, even take a bullet for me no matter how much he hates me.

An arrow flies past my ear. I don't see the archer, but I do see the Peacekeeper it kills. The arrow looks like one from Haymitch's quiver. He had a bow and a gun last I saw him. Katniss had her bow, a gun, and a knife. I'm sure Haymitch has a few knives as well. I turn to look for the archer. I think I see Katniss, but she's gone before I can be sure. I don't see Haymitch. Then Johanna is next to me, a bow in hand and a handful of arrows in the other, the same as the one in the dead Peacekeeper. I hide my disappointment. Johanna doesn't acknowledge my lack of thanks and takes the arrow and shoves it and the rest in my quiver.

"Have you seen them?" I ask.

"No." She says. "I found these up ahead in several dead Peacekeepers. They must have been running and he was giving cover fire."

"So the Mockingjay yet lives." The king says from behind me. I turn and see him holding a bloody sword away from his body. Coin and Boggs join our little group a minute later.

A call of retreat sounds from the Peacekeepers and I call for us to stay put. The sun is going down and we don't know these streets as well as they do. They could ambush us in the dark as we stumble along. I order the tents brought forward so we can sleep, some of us at least. I haven't been able to sleep since Katniss went missing. I turn to Johanna.

"Take off your armor and put on some black clothes. Once it's dark, scout the streets. Try to find Katniss and Haymitch and see what Snow has planned if you can." Johanna nods and disappears among the men and women of our armies. Coin, Boggs, the king, and I duck into the command tent and sit around the table that has been set up. I can't wrap my head around my wife missing. It's a miracle I am still alive with how little sleep I have gotten.

"We gained another block today." Boggs says after about five minutes of silence in which the king has cleaned his sword and is looking at it as if imagining Snow's blood on it instead of Peacekeeper blood.

"It was a hard won block." The king says. "I lost many." I nod indicating that I am aware that I lost just as many. Coin says nothing, but by the look in her eyes, I know she lost a majority of her army as well. The longer the Peacekeepers keep us fighting for land, the smaller our army gets.

"This is pointless." I blurt after another five minutes. "If we keep fighting like this, Snow will win because we do not have the man power or the resources to keep fighting. What's going to happen if we are still here when winter comes? We can't take the houses. They're too easily attacked. But they have barracks they can sleep in. They can stay warm."

"What do you suggest we do?" The king asks. "Turn tail and run?" This is a challenge to me, I know. He never would have put that into words with Katniss, not after what she's been through to earn his respect. But I have yet to earn his respect. I am also the one who has his son's blood on my hands. Even if the fault lies with Snow, Peeta's blood will forever be on my hands.

"No, we don't run." I answer. "We have to send in a small strike team to get Snow. They can get through the streets at night and avoid the majority of the fighting." Coin sighs in what sounds like relief and then chuckles. The king and I both look at her.

"About damn time you figure it out." She mutters and then looks at me. "Where do you think Katniss is, Gale? She's missing on purpose. She knew from the beginning that we wouldn't be able to fight our way to Snow; that a small team would have to go after him. When the fighting started, she gave her armor to me and so did Haymitch. The two of them left to get Snow when the fighting started. I don't know why they haven't gotten there yet. My guess is that they are looking for a way into the mansion. The arrows are some that Haymitch made to mark the path, to let me know that they are still alive and on their way. Katniss gave me strict instructions that you were not to lead the army away. Nor are you to lead a second team against Snow. Let her and Haymitch handle it."

"Which means quit shouting her name." Boggs cuts me off. "The reason we are still fighting is to give them cover. It's why no one was told except for Coin. She told me so I could help keep an eye out for the arrows. Haymitch told Johanna so she could as well since they knew that she would be the spy they needed."

"Why didn't she tell me?" The king asks. Coin shrugs and the king drops the matter. I am still trying to process the information. Katniss purposefully left. That sounds like her actually. But why wouldn't she want to take me along. That answer is obvious as well. To get to her, Snow would try to kill me. If I were anywhere near her, the Peacekeepers would try to kill me to break her. And I have a feeling it would. But I can take care of myself. She didn't have to go without me. The girl is so stubborn, I swear. If I had tried to argue with her, she would have ignored me and gone off on her own anyway. But now I am left worrying for her safety. I've no doubt that she and Haymitch are moving at night. They avoid the fighting that way. They can steal through the streets, quietly killing as needed. I sigh.

"So what's the plan, Gale?" Boggs asks. I look up. Coin is gone and so is the king. Boggs will probably be the messenger for them.

"For now," I say, "we sleep. Tomorrow, the fighting starts again, bright and early." He nods and leaves. I lay back on my cot and try to sleep. But I can't. Katniss isn't next to me. It was the same way when she went into the Games before she became queen. I couldn't sleep without her next to me either. Now, on top of her being gone, I know she is in danger. I know that she is moving through the streets with Haymitch, trying to get to the president.

* * *

**That Night: Gale's POV:**

"Gale! Gale!" Johanna shouting my name pulls me from the light sleep I fell into. I grab my gun and meet her outside. She says nothing as she tries to catch her breath, but there is something in her hand. I grab it and look. It's a picture of twenty-four children, twelve pairs made up of one boy and one girl as if for the Hunger Games. They're all lined up for a firing squad and they look frightened. I can see children from both Panem and the Districts. But the children in the middle makes my heart stop. Posy and Vick are among the children. They are two of the twenty-four. I look at Johanna.

"Find me Coin and the king. Now!" She runs off and I stay standing with the picture in my hand. Coin and the king join me minutes later. They each see the picture and the king's face pales as he recognizes some of the children.

"What's your plan?" The king asks me again. The question isn't mocking this time. This time, he's asking what I plan to do.

"The same as yours." I say. "Screw waiting for morning. Get everyone up. Circulate the picture. Make announcements. Tonight, we take the battle to them and we make it to City Circle by dawn." Coin gives a signal and hidden trumpeters sound the call. The king hurries away and I adjust my armor. Coin hands me my bow and I arm it. The bastard stole my family. He is not going to get away with it.

* * *

**The Next Morning: Gale's POV**

I am covered in blood and gore. The picture infuriated most of Katniss's army and those of the Districts didn't even wait for the command before charging into the streets of the Capitol. I am only now aware that this could be a trap for us, but something tells me it's not. The picture had been taken by Johanna with a device from the Districts. The children were meant to be leverage. To show Katniss what she had to lose if she insisted on the fight. He wasn't expecting the blackmail to get to us in the way it did. He wasn't expecting knowing their children were lined up for a slaughter would drive the parents and siblings into senseless rage.

I look up and see Snow's bearded face, pale as three blood covered armies burst into the City Circle. The children are lined up just as they were in the photo. I see Vick and Posy. They look happy to see me, but scared at the same time. How did they manage to get so many children away from their caregivers? How did he get to Vick and Posy? They were safely in the castle. Snow holds up a remote with a single button. I call for our charge to stop. The king stops his men and so does Coin. We all look.

"Now that I have your attention." Snow says. "You will cease and desist _now._ Drop your weapons or the children all die." I don't want to, but Vick's and Posy's lives are on the line. I look at Panem's army. I can see the hesitation in their eyes. They are faced with the same dilemma I am. "DROP THEM!"

"DO NOT DROP YOUR ARMS!" Katniss's voice calls over Snow's. She and Haymitch emerge from the ally next to the Training Center. Both are covered in blood and are injured, but there is a fire in Katniss's eyes that makes Snow step back in uncertainty and I grip my bow tighter. I see the same resolve in the eyes of the men and women around me. "You've made your last mistake, Snow." Katniss says. "Release the children and I might yet let you live."

"You are in no position to bargain, Mockingjay." Snow sneers. "I can push this button and the children will be dead before your arrow can reach me. Kill me and you still lose."

"Is that a challenge?" Katniss calls back, raising her bow. Everyone points their weapons at Snow. Even if Katniss's arrow does fail to hit the man before he pushes the button, he will die before he can kill the children. I raise my bow. I see Katniss's slight nod. Snow's finger moves toward the button. Katniss and I release our arrows at the same time. There is an explosion in front of me and I lose sight of Vick and Posy.

* * *

**Hehehehehe...cliffhanger! Next chapter is the last chapter, I promise I will try to get it up soon. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	33. Johanna

**Panem One Year Later:**

The mood in the square was jovial as parents and their children gathered before the gates of the castle. They had been free, completely free, a year. In that year, Darius had been leading them in partnership with the king of the Districts. All the people had been told was that there had been an explosion that had killed the Snake. But the queen, her husband, and her personal guard were all missing and they had all been closest to the blast. The announcement today, Darius had promised, would answer the question of what had happened and what would happen to the land known as the Capitol.

Darius looked at the people from his spot atop the wall. Next to him stood Hazelle, Gale's mother. She had rarely let her two youngest out of her sight. Vick and Posy had been among those stolen in the middle of the night last year. When Katniss had gone to war, spies had come out of the woodwork in both Panem and the Districts and stolen the children. No one had realized the children were missing until late in the morning, thinking that they had just gone outside to play. When it was discovered, everyone knew that the Snake was responsible. A few weeks later, Finnick had walked into the capital city of Panem with the twenty-four children in tow. The king of the Districts had arrived a few days later. It was then that the people had built a large funeral pyre for all those the war had taken, including the unborn prince of Katniss and Gale.

Darius smiled and he and Hazelle walked to the gates and the stage that had been set up there. The king met them, a steel gray haired woman next to him. Darius recognized her.

"Alma, it is good to see you." Darius greeted once he had bowed to the king.

"It is good to see you as well Darius. Sorry for not being in contact, but I have been busy." Coin answered him and smiled. The king sighed.

"Since she won't say it, I will." The king said. "It was decided that Alma Coin would control the lands once known as the Capitol. Katniss and Gale have been helping her set up and connect with her people and cement her power. Surprisingly, there was very little resistance."

"And the resistance that was there was a pain." Gale's voice said from the other side of Darius. Hazelle cried in surprise and delight as she held her oldest son. "_Mom…_" Gale sighed in obvious embarrassment.

"Well what do you expect?" Darius laughed as Hazelle couldn't speak. "The three of you have been considered missing for the past year. We have had no word of you."

"Keep it down, would you." Katniss said, walking up to them from the castle, a bundle in her arms that she was rocking gently and Haymitch behind them. Hazelle saw her and rushed over, hugging Katniss and the baby gently before moving the blankets aside to look at her grandchild. The little girl was asleep, but Hazelle could see that she had her parents' dark hair and tan skin. She had no doubt that she would have their eyes as well. "She got blue eyes." Katniss whispered to Hazelle and smiled down at her daughter. The king walked over and looked at the child.

"I am happy for you, Katniss. But know that this child will not replace the one you lost."

"I know that." Katniss answered before handing the baby to her father. She straightened her dress and looked out at her people. "Time to show them that the Mockingjay has been the one to rise." Gale stayed behind with the infant while the leaders and Haymitch and Darius walked up to the stage. There was much cheering as the people saw their queen. Katniss quieted them down and began speaking of the battle. Gale moved closer to the gates to hear the tale. Katniss had been quiet about it and he knew she had been bothered. Though, that had seemed to lessen once the baby had been born, as if Katniss had decided something. Gale was still bothered by the fact that Johanna was missing. He hadn't seen her since the photograph had been circulated that night. Gale paid closer attention when Katniss mentioned their spy. She had been waiting in the alley next to Katniss and Haymitch. Katniss had seen the children arrive and seen the explosives placed around them. The three of them had moved quickly to put the explosives in front of the mansion, as far away from the children as possible. But they had missed one in front of the Training Center. Johanna had seen it at the last moment. The moment Katniss had released her arrow, Johanna had moved to push Katniss and Haymitch out of the way. She pushed them at the same moment the bombs went off and she was caught in the blast while Haymitch had sheltered Katniss beneath him. The President's Mansion had been destroyed as well as the front of the Training Center, but the children were safe. President Snow had been found in several pieces among the rubble and Katniss had been the one to find Johanna's broken body on the steps of the Training Center.

Gale looked out at the audience and saw tears everywhere. They only had their queen because one woman was selfless enough to save her. Gale turned back to his wife as she explained that the lands known as the Capitol had a new leader and introduced Coin as the new President. Coin was speaking now, explaining that things would not be as they were. The Peacekeepers were disbanded. There would be a standing army in which men and women could serve. They would be under the direct command of her Commander Boggs who was the head of her army. There would be peace between the three kingdoms and until the Capitol was back on its feet, Panem and the Districts had agreed to help with repairs and supplies. There was much nodding and Gale could see happiness on the faces of the people from the Capitol. They would be going home. Katniss began speaking again.

"One law that is to be implemented throughout the three kingdoms," she said and the people quieted. "There shall never be another Hunger Games. The arenas have been destroyed. No kingdom can build another and force their people to participate in them." There was a massive cheer and the baby in Gale's arms began crying. The baby's crying hushed the crowd as Katniss turned and smiled. She motioned for Gale to join her on stage, the crying baby in his arms. Katniss took the baby and held her, rocking her to hush her crankiness at being woken up. "In the past year," Katniss continued, "Gale and I were blessed with another child. A baby girl. She was born last month on the way home. Panem, your princess, Princess Johanna Everdeen."

* * *

**A happy ending for Katniss and Gale is best, don't you think. I want to thank you all for coming with me on this journey through a new take on the Hunger Games. I do have another Hunger Games fic going called Dragon of Snow that I hope you all will look at and read if you aren't already. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
